Positive, Negative, Neutral
by MRS.waitforit.STARK
Summary: Rosalie Hale has a great life, but one night gets a little crazy. She finds herself staring at a little pink plus sign. Follow Rosalie and Emmett through pregnancy, tragedy and lots of family feuds. AH. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Bottle Pop

Positive, Negative, Neutral

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale has a great life, but one night gets a little crazy. She finds herself staring at a little pink plus sign. Now what? She's a girl in college who doesn't know where to go, but somehow, Rose manages to find friendship and romance out of this mess.

**A/N: **All the chapters are named after songs! Some info...AH, a little OOC at some parts, and Jasper is going to be a Cullen...You'll find out why...

* * *

Chapter 1: Bottle Pop

_First you take a drink, then the DRINK takes a drink, then the drink takes YOU.  
_**Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald**

* * *

"Bella, Bella, Bella…. When are you going to realize that you can't spend your entire life reading." I say, sighing. My best friend in the world, Alice Brandon is nodding beside me.

"Come on, Bells. It's time you made your own adventures instead of reading about someone else's!" Alice said, "And what better place to start your adventure then a club?"

"Guys, I hate going out." My other best friend, Bella Swan said. "Rose, you know that I want nothing to do with a bunch of drunken guys who only want to get inside my pants."

"Yes, but that is why we ignore them and dance with only your best friends A.K.A...US!" I said. I am starting to get angry. Bella always chooses to stay home, but this time, I'm putting my foot down. She will come and that is final.

"You are not getting out of it this time so go take a shower and I will put your outfit on the couch for you." Alice said. Alice is my fashion obsessed friend. So of course, she does all of our outfitting and make-up choices.

"Ugh! Fine. But I will hate every second of this night!" she says, glaring at us.

"Good!" I said. "Hate is a passionate emotion!" Bella stomped to her room. The door slammed and seconds later the shower started. Good, she listened to us!

Alice raced off to get Bella's outfit together. I stalked off to my own room to get my own outfit ready. I'm planning to go all out tonight. I search for my lucky mini skirt. Every night I wear that skirt, I end up with some guy…. Ha! I got you! I do not, I am not a slut. Just kidding! But, the skirt does hug my hips great. I found my most revealing tank-top, and dressed quickly.

The line for the club was not that long and we got in right away. The music was thumping and people were already busy grinding up against each other and downing shots.

"It's LADIES NIGHT!" called out the D.J. "2 dolla' drinks until 3 AM!" Females all around us started squealing and screaming.

"Two dollar drinks? Let's go!" Yes: time to get drunk. Alice got drinks while I dragged Bella to a booth. Could you really blame me for wanting to get drunk tonight? Sophomore year of college is done! I finished my last exams and I hope to God that I might have actually passed them.

I need a drink.

"Rose." Bell whined. "This place is so loud, I can't hear my own thoughts!"

"Then don't think. Have fun, okay?" I said looking straight into her eyes as though I was sending a thought of reassurance to my shy best friend.

"Fine." Bella side, glancing around the club nervously. Alice showed up squealing and passing around various glasses filled with liquids of all different colors.

"There are some pretty hot guys here!" Alice bounced around.

"Try this stuff, Bella." Alice said, handing her a shot glass.

"Stuff? You don't even know what it is and you're going to give it to me?" Bella shrieked.

"Relax! It's Vodka." Alice said. "Now drink it or I'll kill you."

I selected a random glass and downed the shot. Bella took a tentative scrunched her nose. "That's disgusting!" She shouted.

"You're supposed to down it all at once; it burns your throat less!" I shouted at her over the thumping bass.

"You'll get used to it." Alice said. She wore an angry expression. "Drink some more, you've been a virgin for way to long."

"ALICE!" Bella complained, her face turning red. I rolled my eyes, downing another shot. If somebody doesn't start dancing with me I will die of boredom. I was sick of listening to Bella's woes. Sure, I loved the chica, but she's a pain in the ass sometimes.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I walked into this new club that my two adoptive brother's had dragged me into. "Trying new things." as Jasper had put it.

"Emmett, I'll get drinks, you and Jazz go get a booth." Edward said. Heh, sure, whatever; I'm technically not here on free will. I searched the hazy and loud club for an empty booth. My eyes grazed over three young women… they are beautiful.

The first one I saw was a nice looking brunette, who was sitting next to another female with pixie-like black spiky hair and an angry/amused expression. Then there was the blonde. She was amazingly gorgeous and laughing at the brunette, who had a disgusted look on her face.

I dragged Jasper nearer, close enough to hear them, and her beautiful voice. Her high tinkling laughter, like silver bells, rang through the air.

"You'll get used to it. Drink some more, you've been a virgin for way to long." The spiky haired girl said. The blonde begin filling her and pixie-girls glasses.

"ALICE!" whined the brunette, her face turning red. Edward returned, and then noticed the girls.

"Nice spot Emmett. Whoa, look at the brunette." Edward said as he handed me a glass.

"Screw the brunette," Jasper said, "Look at the pixie like one."

"Pfft!" I protested, "The blonde is amazing. Like a goddess."

"Awe, romantic!" Jasper teased. I glared at him, and then looked back towards the girls. The blonde was looking at me. The second our eyes met, she looked away.

"Well, fine!" I said getting angry, "Go ask pixie-girl to dance."

"Fine." Jasper said. We all watched as he approached the girls.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I sighed, and scanned the club. My eyes fell on three men. One had honey blonde hair, and was fairly handsome, another had bronze hair, and was fairly handsome, also.

But they didn't matter. My eyes were on the big, brawny one. He was gorgeous. Amazing hair. His eyebrows pulled together with anger. Then his eyes met mine. I looked down quickly, my thoughts racing. He looked so familiar!

Then, the honey blonde one was at our table.

"Hey!" He said over the music. I was beginning to get annoyed with it. How is anyone supposed to talk with the bass so loud? "My name is Jasper. What are yours?" he said casually. We introduced ourselves, but both Bella and I could tell that he was only interested in Alice.

"Well, Alice, would you like to dance with me." Jasper asked, smiling. _Of course._

"Wow." Alice said, "Yeah, sure!" Glad she was getting some action. I looked back over to their table. The brawny one was looking at me again.

The bronze haired one laughed and shoved the brawny one towards us. After what looked like an argument, they both walked over together.

"I'm Emmett." The big one said. Emmett… Freaking familiar! I couldn't place it where that name came from, but I know I heard it somewhere. Probably in one of my classes. "And this is Edward…" Emmett finished.

"Uh, umm..I- Rosalie." I said, stuttering.

"Bella." Bella said quietly for the second time.

"Come dance with me?" Emmett offered towards me. Shock. But then again, his eyes had been on me and only me.

"Yeah!" I said happily. We moved to the dance floor and began to sway and talk.

"So," He began while moving to the beat, "How old are you?"

"I'm 21!" I rushed out. God he was probably out of college and looking for older women… and there goes another hottie. "You?" I asked quickly.

"I just turned 22 not too long ago." He said. Yes! Success! A hot guy who is only one year older than me. Perfection.

"Let me buy you a drink!" Emmett shouted over the noise. I agreed to one drink… then another… then we joined a group of people and I straddled Emmett while pouring tequila into his mouth. Then another drink was passed my way. Then Emmett pinned me down and _Alice_ poured tequila in my mouth. Where the hell had Alice come from?

* * *

I knew I was drunk. Everything was blurry and I talked all slurry. Ha! Blurry and slurry rhyme! Wow, I am really drunk. Drink… again… no more… Emmett was drunk, too. He looked hot under the strobe lights and he was laughing at nothing.

"Emmett?" I screamed out over the noisy music. What time is it? I might puke… no wait… I'm g-g-gooood! Ha."I feel like we can really connect!" I shouted. "You know? Like… We is soulmates!" I hiccupped. Ouch.

Then, we were kissing. No, making out was more like it. When we came up for air, gasping, we only let our hands roam over each other's bodies.

"Let's go to your place." I yelled loudly.

"No can do, unless we manage to somehow steal Eddie's car keys." He chuckled. His laughter was booming loud in my head like the bass in the song.

"Let's find him." I complained. I wanted him, no needed him right now.

I found Alice first. She was on Jasper's lap, her hands shoving his shirt up, and her tongue jammed in his mouth.

"Hey, break it up." I said annoyed. Alice turned towards me and glared.

"I don't have to!" She said, sounding like a three year old.

"You do if you want to go to Jasper's place." I said; I was ready to drag her by her perky hair. Her face lit up, all bright and happy. She got off of his lap. "Let's go."

We found them fast. They were sitting across from each other in the booth that we had abandoned and they were… talking. Do they know how to have fun? Bella sighed when she saw us stumble over, "Do you guys ever stay sober?" she asked.

"Nope!" I said giggling.

"How do you stand drinking a lot of alcohol?" Edward asked. "It only makes you throw up!"

"Not if you can handle it!" Alice announced. I looked over at her and noticed that her shirt was too far over. I got an eyeful of her boobs.

"Alice, fix your shirt. I don't like seeing your boobs." I stated rather loudly. She looked down, and then fixed it laughing.

"Come on, Bella, let's take care of the three year olds." Edward announced.

"You're a three year old!" Emmett and Jasper shouted together.

Once we were home, Emmett said something that sounded like "Food tummy yum" and wandered off. Jasper and Alice resumed their make-out. They stumbled off and someone's door slammed. I wandered off suddenly needing to piss. Once finished, I fixed my mussed up hairstyle. "Where's Rose?" I heard Emmett asked, and then there was a horrible retching sound…followed by Bella's shriek.

"Emmett!" shouted Edward, "You idiot!" I walked out to quite the sight. Bella was drenched in vomit; Emmett was apologizing over and over again… even though he was facing the wrong direction. I busted a gut laughing at the humorous sight. "It's fine Edward. This isn't the first time this happened." Bella reassured, "Rosalie puked on me once." she said smirking.

"Shut up!" I said, grabbing Emmett by the collar of his shirt. I dragged him to what must be his room. I must have been right because he slammed the door.

Our lips met, and I didn't stop there.

And uh, yeah. That's all I really remember.

* * *

**A/N This chapter is...Bottle Pop by The Pussycat Dolls**

_8/5/2011 – Hey readers! I'm just going through and fixing some mistakes and adding some things to make the story flow better!_


	2. Chapter 2: Decoy

Positive, Negative, Neutral

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale has a great life, but one night gets a little crazy. She finds herself staring at a little pink plus sign. Now what? She's a girl in college who doesn't know where to go, but somehow, Rose manages to find friendship and romance out of this mess.

**A/N: **Another revised chapter of the story coming at you.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own _Twilight_ or the characters of _Twilight_.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to **punkproud**… My very first reviewer ever.

* * *

Chapter 2: Decoy

_A hangover is the wrath of grapes._  
**Author Unknown**

* * *

Omigod. Where am I? I am laying in somebody's bed… and although it was comfy, it smelled like cologne, puke, and vodka. I sat up and regretted it immediately. My stomach lurched and I moaned… my head throbbed and I considered to find the bathroom… until the pile of blankets next to me groaned and rolled over.

Not blankets. A person: specifically a male, probably 6'5" and very naked.

Then it all flooded back. The flashing lights and all the vodka, vomit and sex. I screwed up _big_ time. The man beside me opened his eyes and squinted at me. I sucked in a sharp breath and he stared blankly.

One...two… three… "_**Shit**_!" He exclaimed. Ah, he remembers as well. If only I could remember his name, which I had been moaning so loudly last night.

Well, being that I was naked and hung over, I said the most brilliant thing I could muster. "Hi."

"Hi... Um. We had sex last night, didn't we?" He said. Dimples show on his cheeks when he thinks… it's cute.

"Yup. I got drunk last night, didn't I?" I replied.

"Yup." Suddenly he smiled, "Your funny when you are drunk." his hand flew up to his forehead.

"Headache?" I asked. He nodded. "Can I use your shower?" He nodded once more before burying his face in the pillow. I sniffed my naked skin. I smelled horrible, like puke and jizz. I hurried to the door that joined his room to a private bathroom, clutching a blanket to my naked chest. It's a typical guy bathroom; boxers in the corner, Axe deodorant on the counter, Toothpaste. Definitely normal.

But, what if he isn't normal? He could be a rapist for all I know. All though, he probably would have disposed of my body last night if he was. So… I guess I can rule out rapist. But, what if he's a player? Maybe, he's just using me for sex. I hurried through my shower and poked my head back into his room.

"Can I have my clothes?" I asked.

He handed everything I required to me… my skirt, shirt, bra… and my thong. How embarrassing.

"Don't worry, I've seen you naked." He must have noticed my blush. "By the way… nice ass." He smirked.

"Shut up." I scowled. He is definitely a player. Dammit.

When I was fully clothed I walked out of his room so he could shower. A man with bronze hair was cleaning up a brow spot on their white couch. I wrinkled my nose. Did I have a threesome?

"Hi, Rose." Bella said from the kitchen doorway. Oh thank God! Someone I know!

I hurried over to her side. "What happened last night?" I hissed.

"Bad things, Rose. Bad… although sexy….. things." She wasn't wearing her clothes from last night, but rather an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of guy shorts.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked.

"I got puked on… again." She grimaced.

"Good morning." A smooth voice said from behind me. I turned and came face to face with a third man, this one having honey blonde hair and a slight southern drawl. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Uh, coffee is fine. Thanks." I replied.

"How do you want it?"

"Black."

I sat at the table and was waited on hand and foot by the two men. I finally re-learned their names. The honey blonde man is Jasper and the bronze sex God is named Edward. Bella was making googley eyes at Edward while he made us pancakes and eggs.

Sometime later, the guy I had sex with and Alice both emerged from showers. Alice sat beside me and bit her lip, looking bothered by something.

A moment later I learned my sex toy's name. Emmett. It was a nice name and it tugged at a distant memory that I didn't really care to try and decipher.

It was awkwardly silent other than the clink of forks against plates. "So, this is a nice place you got." I said. Nice, Rose, very nice. Smooth. God I'm an idiot.

"Yeah, very nice." Alice backs me up.

"Thank you." Edward replied while passing Bella a plate piled full with bacon. She selected a few pieces while ogling Edward's upper arm.

"What do you guys major in?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Literature." Bella said, "I minor in Psychology."

"Fashion. I'm an intern at Allure magazine!" Alice said… Oh boy, you get Alice talking about fashion and it never stops!

"Physics and Chemistry." I replied, "You guys?"

"Psychology and philosophy." Jasper said.

"I'm in Med School. I minor in music. I play piano." Edward said.

"Oh wow, that's so cool." Bella was nearly drooling.

"And he dances with a tutu." Emmett added. "Don't forget that."

"Shut your face, douche." Edward countered angrily. His eyes were narrowed and he reminded me of a hissing cat.

"I'm on a sports ride for football." He flexed his muscles. "But I back that up with a Math major."

"Interesting." I said. Great, I picked the guy that is all brawn and no brain.

Silence fell again, while we began to eat. They are smart, and I don't think they're lying. I saw the massive piano. I don't think a rapist would go to all that trouble just to get in a girl's pants. Plus, a rapist wouldn't make us breakfast and let us use their shower.

"Let's play a 'get to know each other' game." Alice suggested, "Like 20 questions, except everyone has to answer the same question. I'll start." Jasper was looking at her with a large goofy grin. He was into her.

"Where is your birth town and home town?" Alice asked, "My birth town is Biloxi, Mississippi. However, when I was three, I moved to Port Angeles, Washington. We can go clockwise." However I couldn't help but notice that Jasper was looking at Alice all funny… as though she had grown a third eye on her forehead.

I shrugged it off and began to tell my life story... sort of. "Born and raised in Rochester, New York. I moved to Port Angeles to live with my Aunt after my parents died." Emmett stopped chewing and stared at me with an expression similar to Jasper.

Bella began speaking shyly. "Born in Forks, Washington. I moved with my mom to Phoenix after my parents divorced. Then my mom got remarried to Phil, so I moved back with dad in Forks so my mom and Phil could have some alone time." Bella blushed. I was surprised that Edward did not look at us funny, unlike Jasper and Emmett who were gaping like fish with open mouths.

" I was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. My parents died of an illness and I was adopted by a family in...Forks, Washington. There a met a pretty girl named Bella Swan and now she sits across from me today."

Bella sputtered on her orange juice. She was choking. I wacked her on the back and narrowed my eyes at Emmett… When you squint at him he looks like… my… ex… oh, no fucking way!

When Bella gained control, she stared at Edward like he was an alien. "Edward Cullen? I haven't seen you since senior prom!" She coughed again.

"Wait." I said, tears leaping to my eyes instantly as I tried to gain control of the situation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Jasper?" Alice squinted at him. "Wow, you've changed your hair… it's longer!"

Emmett grimaced and shook his head.

"Destiny." Alice whispered randomly.

Wow. I just slept with the guy I dated all through sophomore and junior year. The love of my life. Who left me. On the street. Alone.

"Remember when..." Jasper laughed "I was a sophomore, with Rose, and Emmett was the only Junior, while Bella, Alice and Edward were freshman."

"The closet prank!" Emmett guffawed.

We all looked at Edward and Bella who blushed delicately. "I'll never forgive you." Bella hissed.

"Awe, Bells. It was just a joke!" Emmett said, while the rest of us laughed. Emmett had told Edward that Bella was seen going into the closet with that loser Mike Newton. Edward freaked, and ran to the closet and burst in there. But, instead of it being Mike and Bella, it was Mike and Jessica.

"That wasn't funny!" Bella exclaimed. We laughed and joked about pasts.

"Emmett's last prom." Alice reminded. Who could forget the prom that Mike Newton was de-pantsed at?

"Good times," Emmett said. Who could forget Mike's pink boxers with sexy stamped on the butt?

"March 22 of Emmett's senior year." Edward reminded. Ah, yea, Emmett loosened the teachers wheel-y chair causing it to fall out from under Mr. Varner.

"All those brilliant teacher pranks!" Emmett sighed contentedly.

"And the romance!" Alice sighed dramatically.

"Oh, and the nasty break ups." I scowled, furious at myself for not recognizing Emmett from the start. Emmett had suddenly broken up with me a few weeks before his graduation. He had already said that he would go to College in Port Angeles so we could continue dating through my senior year, but he suddenly left me and switched to school in New York.

_May 13, 2003_

"_Emmett? Something wrong." I asked him. Emmett had become distant and I was worried about him._

"_Rosie-posies." He used the nickname that I told him annoyed me, but I secretly loved. _"_I can't be with you." _

"_What! But I love you." I said, "You can't just leave! I love you!" I grabbed his hand but he moved away, suddenly angry with me._

"_That's the problem! You love me too much!" He pointed a finger at my chest, which was heaving with sobs. "You're suffocating me! I'm going to New York instead, there are better opportunities there! You can't please me anymore!"He turned to walk back to his truck. _

"_Emmett!" I begged. I grabbed his arm. He turned and shoved me. I stumbled backwards._

_He looked at me shocked. "Rosalie, I-"_

"_No, Emmett. I get it. You don't want me. Who would?"_

_He closed his eyes. "Goodbye." He got in his truck, slammed to door and drove off with my heart._

_I screamed._

Yup. It was that nasty After that, he graduated and moved on. I stayed until I graduated, with my friends. I ran into Royce King's arms. I dated him for two years, until he pressured me into drugs.

It was pretty quiet after I said that.

"Was that necessary?" Emmett asked.

"I hate you." I seethed.

"You weren't saying that last night." Emmett smirked.

"Ok then." Edward said, breaking up our fight, "Who's done eating?" I handed him my plate without breaking my glare at Emmett.

"How 'bout we treat you guys to lunch." Alice suggested. "You've been nothing but _nice_ to us, and it's the least we could do."

"Sounds good." Jasper said. "We should catch up!"

"Let's meet at our apartment…" Alice trailed off. "Can I have your number, Jasper?"

"It's a date." Emmett said, cocking his head at me.

Alice and Jasper walked off to retrieve his phone from somewhere else in the house. Bella asked Edward shyly if she could see his piano. That left me and Emmett in the kitchen.

"Ever heard of forgive and forget, Rosie-Posies?" Emmett asked, putting his dishes away.

"Yes." I said. But I can't. That night, when he left me on the street… I made a vow to never fall for Emmett McCarty Cullen again. Ever.

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter is Decoy, which is a song by Paramore.

_09/5/2011 – Hey guys! I just fixed up this chapter. Hope you enjoy the BETTER version! _


	3. By You

**Positive, Negative, Neutral**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N Hiya! I cannot leave this story alone! This is my third update! :D This chapter is a shocker, even to me! :D This chapter is by....The Mitch Hansen Band! They are a Twilight Inspired band! Go check them out. :D This chapter is Dedicated to...****punkproud****, ****nolechic512****, and ****butterflybabe23****!!!! I love you guys! I hope you loved your virtual hugs/cookies! :) Italics are song lyrics. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and the Plot! Other than that...I own NADA! Everything related to Twilight is the amazing Stephenie Meyer's!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**3. By you**

"I cannot believe it!" Bella said for the umpteenth time. We are home, anxiously awaiting our dinner date.

"I get it Bells." Alice said. She turned around. "Black or White?"

"White." me and Bella said at the same time. I already was dressed. Red top, Black skinnys, and my lucky stilettoes. Alice was actually having difficulty. Alice and Jasper split up because of separation. They went to different college's. They tried to keep contact, but it sort of died.

Bella and Edward split up for similar reasons, but then they started fighting, and the connection died. Bella was wearing her deep blue shirt. Alice helped her pick out a pair of pants and shoes.

The door bell rang, "That's them." Alice said, her voice muffled in the process of getting her shirt on. "Rose, get the door!" Alice said.

I walked slowly, willing them to knock again. They did. Idiots. I opened the door.

"Ahola!" I said, showing no interest.

"Hi!" Alice came barreling around the corner, slamming into Jasper. Jasper looked scared, but pleased.

"Hi..." Jasper said smiling. Bella appeared blushing. As usual.

"Let's go then!" Alice said. She grabbed my arm and Jasper's arm and took off running.

"Ouch Alice!" I exclaimed. She let go. I turned to help lock the door. I did, after all have the keys. I ran smack into Emmetts body. I almost fell backward, but he caught me.

We stared into each others eyes. I started breathing heavily.

"Oh, that's okay Rose! Go ahead and stare into Emmett's eyes romantically! I'll just lock the door with my magical powers." Bella said sarcastically. Emmett cleared his throat and set me up rite.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. I used to save Bella all the time." He said winking. Ugh! Why does he have to be so sexy! God, is this your payback for drinking last night? I'm sorry!

"Emmett! That's not true!" Bella tried to storm over and hit him, but she tripped. Edward rushed over and caught her.

Emmett burst into laughter. It boomed and echoed down the hall. "Oh, yeah! Cause you never trip, ever!" I giggled slightly.

"Rose, are you gonna lock the door or are we gonna sit her and watch Bella trip?" Alice said exasperated.

"Guys, stop teasing me!" Bella whined, "And, Edward, you can stand me up now!" her face was turning redder by the second.

"Oops." Edward said, laughing. I locked the door, and we were off!

_______xXx_______

"I'll have the never ending pasta bowl, angels hair, spaghetti sauce." I said. We were at the _Olive Garden_ for lunch. Yummy! Everyone else was ordering. I was ready to leave. Stupid Alice for putting me next to Emmett. It's hard enough with the whole "just had sex and found out that its your Ex" thing. But he's my EX! MY FREAKING EX!

"So, Ros-" I glared at him, "-alie. What's your favorite color these days?" his asking me about my favorite color. Gah, save me.

"Red." I said ominous.

"I always thought that red looked great on you." He complimented. Urgh. Is it bad that I want him? I really want him.

"Thanks." Why is this so hard? Why is it hard to accept? I've fallen for him. Again. Damn!

But, I must remember that hole he created.

_This hole in my chest has been getting the best of my life_

He had really hurt me. Badly. And he refused to tell me why!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Emmett, why did you break up with me?" I asked shakily. It has been two weeks. I was a mess. I refused to sleep. I can't sleep a wink without Emmett!

"Rose, going to school with you makes it hard enough! Just leave me alone." His word echoed around me in the empty hall.

"I..I love you though! I thought you loved me!" tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Well, Rose. I guess it didn't work." He said. He disappeared into the classroom. I sat against the wall and slid to the ground and sobbed. My body shook with sobs.

_Get up off the floor and try. Never let them see you cry._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

He really hurt me. So much. The hole is still here, and I don't think it will ever leave.

"Rose?" Alice snapped me out of my memory. I'm wet? Oh, I'm crying.

_If only you knew that this hole was created By You_

"I'm fine." I wiped away at my tears. All eye are on me. Look away! I wanted to scream at them. I got up and walked out.

I heard footsteps following and it didn't take scientist to figure out the follower. I started walking faster, but the follower had longer legs.

I turned around, "What Emmett! Here to shove me, or tell me I'm not good enough? That you don't like me?" I said angrier than ever before.

"No! Rose, just listen! I didn't mean it!" He said, his voice cracking.

"Well, what then Emmett? You hurt me!"

_That day, in the woods, hurt me more than any kind of pain in this life ever should._

"You would just want to dump me anyway if I had told you." He said, his voice cracking in weird spots.

"What could you have done, Emmett? What? I loved you. Nothing could have stopped that. What was the cause? Just tell me Emmett! I need to know."

_What's the cause? I guess I'll walk around in this empty shell of all that I was._

"Alright. Fine." He let out a huge whoosh of air. "I got drunk. Too many beers. And I got a girl...pregnant."

I froze at the words. "You're a Dad?" I whispered.

"What? No, she got an abortion." he said.

"Who's she?" I asked. Who could have seduced him, when I wasn't able to.

"Jamie Kalann. It was stupid Rose, please forgive me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you! Please!" He said, his voice still breaking all funny.

"I forgive you!" Out of whim, I suppose, I flung myself at him. Our lips met, and fireworks went off. I didn't let go, never

_I'm almost in you arms_

I let go, gasping for air. I hugged him, letting the pent up sobs go. He was crying, too. If your able to get a tough teddy like Emmett to cry, you must be special to him.

"I'll never leave you again, Rosie-Posies. Never." he sobbed. We hugged for what seemed like ages, then my stomach growled. We let go of each other and stared. Then we burst into laughter. I doubled over, gasping for air.

I finally gained control. He wiped my tears away. "I love you, Rosalie Hale. I always have."

"There you guys are!" I heard Bella's voice. "Alice, I found her!"

I turned and looked at her, "Here we are." I said, smiling.

"Rosalie Hale, I swear to God!" I heard Alice shout. I grabbed Emmett's hand and made our way back to the restaurant.

Alice appeared, then saw our intertwined hands. "AHHH! Yes! They are together again! YES!" Alice said bouncing on her toes.

I looked up at Emmett's smiling face. "Yup! Now, I'm starving." And we walked into _Olive Garden_ holding hands.

_This hole in my chest is now dissipated by you._

**A/N I know, right? Shocker! I wasn't planning on that happening, but im glad it did! :D Ch. Four is on its way :D I love my reviewers! Review's inspire me, so Click the Button!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Recommendations**

**Songs: ****Circus**** by Brittany Spears**

**Jacob Black**** by The Mitch Hansen Band**

**Clocks**** by Coldplay**

**Books: ****The Tenth Circle**** by Jodi Picoult**

**Fanfictions: ****A Small love story**** by chellomonkey**

**Home ****by sweetishbubble**

**Mothering class**** by teamedward240**

**Three Mothers**** by Lid C. **


	4. Unintended

**Positive, Negative, Neutral.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Hiya! Ha. Chapter four, as promised. **

**Dedicated to ****nolechic512**** who's magical psychic abilities predicted what happens in this chapter, ****butterflybabe23**** who PMed me (PM me for suggestions), and ****punkproud**** who was my first reviewer. LOVE YOU ALL!** **:D :D **

**Anyway This chapter is by....MUSE! I LOVE MUSE! Check them out on Stephenie's website under play lists in the Twilight Saga section. I 3 them. This chapter gets Juno-y.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the lady in the white suit and the protester. :D**

______________________________________________________________________________

**4:Unintended**

Two months. Two months of pure bliss. There's a whole other side of Emmett I have never explored before. The crazy thing is, we have lived two blocks away from them since they moved back in June. It's September, and we got back together in July. The fifteenth, to be exact. But who's counting?

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. That damn alarm clock. I reach out to slam my fist into it. Where did it go? I rolled over and was hit with suck a strong feeling of nausea . I jumped up and dashed to the bathroom to empty out my stomach contents.

Urgh! What was that about? I brushed my teeth to get rid of the disgusting taste. Disgusting. I walk out to the kitchen, suddenly thirsty.

"Morning, Rose. No shower?" asked Bella, who was showered and drinking coffee before class.

"Um, no. I'm not going to classes. I'm sick." Weirdly sick. I was peachy keen last night.

"Oh, stomach bug?" she asked, concerned. I nodded. "But it's not even flu season." she said, dumbfounded.

"Maybe I'm just weird." I said. I probably am just weird. I took out a bottle of water and a box of Saltines. Hurrah! I get to sit around, throw up, and watch bad TV.

Alice skipped in as I was grabbing a pail. "Stomach bug?" she asked me. I nodded. Whoopee!.

I walked into the living room and flopped on the couch. I flipped through the channels and landed on the Hallmark channel. Some bad teenage pregnancy flick was playing. The main character was currently staring at a pink plus sign, crying her eyes.

The door opened and Alice and Bella called out bye and left. Soon, I was lulled to sleep by the sad music and the girls sobs. Boo hoo.

_______________________________________()_____________________________________

I woke up suddenly, and once again was overcome with nausea. I leaned over, throwing up in the ice cream pail, like I used to when I was younger and had the flu.

Urgh. I don't want to do anything, but the horrible smell and taste were bugging me. I walk into the bathroom and clean up. Mental note: one day, I should find the cure to the flu.

When I'm finished with the disgusting details that you don't need to know about, I stare at myself in the mirror for five minutes straight. The doorbell rang. Huh?

I walk to the door, bored beyond belief. I look through the peephole and see Jasper smiling at me.

I open the door, "Hey, Jazz!" I said, overjoyed to have a visitor in my sheer boredom. Wow, I'm lame.

"Hey, I left my wallet here last night, did Alice find it. I called her and she told me that you were home sick, so..." He started.

"Oh yea! Um.. It's in the kitchen." I walked and heard him follow, after closing the door. I reached up on the top of the fridge, when suddenly I stopped. I saw a little red dot with an "R" on it.

That's how we keep track of our periods. Little red stickers with an "R", "A" or a "B" on it. Oh, my periods due on Friday.

Wait..."Jazz, what day is it?" I asked, paranoia creeping in my veins.

"The twenty-fifth, I guess." He said indifferently. But I was in shock. My period has never been a day late in my life.

"Oh no. No, no, no!" I moaned.

"Rose?" Jasper asked, "What's wrong." I was faintly aware of my phone ringing. I grabbed it. Alice.

"Hello?" I said shakily.

"Rose? I sent Jazz over for his wallet, if that's okay."

I couldn't answer her.

"Rose? What's wrong.." Alice asked.

"I need you to get me something." I whispered.

"What do you need? I'll get you anything. Tums, Rolaids, anything." Alice said, worry in her tone, "I'll even schedule a doctors appointment, or-"

"I need a pregnancy test." I whispered, barely intelligible.

There was a long pause. "Oh, God, Rose. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bella, too."

I could faintly hear Bella in the background. "Where are we going?"

"Bye." I whispered again.

"See ya." Alice said, before hanging up. I moved numbly into the living room. Jazz followed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I went over the facts in my head. Morning sickness, two late periods, the crying. I was positive.

I nodded, then burst out sobbing. Jazz crossed the room and sat next to me, wrapping his muscled arms around me.

"Shhh. It'll be alright." Jasper soothed me.

"N-nno I-it won't." I sobbed. "Em-Emmett wil-ll hate me." How could I do this to him? He broke up with me when he accidentally got Jamie Kalann pregnant. And what about me? He'll dump me, and I'll be alone again, pregnant, scared.

"Emmett wouldn't do that." Jasper said, stroking my hair.

"You don't understand." I said, more under control, "I'm so scared that he'll leave me. My only option is to get an abortion."

"No, I'm telling you. He wasn't the same after you guys broke up last time. He always said 'If I could have a second chance, I would never do that again.' He won't. I promise."

"I just can't, Jazz! It'll kill hi-" I was interrupted by Alice and Bella bursting in waving a brown bag.

"Got...three....take....now!" Panted Alice, who was all red faced.

I got up and grabbed the bag. I ran into to the bathroom and...well...you get it. I didn't know which one to take, so I peed on all three of them. One was the usual pink plus sign or blue negative sign. The other was a pink smiley face or a blue un-smiley face. The last sad either Pregnant or un-pregnant. Pretty straight forward.

I walked out of the bathroom in slow motion. I handed the smiley one to Bella and the pregnant/un-pregnant one to Alice. I stared at the screen, waiting.

Two minutes left.

One minute left.

30 seconds left.

+. A plus sign. I sat down slowly.

"Positive." I whispered. Positive.

"Smiley." said Bella

"Pregnant." said Alice.

And with those three words, my life ended. Or seemed to. I was probably just being melodramatic

"What's your plan?" Bella asked.

"Abortion." I said. I started shaking the test, as if it would disappear. "This stupid pink plus sign is sooooo unholy."

We sat in silent for awhile, "What are you watching?" Jazz asked, staring at the TV. The bad teenage pregnancy flick was still playing. The girl was now huge, and sitting on her bed crying. I laughed a short laugh with no humor in it.

"My life." I answered.

"Nuh Uh!" Alice said, wrinkling her nose, "Your not as ugly as her." something about that was so freakin' funny.

We were laughing so hard that we were doubled over. Finally, we were under control.

"But why abortion?" Bella asked, her face getting sour. She was pro-life. So, I launched into my 'Emmett got a girl pregnant once and that's why he broke up with me...' speech.

"I can't risk losing him again." I said, the tears building up again.

_______________________________________()_____________________________________

I roll over to my alarm clock, again rushing with that damn morning sickness. Emmett doesn't know. The plan was, get my abortion (appointment today) and then treat Emmett to dinner so I can "anonymously" say sorry.

I am so freakin' nervous for my appointment. What if the doctors screw up, and I can never have children again? What if-stop, Rose. Your just gonna get yourself all worked up.

After a quick shower and a bunch of other cleanly things you do in the morning, I'm ready to go.

"Rose?" Alice called, "Ready?" Nope.

"Yeah, I guess." NO! Rose, what are you getting yourself into? Ugh, my stomach is all bundled in nerves.

We walk out to the car, my lovely BMW M3, and we start driving. Then, we hit traffic, behind a mini van with only a million Pro-life bumper stickers.

"_Why kill an innocent life so you can live your life as you please?" _one said.

"_Baby's feel pain from conception." _said another

"_Abortion is the only legal form of murdering a_ _human left." _said one.

And my personal favorite had a picture of pregnant Juno and Paulie Bleaker on it. Just like the cover of **Juno**. _"Baby's have fingernails!"_

_"All baby's deserve to be borned!" _Dumb Sue Chin. Why are these quotes haunting me? Why, God? What did I ever do to you? Okay, so I broke a few commandments. Still.

"Finally," Alice muttered as traffic broke up.

Remember Emmett. Don't disappoint Emmett.

It takes another half an hour to get to the Abortion center. Women now, because they help out women now.

I can't believe it really exists. But it does.

I walk in with Alice and Bella. "I need an abortion."

The lady in the white coat, Chelsea, her name was, eyed my still flat belly. "Name?"

"Rosalie Hale." Suddenly, a protester bursts in.

"All baby's should have a chance at life!" The man shouted, "How would you like it if your mother killed you?" The protester asked me.

"Security!" Chelsea called. The man was dragged away by big men in blue jackets. "Not again, Mike. This is your fifth time."

"Sorry about that," Chelsea said brightly, "So, fill this out and don't skip the hairy details. We need to know about every score and every sore."

I handed the clipboard back. "Cancel my spot. Give it to someone else."

I burst into a run out of there, pushing myself until I got to my car. Alice and Bella weren't far behind me.

"Hey, Rose! Now what?" Alice called out.

"I couldn't do it, Alice. It smelled like a dentists office and I can't kill it." I looked her straight in the eye, "I'm having this baby."

Alice and Bella started smiling like crazy. "We're gonna be Aunts!"

_____________________________________()_______________________________________

I paced in front of Emmett. _Just do it, just do it_.

"Just tell Him!" Alice begs. She's practically been bouncing around the room since I canceled my appointment three hours ago.

"What is it, Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"I'm...pr. I'm," Big deep breaths, "I'm pregnant."

Emmett stares at me for the longest time. _Oh no , I made a huge mistake!_ He gets up and walked over until he was in front of me.

"Your pregnant?" He asked. I nodded. I don't know what I was waiting for. Maybe for him to hit me or walk out or start yelling.

"Well, it doesn't bother me. If it bothers you, there's...abortion-" He started.

"No!" I shouted.

"Or adoption." He finished.

"I'm keeping this baby." I said. He smiled suddenly. He hugged me.

"This time, I'm ready to be a dad." Emmett said into my hair.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N This was a super long chapter, over 8 pages on Microsoft word! I better see some reviews! All reviewers get a nice big cookie. Doesn't that sound nice???????????**

**Recommendations**

**Songs: ****Unintended**** by Muse**

**Monsoon**** by Tokio Hotel**

**1000 oceans**** by Tokio Hotel**

**Books: ****Plain truth**** by Jodi Picoult**

**My sister's keeper**** by Jodi Picoult**

**FanFictions: ****Reincarnated**** by Cinnamint Kitty **

**Old Flatmate**** by evendoe**

**Twilight MasterCard Commercial ****by Tinkerbella87 **

REVIEW!VvVvVvVvVvV!REVIEW!VvVvVvVvVv__________________________________


	5. Thorns

**I am updating, but it will be a short one :D I'm going to write for 2 hours straight and see what I come up with :D Stupid Confirmation class that I hate sooooo much!**

**This chapter is by....The Mitch Hansen Band! Shocker, right :O lolz, once again, nolechic512 was right with her predictions. And butterflybabe23, thanks for the suggestion! Punkproud has reviewed for every chapter! I love you guys. I love everyone who has either reviewed or favorited or alerted.....or even just read....Yes, this means Kati, Jessa, Annie, and Keshia! 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *Sobs uncontrollably* **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**5. Thorns**

Things got way busy after I found out the "great" news. Suddenly, every one of my Professors had to assign a bunch of papers and homework. Then, Alice just had to go shopping, and I don't even now the freaking sex! Then, Emmett had to treat me to dinners and movies in order to make up for the fact that I'm pregnant. I actually like that part. No, not the pregnancy! The dinners and movies.

Anyways, by the time I got around to setting up a doctors appointment, two more months passed! And I didn't even notice! So, here I sit, in a chilly room waiting for Doctor Peck. Alice is practically bouncing of the walls.

"What if it's a boy? Or a girl? Or, maybe, you have some freak fertility thingy, and you have triplets!" Alice said. She just can't wait, to shop.

"Oh, God! Not anymore than one. Please!" I beg to no one in particular.

"Oh, but why, Rose? It'd be so much fun!" Alice begs.

"If you want to be a walking Jupiter and have to shove three watermelons out of a lime sized hole _and_ deal with three monsters all the same age, then go ahead. I happen to have a brain." No way was I dealing with more than one. Finally the door opened, and Doctor Peck joined the mad house.

"How is everyone, today?" she asked staring at a clipboard, "We've got Rosalie Hale in, four months pregnant?" she looks up smiling. No secrets at a hospital I see.

"Yup." I said waving me hand. She walks over and presses a button. The screen lights up, and Alice begin bouncing. Emmett was sitting next to me instantly smiling.

"Yay! I'm so excited! Shopping! Yay!" Alice continued to bounce until Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder and settled her down.

The weird smelling, freezing, blue gel gets squirted on my baby bump, which was distinctive. She put that freaking picture taking thingy on my stomach and moved it around.

"Well, first things first, you have twins." she said, smiling to herself.

I groaned, "Alice, you cursed me! When I get myself off of this stinking chair and get this goo of my pelvis, I will kill you!"

"Yay!" Alice squealed, "Double the blankets and clothes and cuteness!"

"Double the trouble, double the crappy diapers, double the bottles, crying, waking up at three am!" I countered.

Dr. Peck was laughing, "Here's the head of baby A, and the feet of baby B." she said moving the freaky picture thing around on my stomach.

Emmett was in shock, "You okay with this?" I asked him.

"Uh, well, I guess, if you are." he answered.

"Jeez, Emmett! Twins?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Good thing I used to babysit." Bella muttered.

"Baby big head!" Alice exclaimed. She was right. Baby B was pretty big.

"Would you like to know the sexes?" Dr. Peck asked.

"Not really," I muttered.

"Yes! Oh please, Rose!" Alice squealed.

"Fine."

"Baby A is....Female. Annnnnnd...Baby B is Male." Dr. Peck said. She took the freaky picture thingy away and handed me a towel. Emmett helped me clean by stomach off. Finally, I could get up. Dr. Peck was pecking away on the keyboard. Ha, pecking!

"Everything looks healthy, no de-formalities or any health concerns. Your iron levels are low, though, so I recommend some iron supplements." Dr. Peck said, "And these are for you." she handed me some black and white photos of my babies.

Finally, we could leave. Urgh, I gotta pee, and I could use some form of food. I walked down the long hallway, when I saw a women holding the hands of two little boys. She was, estimation, about eight months pregnant.

"Bobby, get your Twin." The women said, nodding at the other boy, who was throwing magazines on the floor. Well, damn. That's my future. Suddenly, I'm having second thoughts.

I walked ahead of them, and yes! Oh, glory! A bathroom!

"Pit stop!" I announced, rushing to the women's bathroom. There was a chorus of groans behind me, but I really had to go.

If you have ever held in pee for an hour, try adding about eight pounds on top of that. It hurts.

When, I finished, they were standing around waiting. "About time." Edward muttered.

"Hey!" I said, my hormones kicking in, "Your not the pregnant one! I should shove two babies inside of _you _and see how _you_ feel."

Jasper snickered, while Bella, Alice and Emmett laughed out loud. We walked out to the car. I was in a pissed off mood.

"Where to, Miss pregnant?" Alice joked.

"Um....McDonald's!" I said, suddenly excited. I needed a Big Mac and a water bottle, because pregnant people can't have caffeine.

Emmett got into the drivers side, and the rest of them piled in the back. I bought one of those nice SUV things. It was red, of course. We got to McDonalds in record time. Of course, I was yelling at Emmett that he didn't drive fast enough. Then we ordered.

"I want a Big Mac. And fries. And a McFlurry. And another thing of fries. Do they still have those pie thingy's?" I asked Emmett, slapping him on the arm the whole time.

"Yes," He said, wincing under my slapping hand.

"Good! Get me one! Um.....cherry, no apple. Yeah, apple." I decided.

"Order enough food? Edward snickered. Emmett finished ordering and pulled ahead to pay. I turned around, anger building.

"You know what?" I snapped, my voice gaining volume.

"Rose, calm." Emmett said, rubbing my back.

"No! I'm pregnant. I have to feed three stomachs! You only have one! Your calling me fat!" I accused Edward. "Don't stare at me!" I snapped at Jasper.

"Jeez, this Rose has thorns!" Jasper said, laughing.

"When I get home, I'm going to release my pregnant hormone fury on Edward, and I'm gonna kick his ass. Then I'm gonna kick Jasper's ass. Then, I'm gonna have a soothing bath." I said.

"Don't mess with the pregnant girl," Alice warned Edward.

Then, my food came. "Food! Yay, my food! I love food!" I shouted, all anger forgotten. I opened my bag, licking my lips in anticipation.

"Hormones suck!" Emmett announced. I grabbed out the Big Mac first. Yummy. We ate in the parking lot, like a bunch of teenagers.

"Well, you can't have a soothing bath! Now that I know the sexes, we have a huge shopping trip! Why do you think I made Edward and Jasper come?" Alice said.

"Alice!" Bella complained, but then she ended up choking on air.

"Alice, I am not in the mood nor the condition," I took a big sip of my Mcflurry. "Get me a water bottle, my Mcflurry is gone." I pouted as Alice climbed in the back to get me one.

"You don't have a choice! We need supplies!" Alice protested.

"Fine," I said, "But I will hate you until my hyper-ish, happy-ish hormones kick in!"

Alice. Was. Relentless.

________________________________One hour later__________________________________

"Why do we have to go all the way to Albany for shopping." Going to Albany was a good 2 hour trip. Through about five towns and county side.

"Cause they have a great baby store." Alice said in a 'duh' tone. I sat up rite all of a sudden.

"I gotta pee. NOW!" I announced.

"You just went!." Emmett protested.

"Yeah, but then I downed a water bottle and a McFlurry in about ten minutes." I complained. My bladder was bursting.

"Well," Emmett looked around. "We've got about ten minutes until the next gas station. Can you hold it?" Emmett sped up.

"No! TEN MINUTES!" I have to go so bad, I could explode

"Tough!" Alice announced.

I hate her. "Emmett, I. Have. To. Pee. Got that? Now hurry!" I said. I will pee, right now, right here.

"Hear that Emmett? Rose has to pee!" Jasper said.

"I'm going as fast as God will let me!" He shouted.

"Dear, God! LET HIM GO FASTER!" I screeched.

"Five more minutes," Bella encouraged. Pure agony! I hate liquids. No! Don't think about liquids, Rose.

Finally, after what seemed to be years, Emmett pulled into a gas station parking lot. He screeched to a stop. I jumped out and half ran half walked in.

Once again, sweet relief I walked out and was about to leave, when I noticed they had huge slushies for only $2.50. Yummy! Blueberry. I walked around, and found a huge, family sized bag of Nacho flavored Doritoes. Again, YUMMY! I paid for my purchases.

There was six bendy straws in the hole thingy, all different colors. I carried out to see that Emmett had gotten gas and was walking in to pay.

"You have got to be kidding me, Rose! More liquids? We have, like, an hour of driving left." Edward exclaimed.

"What?" I pouted, "I got thirsty! And it's not all for me, see! Six straws. And, it's blueberry!"

"I love blueberry!" Jasper said. They were all lounging around outside, stretching there legs and such.

"I get the yellow straw!" Alice shouted.

"Green!" Edward claimed.

"Blue is mine! Back away!" Bella joked

"I get pink." I said, "They didn't have red, so I choose pink.

"I'll have the purple one." Jasper said, "Not like it really matters." Alice hugged him. That leaves orange for Emmett. I jumped into the front, opened the hatch thingy and grabbed a permanent marker. I marked a letter on each one and gave Emmett's an "Em" so he doesn't get mixed up with Edwards.

Emmett appeared. "More liquids?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's not all for me!" I protested. The orange one is yours. And I got Doritos! Yay!" I said. I clapped my hands together. I was in a happy mood now.

We all climbed in so we can leave. "Ready? OKAY!" Alice said bouncing on her seat, next to Jasper.

_______________________________One hour later___________________________________

We were at the mall now. Yeah! Shopping! NOT!. My mood turned sour after another hour in the car. I was a Dorito hog, according to Edward.

Alice dragged me into Baby's "Я" us. Hurrah! Again, not!

"Ohhhh, look at this, Rose!" She said, holding up a cute pair of PJ's that had a Teddy bear on it. They came in blue, yellow, and pink.

"Cute," I cooed, "But what about baby shower?"

"Oh, that's gonna be at Emmett's mom's house." She said. "I already called Esme, she was fine with that, ecstatic, actually."

"Hurrah!" I said. Many shopping bags later, we ended up in the maternity ward of Kohls.

"I like this one." I said, picking up a nice shirt.

"Look at this one!" Bella said, laughing. It was a sweatshirt that said "Two is better than one". It came with sweat pants that said "Twins" on the butt.

"Cute!" Alice exclaimed. Many more shopping bags, complaints from the guys, and money signs later, we were ready to go.

It only took twenty minutes in the car, and I was asleep. My dream was crazy, filled with dancing tacos and pizza.

The last thing I remember before being set in my bed was Emmett staring down at me while he carried me, and smiling like the happiest person on earth.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Another long update. I thought it might be short, but I ended up writing for Three hours, not two. :D So????? HIT or MISS???????? What do you think about the twins!?!?!**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Recommendations:**

**Songs: ****Don't Jump**** by Tokio Hotel**

**Thorns**** by The Mitch Hansen Band**

**Switzerland**** by The Bella Cullen Project**

**Books: ****Maximum Ride**** by James Patterson**

**Heaven**** by V.W. Andrews**

**Fanfictions: ****Emmett's Bright Angel**** by vaJAYMIE **

**Twilight Spoof**** by Tonksxhairbandxklutz **

**7 vampires, a human, and a baby**** by Inwepirate-elf **

**REVIEW MY FRIENDS! REVIEWERS GET VIRTUAL COOKIES!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	6. Move Along

**A/N I am sooooo sorry for the delay in updates! But to make it up, I'm gonna write as much as possible this weekend and hopefully I will have chapter 10 up by Sunday!:D**

**This chapter is by...........The All American-Rejects!**

**I took my other story, Morning Star, down and I have room for another one on my plate, so I put a poll up on my Profile and you can vote for two stories, sooooo VOTE AWAY!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT! Own Twilight, soooooo yea you get it!**

**Chapter 6: Move Along**

I was now five months, and I felt fat. Of course. I am pretty big, and here I sit. On Emmett's lap, while his fingers drew circles on my stomach. It felt so good. But, I was arguing with Alice, again.

"Just think guys! In four months, we are gonna have a little girl, and a little boy! And, it will be sooooo much fun!" She pulled a little bear out of a bag from that baby store.

"And, whose gonna change the diapers?" I asked, feigning sweetness. HA! As if. Alice believes that babies are all cute and no work. Again, HA!

"That's the mommy's job!" Alice said. Jasper sighed.

"Drop it Alice. You are not going to get Rose to feel optimistic about the babies. Ever." He said, running his fingers through his hair. They were _trying_ to feel happy about my pregnancy, but my mood swings aren't helping.

"Oh well. Hey, Rose, when can we set up the nursery? Alice asked.

"Uhm. Well, considering I live with three girls in a three bedroom apartment, I don't know. Uhm, when do you want to get the broom closet ready, Bella?" I said sarcastically. It was kind of a problem that we don't have extra bedrooms.

"Hardy har, har." Bella said.

"But that is kind of a problem." Alice said nibbling on her lip.

"Very good, Alice!" I said, clapping my hands. But, now I was serious. What am I going to do when the babies come? I need a place to live. Then, it clicked in my head.

"Mrs. Johnson, next door, is moving because she got married with a guy from Albany." I started, "Her apartment is a four bedroom, two bathroom one. They are leaving this weekend, and they haven't sold the apartment yet."

"Brilliant!" Alice squealed.

"Wait, wouldn't that mean that they are moving right now, considering that its Saturday?" Edward asked. Always the logical one.

"Yeah. That would mean they're moving now." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"YAY!" Alice squealed, "Oh, let's go talk to them! Maybe they would need help! Rosalie, you know them, right?"

"Yeah, I babysit them." Then, the doorbell rang. Edward jumped up to answer it, then came back with Mrs. Johnson. Speak of the devil, and she shall come. Okay, so she isn't really a devil, but her kids are.

"Hi, everyone. Um, we are moving right now, and the kids are getting into things, because they don't want to leave. Me and Tim can't do it all. I could use dome help, but you don't have to." she said, rambling out of stress, most likely.

"We would love to help, Mrs. Johnson!" Alice squealed. I hauled myself out of the chair, but it was harder than it looked.

"Help." I whimpered. Jasper chuckled and helped me out of Emmett's lap. It's not like I was interested in watching the devils, or at least, that's what I hoped I'd be doing instead of moving boxes or something like that.

"Oh, Rose, you can watch the kids and the rest can help Me, Tim and the movers. Giving your condition." Mrs. Johnson said, "Speaking of which, how far along are you now? Do you know the gender?"

"I am eighteen weeks, and, yes. Twins, boy and girl." I replied. She raised her eyebrows at the word 'twins'.

"Bless your heart." she said, smiling.

"I know, right!?" Alice said, skipping. We were in the Johnson's apartment, now. It was quiet, too quiet.

"ROSALIE!!!!!" I little girl shouted. Angie flung herself at me, then Tommy hugged my leg and Kirsten appeared form her room.

"Hi, guys!" I said. Kirsten is nine, and the oldest of the bunch, Angie is six and a half, and Tommy is three. I introduced them.

"Whoa, Rosalie." Kirsten had her eyebrows raised. She knows too much for a nine year old.

"Rosalie is having a baby, and I want to play with it right now!" Angie said. I had always considered Angie as one of my own.

"Alright, guys! Break it up, your going to suffocate Rose." Mrs. Johnson said, "The guys can help Tim and the movers with the furniture, and you girls can help me in the kitchen. We still have to pack boxes, and such." Bella and Alice stalked of with her, while Emmett, Jasper, and Edward stalked of to help a burly looking man and a few other people in uniform.

Kirsten appeared by my side when we were alone, "Alright, who did you bang? You don't just magically become pregnant." I looked down at my stomach. See what I mean by 'knows too much'?

"The tall, muscled one. Emmett Cullen." I said, and I couldn't help but laughed when her eyebrows shot up, "Surprise you, or something?"

"Well, yeah! I thought you would say it was the bronze haired one. But, then again, he was staring at Bella like she was an angel." She said thoughtfully.

"Edward? Oh, no. He has been Bella's since ninth grade!" I said laughing.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. Neither of you guys have had a stable guy since you were with Royce." She stared at her fingers, embarrassed. Her next question surprised me though, "What does it feel like, I mean, sex and stuff." her cheeks turned red.

"You are a nine year old girl, and if you really want to know, ask your mom. It's not my job to tell you about that." Again, she knows _way too much_.

"Can I feel it!" Angie yelled, running up to me with a baby doll. She is such a cutie, I love her.

"Sure, but use your inside voice, you'll startle the babies." I said, and waited for Kirsten to catch on.

"Babies!?!? You mean like, twins and stuff? How many times did you bang him?" Kirsten said in a hushed, but surprised tone.

"What does 'bang him' mean?" Angie asked. Tommy wandered over and handed me a red color crayon.

"Bang him means that-" I covered Kirsten's mouth before she got too detailed. Good God, Kirsten. Where does she learn this stuff?

Tommy climbed up on one side of me and Angie on the other. They placed hands on either side of my stomach.

"So, you have two babies in here?" Tommy asked in his cute three year old voice. I don't think I could deal with leaving these kiddies!

"Yup!" one of the babies gave a good kick under Angie's hand. She squealed and squirmed, giggling.

Emmett, Jasper and a few moving guys were dismantling and moving Kirsten's full sized bed. I got up and moved over to the movie shelf. They were focusing on kitchen and bedrooms so far. Alice, Bella and Mrs. Johnson moved by with boxes labeled "kitchen".

"Mrs. Johnson?" I was interrupted.

"Please, call me Emma. That goes for all of you guys." She said, looking at Alice and Bella.

"Ok, then. Emma? Can we put a movie in?" I don't think they will get to doing much with the kids underfoot. She seemed to catch on to my idea.

"Yeah, Why don't you guys go to Rose's apartment and watch Wall●E?" She said. I nodded and all the kids cheered yeah.

I grabbed the movie case, "Alright troopers! You are all looking dapper, now let's march on!" I said. The kids jumped up and started marching towards my apartment.

I put Wall●E in and watched as the kids settled themselves in. I was in the middle of the couch, while Tommy was curled up on my left and Angie was curled up on my right. Kirsten choose a chair all by herself.

I found myself staring at the screen, not really paying any attention at all. All I saw was a little, dirty robot and a sleek, smooth, white robot moving around. Then I was seeing myself on a roller coaster, giving birth. Did I mention there was tacos, too?

_______________________________________***____________________________________

"Rose! Rosie? Up, come on now, Up!" A voice was saying in my ear. I looked around and saw Alice on one side of me. Emmett was supporting a half asleep Kirsten and Angie was asleep in Tim's arms.

"Thank you so much!" Mrs. Johnson said, who was holding Tommy. He was awake, but tired. It wasn't dark, but it was getting there. "I don't know what we would have down with out your help!" She said looking at all of us, beaming.

"No problem, Emma!" Alice said smiling. They all walked out to leave for their new home.

"Did you guys finish?" I asked sleepily.

"Yup. Surprising enough. And, I placed an offer on the apartment, and they couldn't resist it! That apartment will be our's in two weeks!" she was obviously excited about that. She was bouncing, as usual.

I will be six month's when that apartment becomes mine. Hurrah. Emmett came in looking exhausted.

"Where is Edward, Bella, and Jazz?" I asked.

"They went for food." Alice said, "Taco Bell okay for you?"

Heck yeah! "I have been dreaming about taco's for the last week." I admitted. Boy, were those some weird dreams. Oh, well. Dr. Peck says that it's normal for weird dreams.

Then, Bella walked in followed by Edward and Jasper. She brought the smell of Tacos with her. OO! I can't wait!

"Food!" I demanded, my stomach growling loudly to clarify that I'm hungry. Bella handed me a bag, and I dug in.

"Jeez, Rose!" Jasper said smiling, but soon we were all eating taco's. Who knew that moving made everyone tired and hungry.

"Isn't this great, guys! We helped out a friend, got a new apartment, and bought taco's all in the same day!" I said. My mood was set at happy. Which was a good thing. Everybody hates a mad, pregnant girl.

"Yup!" Bella said, "And, we get to move stuff all over again when Rose moves. Speaking of which, how are we doing this?"

"What I thought, was that Me and Emmett moves in the Johnson's together and Edward and Jazz move in with you two, and we sell your guys' apartment for some extra Ka-Ching!" I said, happily.

"Sure, whatever." Emmett said sleepily. I was still sleepy as well. Our town has fallen dark, and it was now eight o'clock.

We finished eating and headed to bed. We had a big day tomorrow.

_____________________________________***______________________________________

I woke up to Alice bouncing on mine and Emmett's bed.

"Lets. Go. Shopping. Now. Big. Huge. Sale. At. Stores. Need. Paint." She said in time with her bounces. Argh, I will kill her.

"Alice, it's early!" I groaned.

"Is not!" she protested, "It's only nine o'clock!"

NINE O'CLOCK! I will definitely kill her. Then, I thought up a compromise.

"How about, I stay her and pack while you take Bella, Edward, and Jasper shopping. Then, Emmett will stay here and dismantle stuff."

"Good plan!" she shouted, "BELLA!" she ran from the room, and I got up to shower. _Why me? _I thought as I stared at my stomach.

I finished my shower and walk into the kitchen. Alice was sitting with Bella at the table making a list. Again, why me?

I grabbed a jar of peanut butter and a spoon and dug in. Yummy, have you ever just ate peanut butter without anything else? It's amazing.

"What color do you want to nurseries?" Alice asked. Ugh! I don't really care. I at more peanut butter, while they waited for my response.

"They kids' rooms are already painted." I said. "Kirsten's room is purple with a disco ball painted on the ceiling." Alice raised her eyebrows, "Mrs. Johnson is an artist. She practiced on her kids' rooms and her own. But not really in there. Anyways, Angie's room is pink with flowers 'growing' from the floor and a sun on the ceiling. Tommy's room is light blue with clouds on the ceiling."

"Perfect!" Alice squealed, "We don't even have to paint! This saves so much time! The girl will have Angie's old room and the boy will obviously reside in Tommy's old room."

"Great!" I said shoving more peanut butter in my mouth. Alice and Bella finished their list, dragged Edward and Jasper away from Guitar Hero and they left. I grabbed Emmett and we headed to his Apartment. It's hardly lived in anymore. Since we fell in love, they have stayed over all the time.

First, we put it on the market, then we sold the beds, which was actually easy. We just went to a 'Used items" store and gave them away. Along with all of their other furniture. We kept some things, like their clothes, TV, movies, all personal belongings. Things, like the beds and the things we didn't need left.

We kept the living room set and the kitchen table and such. Moving around was a lot of work, and we were exhausted once again when we finished. Another day, another furniture set moved around

______________________________________***_____________________________________

I was now six month's and moved into our home. The Johnson's apartment was perfect. The baby's kicked more often now, like right now, while I watched _The House Bunny_ with the 'gang'.

"Emmett," I grabbed his hands and placed them where the kicks were strongest. He waited, then BANG. A huge kick right under his hand. I watched his face light up at the kick. I was truly huge now.

We sat, marveling, while everyone took turns feeling. One of the babies kicked for each person.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Emmett's phone rang. He pulled it out and opened it.

"Hello?" pause. "Hi, mom." Mom? "Yeah, that would be a great time." pause, "She's doing great, yes I am." pause. "Okay." He handed the phone to Jasper.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"She want's to know if now would be a good time for a visit. We would get out of classes for two weeks and stay in Fork's for that long also." He said

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: HIYA! Well, that was a nine page update, and this chapter get's kinda boring, but it was necessary. The next Chapter includes Super nice Esme, Super Hot Carlisle, a Dumb idiot (Ick Jacob), two bitches (Jessica and Lauren), and a very cute five year old (not Angie). :D should be fun! Oh, and, it's Rosalie's BABY SHOWER! YAY!**

**Make sure you go to my profile and vote for two stories. Don't forget to review! :D**

**Recommendations**

**Songs: ****Beautiful**** by 10 years**

**So long, Goodbye**** by 10 years (Rock version and Acoustic Version)**

**Focus**** by 10 years**

**Proud of you**** by !0 years (I'm listening to this right now! Very pretty song! Jesse Hasek is SOOOOOOO HOT!)**

**Breakdown**** by Seether**

**Rise above this**** by Seether**

**Drug of Choice**** by 10 years**

**Books: ****Maximum Ride series**** by James Patterson**

**REVIEW :D REVIEW :D REVIEW :D REVIEW :D REVIEW :D REVIEW :D REVIEW**


	7. You Make Me Smile

**Positive, Negative, Neutral**

**A/N Hi, another update. Because I really want to get to chapter 10 by Sunday. REVIEW and go to my profile and VOTE for two stories! :D**

**This chapter's title is a song by.....Blue October!**

**Disclaimer: I own Lily Ann! And the plot! But that's it....):**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**7. You Make me Smile**

"On the road again, Just can't wait to get one the road _again_." I glared at Alice. She was bouncing around with obvious excitement, _again._ And, now they're forcing me on a four day trip, cross country, because Emmett is petrified that flying will hurt me, or the babies.

AGAIN! It was early for me, around six-thirty am. That is really early. And now, we are waiting for Emmett, who is having "Technical Difficulties" A.K.A. Jasper will not wake up. Finally, they appeared, Jasper yawning every ten seconds. And the magical group is off, on the road, _again_.

I slept for most of the morning, but was fully awake once Emmett mentioned a form of food. We ended up at Subway (Eat Fresh!!), where I ordered a bunch of food and such. Then, I peed, as a request from Edward, who was still stressed from the last huge trip with pregnant Rose.

Let me tell you, that is not fun. Going on trips with pregnant Rose? Nope. Not at all.

Then we drove for hours again, but we stopped for gas, and I got Doritos (again) and a huge slushy with six straws (again). I'm going to Imitate a MasterCard commercial! Hurrah.

"Big sixty-four ounce slushy - $2.50. Family sized bag of Doritos - $3.80. Five extra straws - 50ཱ. The look on Edward's face when I walked out with this? - priceless." I bursted out laughing, loving every second of that.

I climbed up in the front and took a sip from my straw, "Same straws as last time. This gas station had red, though, so I'm red." I took another sip.

Then more hours of driving and such, and we where at a hotel somewhere. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

The sun awoke me the next day, along with Alice's hyper bouncing and talking. I sighed and got up so I could use the bathroom. "Get up early, Drive for hours, eat a slushy, and _repeat_." I said wearily. Although, I like the thought of a slushy. My shower was taken and I was dressed.

"Emmett? Where is my peanut butter!" I called out. Rose is hungry, and hungry Rose means angry Rose.

"It's in the bag thing on the table - yawn - with the bread and such." He called back. Jasper was actually awake. I raised my eyebrows at him while I got out a plastic spoon and my jar of Skippy.

"Alice was too much to bear, so I just decided to get up." He stated, answering my thoughts. I shoved a spoon full of peanut butter in my mouth.

"How do you eat that?" He asked in a disgusted tone. I laughed and stuck my finger in the jar, pulled it out, and wiped the peanut butter on his nose.

"Because, I'm pregnant. And, one of the babies likes peanut butter and the other one likes tacos." I said teasingly. And, I'm on the road....again.

_____________________________________*8*______________________________________

Esme was squealing, much like Alice does all the time. She ran toward us, laughing, "Oh, I've missed you all! Alice, dear and Bella!" She turned towards me, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Hi." I said tentatively.

"Rose!" She said, her voice full of pride, "I'm so happy for you." she hugged me. The she noticed her adopted sons, and her squeals of joy increased.

"Jazzy!" She said, smothering her middle child with love, "Edward, I hope you've been well," More smothering of kisses and hugs, "Emmett!" Even more kisses and hugs.

It was like watching a real family, something I never had. With my parents being dead, I felt alone. My aunt never saw me and my siblings as though they were her own. But, these guys, they had lost everything. Jasper has been with the Cullens forever. Esme and Carlisle were, in a state of depression, you could say. Esme had lost her first child, a few days after the birht, and the birth had complications, so Esme couldn't have babies anymore.

Anyways, Carlisle took Esme away from the birth place of her child, to get rid of memories. They were in Texas, and one morning, there was a baby boy on their front step. It had a note, that Jasper had kept. It said:

"_My dearest Jasper, _

_I am so sorry I left you, but it was better this way. In the future, you should __try and find me. I will always be here, in your hometown._

_My love forever, Maria._

And Carlisle and Esme had raised him ever since. He took a vacation in his senior year, to try and find them, but, she had died in a bloody civil war, In Mexico.

The year Jasper turned ten, Esme and Carlisle adopted again, this time an eleven year old boy, Emmett, whose parents left him at an orphanage when he was a baby, and Edward, age nine, whose parents died with disease.

Esme loved those boys dearly, but now they were adults, and, in Emmett's case, nearly parents.

We were staying for two weeks, the first week will be relaxation and the second week will be my Baby Shower. And we did relax, watching movies, swimming in the river, or they swam and I watched. We ate Esme's awesome cooking and just enjoyed life. Then, The baby shower came.

We were restless now, anxious to get done with the shower. Esme noticed this, so she sent us out with a huge shopping list. Some of the items were crazy, and didn't seem to fit in with the list. But, Alice just had a huge smile on her face, so I assumed she new why.

"Lets see here, Cotton balls? Why do we need those? And plastic babies? That makes no sense..." Alice just gigged madly at my confusion. I hate her sometimes.

"You'll see, Rose! You'll see!" She said.

"Okay then, Alice and Jasper, you are Team Utensils. Get the plates and cotton balls and such. Edward and Bella, you are in charge of produce and drinks, me and Emmett will get the main course." I said.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" Jasper said jokingly. He and Alice stalked of to find the stuff on the list I gave them. Edward and Bella headed for produce, while me and Emmett got the rest.

"Baloney, Baloney." I hummed to myself, then chose my sandwich meat. Emmett came over with turkey and ham.

"I got the plates, straws, ice tray, plastic baby cake toppers..." Alice trailed off. Jasper set the stuff in the cart, "Hi there." Alice cooed. Huh?

I turned in the direction she was looking and saw a tiny girl staring at my belly. Ah, lovely.

"Lady, do you have a baby in you tummy?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said, "I have two babies in here." I rubbed my belly for maximum effect. Her eyes popped wide.

"How did you fit them in there?" She asked incredulously.

"I don't know. Say, where's your Mommy?" I asked her. Emmett came over with cheese, and smiled at the little girl.

"You make friends with little kids easily." he said teasingly, nudging me gently.

"I don't know. Last time I saw here, she was getting Shawn off the shelves. Then I ran really fast." She said. And then, she continued her babble, "And then, Kati was texting with Brad. He has a motorcycle and he sometimes goes in her room alone. And then, my older brother Mikey is stupid!"

We raised our eyes at the Brad stuff, "So what's your name?" Alice asked. I would probably take her up to the counter and have the staff "call" her mom.

"My name is Lily Ann! I'm five, and I hate school!" She said. What a cutie! I couldn't help but laugh. "When you have your babies, you should name one Ella, like the princess on Ella Enchanted! My best friends name is Ella. I like that name better than Lily Ann." she said.

"LILY ANN, I SWEAR TO GOD!" A women, I suppose her mother, yelled. She was carrying a screaming toddler, who must be Shawn. Behind her, a boy pushed the cart, complaining that it was heavy. He must be Mikey. A teenager appeared from an aisle holding popcorn. She must be Kati.

"I am so sorry." The women said.

"It's no problem." I said.

"Mommy, she has TWO babies in her tummy!" Lily Ann squealed.

"Good luck." The mother said. She set Shawn, who had now shut up, in the baby chair part of the cart. She lifted Lily Ann and put her with the food. "Come on, now!" She said, shooing Mikey. She turned towards us, "Thank you for...finding her. It would have taken me ages to if it weren't for you."

"Again, no problem." Alice said. What's with the word again? Everybody is saying that word all the time and it's really bugging me!

Kati's phone rang and she flipped it open. She was talking at hyper speed to a friend.

"Calling Brad, again?" Mikey asked, making kissy noises.

"Shut the hell up, you idiot!" Kati slapped him.

"OW! Mom!" Mikey screeched.

"Bye!" The mom called out she pushed the cart away, the Lily Ann stood up and begin shouting at us.

"I HOPE YOU HAVE TWO BABY GIRLS! BOYS ARE SMELLY!" I laughed, then Lily Ann fell backwards onto the food.

"Dammit, Lil'!" The mom shouted, then, their voices faded.

"WOW!" Jasper said, "That's your future Rose!" He teased. I smacked him. "Ow." He muttered. Bella and Edward appeared, dragging with them the two people I hoped I would never see again. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley followed them, talking at a million miles an hour.

"Look what the eastern wind blew in!" Lauren said snidely, "Couldn't wait until you were out of college, could you Rosalie?" She said eyeing my huge belly.

"Nope." I popped the 'p' and laughed at her expression.

"Oh My God! Rosalie, your pregnant!" Jessica exclaimed, just catching on. Wow, they didn't change a bit.

"No, I'm not pregnant. I just gained weight." I said sarcastically.

"Well, why would you do that?" Jessica asked.

"She's pregnant! You ditz!" Lauren shouted. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Bella and Edward begin setting the fruit down.

I knew exactly how to get rid of them, "Oh My God. Is that Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie over there?" Actually, it was. Jessica and Laurens heads turned over where I was pointing. "Aren't they like, so cute!?"

Alice and Bella caught on immediately and begin bouncing and squealing. "Tyler!" Lauren yelled. Her and Jessica took off for them.

"Now let's make a run for it." We disappeared into the cracker aisle.

"Bella? Is that you?" a deep male voice asked.

"I swear to God!" I shouted. I turned around and found myself staring at a much older looking Jacob Black. His eyes bulged at my stomach.

"Yea, I'm pregnant. Gawk and stare. I'm going to get the Ritz crackers and such." I turned around and walked down the aisle. Bingo, I found them!

I knocked over at least three boxes in the process of getting mine. "Shoot." I muttered. The man in front of me crouched down to help me.

"Thank you, I'm so clumsy." I said.

We stood up, "Rosalie?"

"Royce? Oh, wow. Uh, hi." I said. He stared at my stomach.

"Im sorta pregnant." I said, laughing nervously.

"I see that." He said, tightly.

"You look better." I said. Last time I had seen Royce, he was drunk and in the process of getting high.

"Uh yeah. I went to rehab." a women walked over.

"Royce, baby. Who's your friend?" a blonde women with huge boobs asked him. Royce shifted uncomfortable.

"Rosalie, this is Leila, my wife." Royce said.

"Hi, I'm expecting also!" she said with false happiness.

I stared, "Ugh, congratulations. That's good news. Um, gotta go. I'll see you around." I turned my cart around. I don't know why, but tears pinched the back of my eyes.

Jacob had left. Bella and Alice stared at me with concern. Only they knew who he was. Alice reached me before I reached them.

"What did he say." Alice asked low. I was now next to the rest of them.

"Nothing." I said, but my voice broke all funny.

"What. Did. He. Say?" Alice demanded.

I dragged Alice and Bella to the side. Emmett tried to follow, but I pushed him away. "That blonde slut is his new wife. She's expecting. You guys tell Emmett so he doesn't spontaneously combust. I just want to get out of here." I walked back over to them, and listened to Alice tell them.

"That's Royce King, and the blonde bimbo is his new wife-"

"Royce got Married?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Yes, and apparently there's a B. A. B. Y. On the way." Bella finished. I heard Emmett catch up to me.

"Are you going to be okay? You have moved on as well." Emmett asked.

"He broke my heart! First you, then him! I can't forgive either of you until I know that you really, _really_ feel remorse. That will never happen with him." I said

*8*_______________________________Baby Shower______________________________*8*

I was making baby ice cubes. You put a little plastic baby (they finally told me the use of that) on top of half an ice cube. Then, you cover the baby with water and freeze it again. We were gonna play a game to see whose "baby" get melted out of the ice, or born, first. Me and Alice had this job, and we were talking about Royce.

"I mean," Alice started, "It was okay for him to date, right?" I nodded, "Not to go out and get a girl pregnant and have to marry her!" I agreed, "And then, he just expects you to be okay with this!"

"I know, Alice. Can we not talk about it?" I asked.

"Oops, sorry Rose!" She said.

It was the day of our baby shower, and the first guest were arriving. Emmett's adoptive grandparents were here. Anne and Steve. They were from Esme's side. Carlisle's parents were dead. Angela and Ben were coming, and my siblings and aunt would be here. Alice invited Jacob yesterday. Renеe and Phil were flying in, and Charlie and his new wife, Sue were coming. Along with Seth and Leah. It was small, but I liked it that way.

I took out a tray of finished cubes and put a few in Anne's drink. I carried it out to her. She grabbed it, and...inspected it?

"There's a baby in my ice cube!" Anne exclaimed. We all laughed and Esme explained the rules of the game.

Our other games were fun too. We gave each women a safety pin, and once all the guests get here, you can't ever say the word "Baby". If you catch a guest say "baby", you get to steal their safety pin.

The cotton balls were for a game where you blindfold a guest, and they have to transfer the cotton balls from one bowl to another with a heavy spoon. Most of the time they miss and don't transfer any. It was supposed to guarantee to make people laugh.

Finally, all the guests arrived. For the first part, everyone mingled. I hung out with Cynthia, Alice's sister, for awhile. Then visited my own siblings. Then, I sat my seven month pregnant ass down. God, I was tired.

"Present time!" Alice sang out.

Hurrah. Present after present was opened. Alice continued to scribble stuff on a notepad, chuckling to herself. Weird.

When I finally finished opening all the presents, Alice stood up. "While Rose was opening her gifts, I took note of some of the things she said, and those phrases will be the things she say while she is in labor. Phrase one: 'Not More!' Well, obviously, Rose. I mean, your having Twins! Phrase two: 'I like this one, it's cute.' Well, I would hope you would like your baby! Phrase three: "Look at the way the booties are grippy." Um, Oooookay. Phrase four, "Oh, it's a bear! I love bears!" I hope there isn't a bear in the delivery room."

"HEY!" Emmett shouted. We all erupted into laughter.

"And, the last phrase, and my favorite: 'Emmett, Don't touch that part, it will break.' What part is he touching?" Alice teased. We were laughing so hard, it hurt! We played some more games, enjoyed life. I was smiling the whole time, and for the time being, I had forgotten all about everything. Royce, the babies, my aching feet. I was truly happy.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Super long update, so you BETTER review. PLZ!?! please answer the following questions in a review or PM: What do you think of Lily Ann? What do you want the babies to be named? Would you rather (A) have Rose go into labor at night, or,(B) during the day, while she is alone?**

**Thank you for answering! REMEMBER to (a) go to my profile and vote, (b)REVIEW!, and (C) Eat your yummy cookies for reviewing! :D**

**No recommendations today.**


	8. Pain

**A/N This Chapter is Dedicated to EVERYONE who has read my story :D I love you GUYS!**

**:O**

**This chapter is by......Jimmy Eat World**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and that is it! :D :D :P**

**8. Pain**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Eight months, and huge. I was confined to bed rest by Dr. Peck yesterday. My ankles are the size of a soft balls! I have Emmett massaging them every night. Do you know how boring it is to have to sit around and do basically nothing, ever? EVER? It's really hard.

We were in my apartment, I was on the couch and Emmett was massaging my ankles (thank you, Emmy bear!). I was trying to focus on The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2, but my ankles throbbed and my lower back ached from the walk to the bathroom and back.

Have you ever heard of the phrase "Pregnancy is beautiful"? Well, it's not. Ever.

"Ouch." I winced.

Emmett stopped and everyone looked at me. Dr. Peck had told them to be on their toes, that the twins could come early.

"Are you sure your okay?" Emmett asked. He has been edgy ever since Dr. Peck told them that.

"I'm peachy-keen." I said, truthfully. The problem was my back, not any contractions. Nothing like contractions.

"This is not working." Jasper said, bringing me my heating pad. I placed it on my lower back and sighed in relief. I was settling down, calm as the sea.

WHAM! Well, that lasted a long time. "Stop kicking me!" I moaned.

"You may not be feeling up to this, but, have you thought of names yet?" Alice asked. Nope. I haven't.

"No." I sighed, "I'm open for suggestions."

"How 'bout, Kayla?" one of the babies kicked lightly, as if to say "that's not my name, mommy". I believed her.

"Jessa?" another kick.

"Nope."

"Harmony?" another kick.

"Nope."

"Ella." Emmett suggested, remembering Lily Ann. The baby thrummed when I thought of Lily Ann.

"Um..." then it hit me, "Ellarose." The baby kicked, but softly, as if she was saying that 'It's ok, but not the greatest.'

"That's great!" Alice squealed.

"I love it." Emmett said, smiling.

"Now the boy." Alice said. I groaned.

"Justin." kick. Dammit.

"Nope."

"Kaleb." Kick. ARGH!

"Nope."

"Matthew." nothing. Peace.

"Perfect." Now I have to pee, "All right, Emmett. Help me up. This girl gotta pee." I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I did my business and walked out. That's when the pain hit my.

"Ow!" I shouted. Emmett was by my side in an instant. I could tell he was panicking. I grabbed my stomach. That wasn't a kick.

"Is it time?" Alice asked, bouncing.

"Ow!" I called out again, I whimpered "I don't know if it's time or not." I said, shakily. Owie, owie, owie, owie.

"That's IT!" Emmett said loudly, "We are going to the hospital."

The car ride there made us all nervous. I was practically gasping with nerves. When we got there, Dr. Peck happened to be leading a family of five on an elevator.

"Dr. Peck!" Emmett called out. A panicky edge was in his voice. It scared me. Dr. Peck and the family of five all turned looked at us. That's when I saw her, Lily Ann.

"Hey! I know her! She's the Pregnant Lady from Wal●Mart!" Lily Ann called out weakly. What is wrong with Lily Ann?

"Is it time?" Dr. Peck asked. I suddenly felt like I shouldn't be center of attention.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I had some really bad pain. And...What are you doing here, Lily Ann?"

"I have cancer." she replied. Those three words made my pregnancy pains seem like a sliver.

"Oh, no! You guys go ahead, we can just wait around, we will be fine!" I said. I couldn't possibly be selfish enough to take away the attention of a five year old with cancer.

"Well, at least let us get you a room." Dr. Peck said, "It's okay, because Lily Ann was just heading to have some Chemotherapy." More pain. I winced, but tired to hide it. Didn't work. "Let's at least get you a room." We entered the elevator, which carried us up to the maternity ward. Hurrah.

I sat and waited while Dr. Peck took Lily Ann to her room. I ignored each spasm of pain. Lily Ann couldn't just die.

"Ok." Dr. Peck walked in, "I got Lily Ann comfortable, let's check what's going on." She checked, "Well, your not dilating at all, so I think you have the Braxton Hicks contractions." I sighed.

"I feel so stupid." I muttered. Emmett let out a hug rush of air.

"Don't feel stupid, it happens on a daily basis, increased whit multiple births." Dr. Peck reassured.

"Am....Am I aloud to see Lily Ann?" I asked, still shaken up by the fact that she has cancer.

"Yes. Her mother allows visitor's while she's in the hospital. Her whole preschool class visits often." Dr. Peck said with a small smile.

I walked down to the Children's Oncology Wing. I felt tears well up at her weak form, hooked up to a machine.

"Hi, Rose." she said, her voice barely a whisper. Her face turned a sickly green, and lightning fast, her mother had a basin under her chin.

Lily Ann threw up violently, "So, your not in labor?" Her mother asked. I shook my head.

"No, it was Braxton Hicks" I said, clearing my throat.

"Oh, I had them with Lily Ann only." she said. Suddenly, Lily's vomit turned bright red, like blood. It was blood, I could smell the rusty scent. Her mother hit the nurse button, and suddenly doctors were in here.

"I'm sorry," a nurse begin, "You will have to leave." I nodded and made my way out. Before the door closed, I heard Lily Ann's mother's choked out sob.

"She's Dying!"

______________________________________________________________________________

I felt scared. I was entering my first week of being pregnant for nine months straight. My little angel, Lily Ann, is dying. I wanted to visit her, but I had to stay on bed rest, or the Braxton Hicks will come back.

"I have to work until five, but then I'll be home." Emmett kissed the top of my head, then left. I flipped through the channels, restless. I wanted to walk around, but I can't. It was around noon. Five hours. I can do this.

Pain suddenly struck me in a short burst, then left. "Go away, Braxton Hicks, go and hurt some other chick." I sang, with my eyes closed. Alice and Bella were in class with Edward and Jasper. Emmett was working. Ten minutes of laying there silent, and the short burst of pain was back.

"God Dammit!" I shouted to no one. I sang louder. "Go away, Braxton Hicks, Go and hurt some other chick!"

I must have fallen asleep or something, but then I awoke with startling pain. "Ohh." I moaned. I found a way to get myself of the couch. Oh, damn. I paced in front of the TV, debating on wether or not to call Emmett. Maybe I should of had a midwife. I sat on the chair and waited. Another burst of pain hit, and I counted. Seven minutes later, another one hit.

It could be contractions. But, I didn't want a repeat of the Braxton Hicks accident. Ohh, DAMN.

I stood up and paced again. Pros of calling Emmett. If this is real, he will be there for me. Cons, if this is fake, it could cost him his job. I looked at the clock. Three forty-seven. Maybe I could make it.

Maybe not.

I could just wait until my water breaks, but I don't want to be one of those dumb bimbo's who wait too long and give birth on the kitchen floor. That is not me.

What if I call Alice or Bella. Then, if it's fake, I won't cost them anything. Suddenly, I heard a tentative knock. I moved forward and opened the door.

"Oh, good! It is you. For a second, I thought I had the wrong apartment." Angela said. Thank God. Now I don't have to cost _anyone _a job or _nothing_.

"Is something wrong, Rose. I mean, I was visiting my aunt and.." She stopped at the look on my face when a contraction hit.

I moaned in pain, "I think I'm in labor." I said quietly. She stared at me for the longest time, then...

"Call Emmett! Go! Go! I'll drive you!" She said.

"Your not panicking?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "I had to do this when I was sixteen with my mom."

Just then, my water broke. I stared at the puddle I had created for the longest time. Then, I panicked.

"Emmett's at work, I don't want to cost him his job, I would be the bad person." She grabbed my cell phone and pressed a few button's all the while, she coached me on my breathing and told me to stay clam. The pain stunk.

"Hi, Emmett. It's Angela," - pause - "Yes, her water just broke, the overnight bag is in the car, right? Oh, _your_ car." - pause - "Ok, we will meet you at the hospital." She snapped the phone shut, then a contraction hit.

"AHH! SHIT!" I shouted. It was worse than before.

"It's ok, Rose. Hi Alice." She said into the phone. "Yes she is in labor, her contractions are about six minutes apart - It's Angela. Yeah. Her water did break, but I don't know if she will have a one break or a two break."

We were in Angela's car now. We rushed to the hospital. I stepped out and hugged Angela.

"Thank you." I whispered. We rushed in, and I got registered and whatever the doctors need to do. Next thing I knew, I was in a wheelchair and in the elevator.

"Hold the doors!" A couple doctors insisted. We did. "We need to get up to Children's Oncology. We got paged for Lily Ann Halow."

"Wait, what?" I asked, panting, "I know her, what's happening?" I asked terror rushing ice cold through my veins.

"Her systems failing." One said.

"She probably won't make it, but we're gonna try anyway." The big guy said.

_________________________________Ten Minutes later______________________________

"You need to push, now Rose." Angela encouraged. Both my water's had broken, and the pain was unlike anything I have ever experienced.

I let out a loud moan, "I..can't...without....Emmett." I panted. Suddenly he was in here, all scrubbed up.

He looked nice in scrubs.

He grabbed my hand, "Push now, Rose." He encouraged. I noticed that his face was white. I have to do this.

It was unbearable. I ached everywhere. Every part of me. I squeezed Emmett's hand, moaning and groaning. I only let out a few screams, when I felt a since of relief in my crotch area.

"It's a Girl!" The doctor announced, passing the baby of to a team of nurses. "Get ready for baby two."

"I can't!" I sobbed.

"You need to push now." The doctor encouraged.

"I love you." Emmett whispered in my ear. I let out one blood curling scream, and pushed with all my might.

Two cries filled the room, and the next thing I knew, I had a baby in a pink blanket and another baby in a blue blanket. They were both crying.

"Dr. Peck!" I called out before she left.

"Yes?" she asked, surprised that I needed her.

"How is Lily Ann?" I asked, knowing that she would know.

She let out a long sigh, "Lily Ann died right before you begin pushing. I'm so sorry." then she left. A tear dripped down my face. I looked into my babies eyes. The Girl was calm and quiet, so was the boy.

"Hello, Matthew Emmett Cullen. Hello, Lily Ann Cullen." I let out one shaky sob. Emmett stroked my hair.

"Lily Ann Halow left the world while you were bringing Lily Ann Cullen into the world." He whispered in my ear, "I am so proud of you."

I stared at my babies, "Go get Alice before she spontaneously combusts." He went to the door, then let Alice and the rest of them in. Alice, Bella, and Angela rushed foreword.

"Oh! They are sooooo cute! What did you name them?" They squealed.

"Shh." I warned, "This is Matthew Emmett Cullen, a-" Alice interrupted me. Darn her.

"What did you name her!!!!" Alice squealed bouncing on her toes.

"Mmmm, Lily Ann Cullen."

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N I was tearing up while writing this! Isn't it a tear jerker? I was, almost, crying!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR A NEW STORY ON MY PROFILE!!!!! you can vote for two!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Visit this website for the Japanese symbol for Angel .


	9. Newborn

**A/N: Well, the babies are here! YAY! On the downside, Lily Ann Halow is dead. :'(**

**butterflybabe23, I LOVE YOU! You have reviewed for nearly every chapter. :)**

**This chapter is by.......Muse.**

**Disclaimer— I used to own Lily Ann Halow, but she is dead :'( I do not Twilight in any way.**

**9. Newborn(s)**

I stood with all the other mourners. Lily was in my arms, Mattie was in Emmett's. They were being reasonably quiet for two week old newborns. I feel...guilty. Every time I smile at a friend or my babies, Lily Ann won't be there.

"Lily Ann Halow will forever be remembered as a daughter, a friend, a sister. It was truly evil the way she had to go, in such pain. We can only find comfort in the fact that she is now in heaven. God took her for a reason, and we can find comfort in each other and the fact that she is no longer suffering." The pastor said.

Another tear slid down my cheeks. Lily slept softly on my shoulder. I listened to Lily Ann's mothers sobs. They were no other sounds as each person came foreword with a lily to drop in her grave. I held two, and Emmett held two. One for each adult, one for each child.

I dropped my lily, "Goodbye, Lily Ann Halow." I dropped Lily's lily. "Goodbye." I whispered again, another tear slipping its way down my cheek. What the pastor said was true, Lily Ann wasn't supposed to die like that. She should have grown up, had kids of her own, marry someone, and grow old. Then she can die. But not at age five.

We made our way to the SUV. I climbed in back with the babies for quick access purposes and helped Emmett buckle them in. I was exhausted. _One_ newborn makes sleep har enough, try _two. _I will truthfully say that I am not ready. I am scared. I'm afraid I will screw up and kill one and I will be in Lily Ann's mothers position. I don't want that.

"Emmett?" I asked quietly. He was equally exhausted. Hey! I can't feed two babies at once!

"Nap time? Please?" I begged. The babies were actually asleep. I could use some shut eye.

"Most definitely." he said, yawning. We drove home in silence, two healing hearts, two young hearts. I felt like crying, but I was all cried out.

We made our way upstairs and into our cozy apartment. We silently undressed the babies and got them into cozier clothes. Set in their cribs and fast asleep, the house was oddly quiet.

"Are you gonna be okay, Rose?" Emmett asked. I sighed.

"Yeah. I will be once I get out of these heels." I took them off. My pantyhose followed and I tried to reach for the zipper. "Emmett, help." I whimpered playfully. I was just in that kind of mood.

He chuckled and move closer. His arms traced patterns on my skin. His fingers traced up my arms. He unzipped my dress and let it fall to the ground. He rubbed my shoulders gently and kissed the nap of my neck. I shivered from pleasure.

He picked me up and laid me down in the center of the bed. He kissed me, fiery kisses of passion. He left a trail of kisses from my lips down my face and neck trailing to where my bra was.

"I love you." he whispered against my bare skin.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I was having a breakdown. Emmett was working and I was alone with the two of them. Not a good idea. But, he had to work.....I guess. I myself was hungry, but Mattie had other things in mind for me.

"Shhhh." I grabbed his bottle. We decided not to breast feed. People start newborns on bottles all the time. I just liked the fact that I don't have on of them biting on my nipple every time I have to feed one.

I grabbed a bag of pretzels and was almost to the couch when the door opened and Alice flung herself in. Hurrah, reinforcements.

Jasper followed behind her, looking nervous because Mattie was crying with all the force he could muster.

"Welcome to the mad house, the main attraction is...crazy women with twins." I said sitting on the couch. I coaxed Mattie to take the bottle, and he did, finally shutting up.

"Oh, it's not that bad! Hi Mattie! Oh, he is so cute!" Alice cooed. Alice still thinks that babies are all fun and cuteness and no work. Just then, Lily let out a loud cry, and begin wailing.

"Well, Alice. Welcome to the work part of babies." I passed Mattie and the bottle to her. The second the bottle left Mattie's mouth, he begin crying just as loud as Lily. Jasper sat in a chair, silent with his eyebrows raised.

I got up and carried Lily into her nursery. "Where are you going?" Alice called out.

"Well, if you want me to change her diaper in front of you, and subject you to the torture of lingering smell, then I will." I called back.

"Never mind." Alice stated.

I did the whole changing thing. I can honestly say that changing diapers is the worst part of the whole baby thing. Seriously, Mattie has peed on me, like, three times.

I came back with a calm Lily, and my stomach growled loudly. I sighed, sweet love of God, I need food.

I laid Lily back in the center of the bed. Mattie was rejecting the bottle now. Alice's brow was furrowed with frustration.

"Why doesn't he want it?" Alice asked, "I thought he was hungry." I went over and grabbed Mattie.

"He needs to be burped." I sat down with the burp rag and begin patting his back. It didn't take long and he burped, followed by spit up.

"Ok, that's gross." Alice said, while I cleaned him up and passed him back. I rolled my eyes at her. Such a ditz.

"No, that's life." I said. Mattie stared at Alice with big eyes, then they begin drooping. I walked into the kitchen, and Jasper followed me.

"You need food, you know. Nutrients." He said, "I may not have every been a father, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I know, I know. I just haven't had time. I'll eat pretzels.." He followed me back into the living room.

Alice was setting Mattie down in the play pen, which means that he is asleep, which means I can eat. Alice turned and skipped to jasper's side.

"Guess what!" Alice squealed.

"If you are pregnant, I am going to laugh at you every time you complain." I said, a slight grin appearing on my face.

"No! Um, I'm not pregnant, but I still have big news!" Alice squealed. Only one other type of big news could get Alice this excited.

Jasper just smiled like a dork, "We're getting married!" Alice squealed at his choice of words. She ran at me, and hugged me.

"Oh, Rose! You'll be my bridesmaid right? Bella is my maid of honor, and I'm calling Angela to ask her, too!" She squealed.

"Yes! Congratulations! I'd love to be a bridesmaid!" I hugged her back, but it stung that Emmett didn't want marriage yet. Or maybe he did, but was too stressed out to ask me. "Congrats." I said again, hugging Jasper.

Alice showed me her ring. The band was silver, while there was some gold, and many diamonds.

"Well, this weekend, I was thinking about dress shopping? They guys can watch the twins, and I really need help picking out the dress!" Alice said.

"Any other bridesmaids?" I asked. Three was a small number, and with Alice? Nothing is small.

"Well, Cynthia will kill me if she isn't in the wedding. And your sister would look great in the dress I think I might pick."

"Nikki?" I asked. My sister is a.....bitch.

"Yeah, she's really pretty. She could pull of a strapless, right?" Alice said. Jasper just chuckled at her, and turned on a video game. I will never understand the connection between guys and video games.

"I guess, if you want a little bitch running around your wedding." I said.

"Bridezilla. I won't let her." Alice said, and evil grin on her face. I believed her.

* ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** **

**Okay, so it's a really short chapter, but the next one is the wedding! YAY! I love that they are getting married, but what do you think?**

**There are link's on my profile if you want to see the dresses, bouquet's, tiara's, and THE ENGAGEMENT RING! So go to my profile and see the stuff! It's gonna be a great wedding! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	10. The Truth About Heaven

**A/N::: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!! Alice is getting Married! I wasn't even planning on that, but..... It HAPPENED! YAY!**

**This** **chapter is by...... Armor for Sleep**

**Disclaimer.... I wished that I owned something besides the plot and the twins....I would be happy if I owned Alice's engagement ring... It's pretty, isn't it?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**10. The Truth About Heaven**

"How bout this one?" I held out a simple white satin dress. We were in a wedding shop. Everyone was. Me, Bella, the twins, my bitchy sister, the guys, Cynthia, Angela, and Esme. Oh, Carlisle too.

I wanted to leave. Emmett was doing great with the whole 'entertain the twins' thing. All it took was a rattle to get Mattie laughing. The babies where two months old, and they were truly cute. Me and Emmett felt better rested now that the twins got full nights of sleep.

"No. I told you," Alice flipped through a rack. She was truly a bridezilla. The main cause was because they were getting married in two months, and she still doesn't have a dress. "I want a hint of black to go with my hair." She insisted. She was flipping through dress after dress in hyper speed.

"How are you going to find one if you keep flipping though them so fast." Nikki, my bitch sister asked.

Shut up, Nikki. God, I hate her sometimes. Alice had already found our bridesmaid dresses. We found tuxedos for all six guys, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Justin (my brother), Jacob, and Seth, Bella's step-brother.

Our bridesmaids dresses were black strapless dresses. The fabric was synched in parts and look great on all of us. The Maid of Honor, of Bella's, bouquet was black and white roses, so was ours, but they were different.

Alice gasped, "Shoot! Were did that one go?" she was back tracking, flipping just as fast. She stopped and grabbed a dress, then squealed and ran of to the dressing room.

"Okay, then." Emmett said.

I closed my eyes, "Just beg to God that this one works." The door opened and Alice made her way out, beaming. That's a good sign, beaming.

The dress was white and gorgeous. It had a strip of black fabric at the waist. It was petite, like Alice.

"It's perfect." Esme said, beaming. She had always been afraid that Jasper would never be happy. He wasn't much of a laugher until Alice came into his life.

"Unh, I don't like it." Nikki said. I groaned.

"Shut up, Nikki. You don't have a say in it." I said.

"I'm just saying that it isn't what I would have picked.." Nikki said. See what I mean by bitch? She has _always_ been like this. She called me butt ugly the night Emmett took me to prom, right in front of Emmett.

"Well, when you have a wedding, you can pick your own dress and do whatever the hell you want to do with it." I snapped, "You know, Alice, it isn't to late to kick her out. I'll buy her plane ticket and everything!"

"Nope, I can't do that. A, she already has a dress, that's a waste of money." That shocked us all, Alice never thinks about money. "B, that leaves me a bridesmaid short. And C, she has blonde hair, which sort of evens out the ratio of blonde hair to dark hair." leave it to Alice to care about the ratio of dark hair to blonde hair.

"Nice to know I'm loved." Nikki said sarcastically. Alice went back into the dressing room to change. Maybe now the bridezilla will be calmed.

-------------------------------------------------------+=+----------------------------------------------------------

It was my turn. Nikki, Cynthia and Angela had already went down. The looked beautiful. It was me, then Bella, then Alice with her dad, Jack. I made my way down, moving like we had practiced. My Aunt and Esme were with the twins, Alice had wanted to have them as flower girl and ring bearer, but I insisted that it wouldn't work.

So, instead, we put a trail of black rose petals _before_ we went down the aisle. Hurrah! I took my place, then Bella came down. She looked stunning. Her hair was in thick curls, running down her back. Me and Nikki both had straight bangs and curly hair. Angela's was curly, as usual, but it had more of a formal look. Cynthia kept her hair straight. Alice had tried to get her to curl it, but Cynthia ran for it. So, Alice gave up.

Then, it was Alice's turn. Most people look at the bride, but I only took a couple glances at her, to make sure nothing was out of place. Her tiara was in the right place, and everything was great on her. She had been right, the dress was perfect.

But, I look at the groom. I had watched my Uncle when My aunt got married and I was a junior bridesmaid with Nikki. I looked at Charlie when he got remarried to Sue Clearwater. My reason is the look on their face. They always seem to be in a different world were war was a card game and being high is seeing how high you get on the swing set. Where bad stuff just doesn't seem to exist.

I wish that there was a world were it was like that.

Alice was now at the alter, and the priest begin, "We are gathered her today to..."

And, throughout the whole service, Jasper couldn't stop smiling, Esme couldn't stop crying, and during the kiss, there was an era of awe. That is the truth about Heaven.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Bella stood up to give her speech. There was a light blush, of course, "I haven't known Alice for very long, since we were both in our freshman year, but, those were the best years of my life. When I arrived in Forks, the first thing I thought, was, this place is green. But Alice, and the rest of you guys were like my sun, that didn't exist in Forks." Everyone laughed, "Alice and Jasper were made for each other. I couldn't see either of them with anyone but each other. So, I am super happy for you guys." Bella sat, blushing hard now. I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"We're aren't laughing _at _you, we're laughing _with_ you." I assured her. It was Emmett's turn, then Edward , then me.

"Alice had always been like my little sister in every way, except for one way. Most little sisters you can prank easily, but, Alice seemed to 'know' when I was going to try something. I didn't even try one her. But I did try on Jasper. Good times." We all laughed, while Jasper blushed. Huh, wonder what happened. "So, congratulation's to my little siblings!" Emmett said.

"Alice is so happy, that its impossible to stay upset around her. Her type of mood is the kind everyone should have. Hopeful and excited. She does get annoying with all the shopping, but I enjoyed every second of it." Everyone laughed and "awwww"ed , "With Jasper, I have a whole different type of bond with him. He was the older brother, and more immature one, that I could look up to. He was the one that I could trust to _stay_ quiet. And, he was the one that understood my unhopfulness towards the fact that I will never see my parents again. If you combine those two, you get a kind of bond and trust, and it only intensifies when you combine the rest of us dorks." More laughter, "So Congratulations and good luck with a life of companionship."

Too many big words, then I stood up. "Alice is my sister in so many ways. She is fun loving and happy and is always understanding. She stays by my side and I love her so much. Jasper was always there, a brother that I could run to with my problems and he will always comfort me. When you put them together, you get the best sort of sibling-hood ever! CONGRATULATIONS!"

Then we ate. And talked. And laughed. And joked around, in Emmett's case, certainly. Emmett and me had to get up and hold the twins when they wouldn't stop crying. Then, we danced. A fast paced song played, everyone just moved.

The bride and father, groom and mother dance happened. For a millisecond, I felt bad that Jasper didn't have a real mother to dance with. But they way he smiled at Esme completely erased that feeling. I realized that Jasper _did_ have a real mom. Esme _was_ his real mom.

It was only a few more hours of faced pace dancing and slow songs and we went home, while Alice's Porsche zoomed away, new heals clattering behind them and paint on the windows declaring that they were "Just Married!". The twins were completely asleep in every way. I was happy to go home, but sad that the wedding was done and over with. It was really beautiful.

"Wow." Emmett muttered while we drove home. I know, right.

"It was beautiful." I agreed.

"No, I mean that." He gestured to the road in front of him. What we saw was a horrific car accident. A black sedan was all smashed up and in the ditch. There was also a silver car.

"That's a Volvo!" I screeched. Edward and Bell left before us. Emmett screeched to a stop and I jumped out. A police women held me back. But I already knew that it was Edward's Volvo. That was his license plate. That was some ones blood on the windshield.

"Please, I'm their sister!" I lied. I had to make sure. "Is anyone dead?" I asked.

"One person, we haven't identified the body yet. All we know is that it's a female." And with those words, my heart sunk.

Carlisle Mercedes pulled up behind us. They jumped out, Esme rushed over.

"What happened." I just shook my head while sobbing. Bella could be dead. Ambulances rushed off with the victims.

"Bella could be dead." Emmett told them, he rubbed circles on my back. We turned towards the car and drove to the hospital in a silence full of fear and dreadfulness. We rushed in when we arrived, scared of the truth.

I ran as fast as these damn heels would let me.

"Edward...Cullen and....Bella....Swan." I panted.

"Up on level three room six three A." The nurse said, alarmed by my tears. I grabbed Emmett, who had both car seats. We raced to the Elevator, and rode. I prayed it would go faster. I saw Edward pacing. One person safe, another person to make damn sure is safe.

He rushed over and hugged me. That surprised me. Edward saw me as pigheaded and such. "I am so sorry." He whispered. That could only mean one thing.

"Where is she?" I said, my voice muffled by Edward's chest.

"Bella? Oh, she is fine. Unconscious, but fine." He said, his face etched with pain. "I'm apologizing because the Sedan owner was your Aunts." he said. His eyes showed pain and shame.

"Oh." was all I could say. So, that was the female with brown hair. My Aunt. My mother in some ways, my sister in others.

"What happened during the crash?" Emmett asked.

We sat down in the waiting room and Edward told the story. Edward and Bella where leaving when the car turned the corner sharply and crashed into Bella's side of the car. My aunt was drunk and high, and now she was dead. I cried silently, but it was mainly her fault she was dead. The law was, no drunk driving. Did she follow it? No.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Once again, I was with the other mourners. My family was here. I had the funeral planned so Alice could be their. Alice tried to convince me that she should come home from her honeymoon, but I wouldn't let her. Alice had loved my Aunt. Nikki was sobbing gently beside me. Justin rubbed her back. Emmett rubbed mine. I was still all cried out. Alice cried into Jasper.

"Ellen George Hale was a beloved Mother to some and an Aunt to others. Certainly a friend, sister, wife, and, newly, and Grandmother." I looked down at Lily, who was asleep in my hands. "God has called her up to heaven, to be with him in all eternal life. We can comfort each other and help each other through mourning."

When the funeral ended, I couldn't help but wonder what kind of sick game God was playing. I have lost Family and friends. I am afraid of who else he will take from me.

"Alice, lets take our minds off of death and go shopping." I said. I was very upset she was gone. But, I didn't want to wallow in depression. I am afraid anther will leave me.

"Yeah!" Alice said. Mattie choose then to wake up and wail noisily. Nikki stormed past me. I handed Lily of to Bella and handed my heels to Jasper.

"Where you going?" Jasper asked, staring at the heels in his hands.

"Nikki." I stated. I ran after her in my tights. "Nikki!" I called out. She whipped around, glaring at me.

"What?" She snapped.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us." I asked her. Her face hardened.

"Oh, yeah. Let's just pretend that she isn't dead! Let's go hang out and laugh." I could feel my friends moving closer.

"Nikki, I understand your upset. I loved her, too. But, I'm not gonna sit around and sob. I'm going to move on." I started.

"She begin yelling at me, "Oh, so now you want me to hang out with your group! Now, after _six years_. SIX!" She yelled. Peoples heads started turning.

"Shh." I warned, "I care about you. I want to make sure your okay." I told her. She started to shake her head.

"No. No you don't. Guess what? I'm not an adult. I have to go live with Justin and his pregnant wife! I have to intrude on their space!"

"Nikki, calm down." Alice said. I jumped at her voice. I wasn't aware of their presence until now.

"No." She said simply. "I don't care about you in any way. I cannot wait until _you_ and your little gang dies. While I was sobbing in my room after one of _my_ boyfriends would break up with me, you'd walk in and ask for my hoop earrings because you had a date with Emmett. You would rub it in my face. And you wouldn't even ask why I was crying. You never cared about me, so why start now."

She waited for an answer. When I just stared, she smiled in a false sweetness. "So, you know what I'm talking about?"

"I'm so sorry, Nikki."

"You think you can just say sorry. You never will care either." she said, "It was so nice pouring my hatred onto you."

"But, I sa-" I started

"So nice." she turned on her heal, and stomped of to Justin and Mallory, his wife. We begin walking in the same direction, because that was where my car was. I was walking in shocked silence.

"She'll forgive you." Jasper tried.

I shook my head, "I really screwed up."

We were in hearing distance of Justin, Mallory, and Nikki. "And then I was like 'so nice' then I stomped of. You should have seen her face. I bet she thought I would always be clueless to her rude treatment."

"That wasn't nice, Nikki." Justin said.

"You always told me to stand up to her. To tell her how I feel." Nikki said loudly.

"Nikki, that wasn't standing up for yourself, that was unleashing sixteen years of pent up feelings!" Mallory said.

"I'm seventeen." Nikki said. Emmett burst into loud laughter and Mattie woke up and begin crying.

"Great job Emmett." I snapped. I grabbed Mattie and shushed his sobs down. When I looked up, Nikki was running and Justin was shaking his head at her.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N= Who all hates Nikki? I kinda do. I'm not a huge fan of her, but she has a reason for that kind of behavior.

I don't know why I had more death in the story, but I needed some drama, you know? This chapter was inspired by the song "So long, Goodbye" By 10 years! You guys have to listen to that song! It is AMAZING!

I made my goal! CHAPTER TEN IS UP BY SUNDAY! Hurrah! I recommend that you guys check out the band 10 years! They are soooooooo great! Oh, and I have more picture's up on my Profile! I have the hairstyles up and a bunch of other pics for the wedding. PM me and tell my what you think of them!!!!!!


	11. No, Jesus Christ

**A/N This is gonna be a funny chapter. I promise. Its making up for all the freaking death in this story! I know, right?**

**++TWILIGHT....TWILIGHT....TWILIGHT....TWILIGHT....TWILIGHT....TWILIGHT++**

**That was really random! This chapter is by....... Seether! Never heard of them? What kind of music have you been listening to!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer::::: You really thought I owned Twilight???????? I say this because I care about you:::GET HELP!!! P.S. I DO NOT own Twilight. Rub it in, why don't ya?**

**Emmett's POV! ENJOY!**

**11. No, Jesus Christ**

It was Super Bowl Sunday. And Rose is making me babysit! On _Super Bowl Sunday!_ It's the Pittsburgh Steelers against the Arizona Cardinals.

"Pittsburgh all the way!" Jasper argued, sitting in front of the big screen. Rose came out in skinnys and a nice looking shirt.

"You let Mattie into one thing Emmett, and I swear to God!" Rosalie warned. See, Lily woke Rose up at six am and wouldn't stop crying until I woke up. Which didn't happen. Sorry, Rose, I was tired. It was January (obviously), and the Twins birthday was in two months. Alice was planning to go all out. She was seven months pregnant now. What is it with women and getting pregnant?

"No, Mattie! Don't do that!" Rose lunged for Mattie, who was trying to push a fork in an electrical outlet.

"No, Jesus Christ!" I said. The shock would probably kill him. Not good. Rose caught him just in time. He begin whining.

Rose took the fork from him, "I thought you baby proofed the house, Em.." Rosalie said. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I did. Sorta. I must have missed that one."I said. Mattie walks now and Lily refuses. I just set her on her eight by six blanket and she never leaves that blanket. I swear, she is afraid she will fall of the blanket and die. Whatever.

Alice walked in, "Because you are all horrible cooks, beside Edward," She smiled at him, "I made the mini wieners for you. And the nacho's, and the popcorn. I can't even trust you guy's with popcorn."

"Thanks." Jasper said.

"Were leaving now. Emmett, I hope to God that you will _not_ be calling me because Mattie is in the ER with a broken something." Rose warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Go." Edward said his eyes on the screen, "You are sooooo wrong Jasper. Arizona will win this one."

"Hell no!" Jasper shouted. Alice burst out laughing as they left. It was peaceful and silence for awhile. Mattie is talking also. He is much faster than Lily.

"Your wrong, Edward. The Steelers are going to break the record for Super Bowls won!" I shouted.

"I do not see what guys see in football. Its gay!" Bella said, she couldn't find her purse, "I mean, it's a bunch of grown men running around on steroid's and hitting each other like five year olds. Which explains why Emmett likes it."

"Shut up, and find your purse," I snapped at her. How dare she call football gay!

"What's it doing in Mattie's room?" Bella called. She walked out checking to make sure that everything was in there.

"DAMN!" Edward shouted.

"None of that language around the kiddies." I said laughing. The Steelers scored!

"That was barely a touchdown!" Edward complained.

"Tough, shit. Steelers rock." Jasper said rather loudly

"DADDY!" Mattie screeched from the floor.

"See, he doesn't like your language either!" I said.

"Oh, well. Rose isn't here." Edward said. We were engrossed in the TV again. It was very intense. I crossed my fingers. _Steelers, please win. Steelers, please win. Steelers please WIN!_

BOOM! "What was that?" Jasper asked.

We raced in the kitchen to see that Mattie had unplugged the crock pot with the mini wieners and had pulled the pot of the table. Mattie was fine, but the wieners didn't survive.

"Not the Mini Wieners!" Edward cried out.

"NO! Jesus Christ, Mattie!" I shouted.

"Stop being so melodramatic. It's just wieners." Jasper said.

"Just wieners? JUST WIENERS!?!" Edward shouted, "How will I ever go on?" He wailed.

"ARGH!" Jasper yelled, "Easy. You cook more."

"Oopsie." Mattie said.

Edward made more. That's a way to put it short and simple. Ok, not really.

"How much BBQ sauce do you put in here?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Alice was telling the truth. We can't cook." I said

Short, I know. I am having WRITERS BLOCK! AHHHHH HELP! I need ideas BADLY really badly D: HELP

I Recommend:::

Songs

**Sour Cherry** by The Kills

**A Jump Off **on the Jumper Soundtrack

Movies:::

**The House Bunny**

**Jumper**

**Push (Its not out yet......I don't know when, but it looks awesome, so go see it when its out!)**


	12. Sour Cherry

**A/N::: Sorry for the HUGE delay, but, I wil WRITE, WRITE, WRITE and work on getting more frequent updates.**

**This chapter is by The Kills**

**:D I LOVE them! Oh, and there was something funny I have to mention...Only one person acknowledged in their review that they noticed that Alice was pregnant!!!! Welllllllllll she is! YAY!**

**Disclaimer:::: Me:: Can I PLEASE OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!**

**God:: HELL NO!!!!!**

**Me:: Can I eat a granola bar?**

**God:: HELL YES!!!!!!**

**Me:: You don't have to shout!**

**If you are really slow (Kati!!! :P) and don't get that,,,, I DO NOT own Twilight or its sexy hot male characters!! :P**

12. Sour Cherry

How can study hall in college be so boring? Well, it is. Nearly everyone was sleeping. I taped my pencil on the cover of my book. I was so bored, that I decided to reminisce.

~Flashback!~

"Guess what, guys! Rose isn't gonna be the only one with a child!" Alice said, skipping in the room. I sputtered on my drink and coughed until the liquid was out. Edward nearly fell of his chair. Emmett's mouth dropped open.

"Great way to tell them. Very subtle." Jasper said. He obviously knew.

"Another hormonal girl???" Edward nearly screamed.

Bella walked in, "Hormonal girl where?" She asked, trying to calm her frizzy hair down. I rolled my eyes. Typical Bella.

"I'm preggers! More shopping!" Alice said. Bella's mouth dropped, much like Emmett's, "I want eggs." Alice declared. She waltzed over and took an un-cracked egg from Emmett's hand. "How do you crack this thing!" She wailed.

Emmett shook his head and took it from her. At that point, Lily cried through the baby monitor. I got up to take care of her before both Lily and Mattie were in sobs.

~End That Flashback!~ (A/N HAHA KATI!)

As you can see, Alice was very subtle when telling us. I nearly chocked to death twice that day. Once, from shock. The other time was because of the fact that she could not crack an egg. Reminds me of a girl named Kati who couldn't crack an egg in Home Ec. class in our senior year.

~Flashback!~

"Where is the Doctor!" Alice demanded. She was very hormonal, very huge, and very hungry. She had cravings for anything....yogurt like. Ice cream, Jell-O, Pudding. Jasper had to stock up on the cherry flavored Ben and Jerry's. What's it called again? Oh, yeah. Cherry Garcia. Yum.

Just then, the door opened. "Okay, I'm Dr. Peck and-" She froze when she looked up. Then she laughed.

"Well, I see Miss Perky gets a shot at pregnancy!" She said. Alice just smiled. Anytime anyone acknowledged her pregnancy, she gets all proud and happy.

Lily was just starting to talk at Alice's eight month mark, which was today. We where going to a different doctor, until the Ultrasound technician accused Alice of being a teenager pregnant.

So, now, here we are. Under the doctor I had. Dr. Peck crossed the room and turned the screen on.

"Okey dokey," She started, She begin moving the yucky gel around when the screen suddenly went blank.

"That's not supposed to happen." Jasper pointed out. Edward bent down and looked at the plugs.

"Mattie!" He said. He picked up my devil child and handed him to Emmett. Then, the screen lite up again.

Mattie just laughed, "You and getting into plug ins!" I exclaimed. Dr. Peck just brushed it off, and continued with her check up.

~End Flashback!!~

Yes, Mattie really is a devil child. He always is unplugging something and don't even remind me about the stinking Mini Wieners mess! Suddenly, the door burst open and a tiny girl with mousy brown hair ran in.

"Rosalie...Hale?" She panted.

"Right there." The advisor said in a monotone voice.

"Alice....Labor.....Water broke....." She panted.

"Huh?" there was a murmur of interest and excitement in the air. "But..Its early!" I protested. Alice was only thirty weeks! She wasn't due for like a month!

"It Did! In biology! She...pain...Jasper?" She said. Jasper looked absolutely pale next to me. I nudged him.

"Lets GO!" I said. I jumped up, then hesitated by Mr. Gregerstien's desk.

"Your excused." He said monotonously.

"Uhm, who are you?" I asked as the three of us ran towards the Biology room. Bella was waiting outside with a bored looking Alice.

"I'm Mackenzie." The girl said.

Yeah, whatever.

"Jasper, I want ice cream." Alice said.

"How, bout...we go to a hospital and figure out why your early?" Jasper said. He took her books and we begin trekking to the car.

"I'll go get Edward, Emmett and the twins. You guys go ahead. See you there!" Bella said, heading off in the opposite direction.

"Owie." Alice said in frustration, "I don't like these contractions!" She said, her voice gaining volume.

"I know, right?" I said, helping her in the front seat.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I paced in the waiting room, then sat down, giving up. Alice was pushing now, and so far, no news. She wasn't supposed to be this early! The doctors had no explanation, Alice was perfectly health the last time we were in.

*Half hour later*

Jasper walked in, looking completely exhausted. He sat next to me and closed his eyes. He didn't move for about six seconds, then I got anxious.

"What happened!" I asked. All eyes were on Jasper while he smiled slowly. Good news, I hope. _Obviously! He's smiling, remember?_

"Girl." He declared. "The ended up going with the vacuum thingy when the delivery didn't progress. That's what took so long. Alice refused to let them try until the pain got to her."

"What's she gonna name it!!!" Bella asked. Edward was nearly asleep.

"Kimberla. Me and Alice came up with that name. Kimber for short." Jasper said. Awesome name!

"So cute!" I squealed.

"Baby?" Mattie asked me. I'm surprised he hasn't unplugged the main power system of the hospital!

"Yup. Baby." I said. Hurrah! And this time, I meant that.

**A/N:: Baby's here! YAY! What do you think of Kimberla as the name? I came up with that! Kimber for short! HURRAH!**


	13. Crazy Train

**A/N** **OMG!!!! I am so sorry for the delay in updates. Here's the deal, we have one of those Internet thingys from Verizon Wireless (not really that important) and I made a mistake. We only get like, 5120 gigabytes of Internet a month, and I accidentally went over and used estimate...7120. Not good. It ended up costing us about 200 extra dollars on our bill.** **So, I have been banned from the Internet, FanFiction, and the whole nine yards (with the exception of E-mail) So, why am I writing this, you ask? Well, my parents are at work, and what they don't know, won't hurt them.**

**SO ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**This chapter is by.......Ozzy Osborne. (Is that how you spell his name?)**

**Disclaimer:::I really do not own Twilight. In any way. Nope. Not at all.**

______________________________________________________________________________

13::: Crazy Train

Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of Rosalie's hectic life. Hurrah. So, lets start off by getting a few things straight. Lily and Mattie are about thirteen months, or a year and a month. Kimberla is only three weeks, she isn't the happiest baby ever.

It was a quiet Thursday evening, and I was watching the _Greys Anatomy Private Practice _crossover event! And,. I was feasting myself upon though tasty Ben and Jerrys. You can thank Kimberla for getting me hooked on it.

Crash! My door banged open, followed by the shrill cries of a three week old newborn. So much for quiet. Most of you people have normal lifestyles. Yeah, I don't. Welcome aboard the crazy train.

"She won't stop crying!" Alice wailed. Ok, I'm going to take this moment to do a little happy dance in my head and scream 'I told you so!' like a maniac.

"Yeah, well." I shrugged not much I can do.

"Rose, you've done this before! Help me!" Alice begged. There is dark circles under Alice's eyes. She never let's her make-up and style go haywire, not even when she's eight months pregnant and the size of a small asteroid. This baby must be killing her.

"Have you been sleeping at all?" I asked her.

"No. I was feeding her and then she feel asleep on my boob and I was like finally sleep, but then she woke up and was crying and I don't know what to-" she paused to yawn "do." she finished. Welcome to the Motherhood.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked. Since when does he _ever_ leave Alice's side?

"Sleeping. He's the lucky one, because he got her last night, but she actually sleeps for him. But when its my turn its 'no I will never sleep'. I think I'm killing Bella and Edward. What am I going to do? And then, it doesn't help that I haven't been doing well in my job. And-" I cut off her rant.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked. Alice is a notorious talker, but usually her talking makes sense.

"Just...need sleep." Kimberla had calmed down in my arms.

"Well, come rest back in mine and Emmett's room. No biggie. I'll watch Kimber, and you sleep." I offered, ushering her to the bedroom.

"Oh, thank you, so much. I love this bed!" she flopped herself down, "But, I hate ants. They are not cool. I think when I wake up, I'm gonna have pie. I don't like that I can't...watch...TV." Alice fell asleep mid-sentence. I smiled at her now calm face.

"Night Pixie." I walked out to the living room and found that some lifetime movie was on. Oh, crap. It's the same one from when I found out I was pregnant. Then, I gasped. Is that a sign?

I walked the (thankfully) asleep Kimberla into Lily's room. Emmett, Lily and Mattie were playing in Mattie's room. I closed the room up and walked into the living room.

I paid attention to what the girl was saying, "I'm sick of crying, and I'm tired of trying." she moped.

"What has gotten into you?" her best friend yelled, "You can tell me anything."

Then, the other girl fainted.

Okay, Rose. No more scary movies. I flicked the TV off and went to see what my little monsters were doing.

"See, it's a red firetruck." Emmett said, showing Mattie the red matchbox car. "Red."

Mattie grabbed the toy, "Blue!" he shouted, then he threw the toy, aiming for Emmett. It hit him square between the eyes.

"Ouch." Emmett said, rubbing the spot. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Mattie looked up at the sound of my voice. Next thing I knew, three children – yes I said three – ran at me.

"Mommy!" Lily shouted, dropping her little doll.

"Mommy!" Mattie shouted, throwing - not dropping - the other car he had.

"Rosie!" Emmett shouted, one hand still over his forehead.

See what I mean by crazy train?

"Jeez, Em." I said, after hugging each on in turn, "I thought you were gonna call me 'mommy' too!" I said, still laughing.

"That kids got an arm! Quarterback for sure." Emmett said, looking at Mattie in admiration. What a dork.

"Mattie-two. Emmet-zilch!" I announced like a sports person.

"What! Two?" Emmett said in mock anger.

"Must I remind you about the wieners on Super Bowl Sunday?" God, that was a mess!

"No." Emmett pouted. But seriously. Mattie was kicking Emmett's ass. Numerous times Emmett has been pelted by toys of different sizes. And, Mattie unplugged the TV during the middle of the Lakers game. And, Mattie has woken Emmett up on Saturday by jumping one the bed, falling, and kneeing Em in the...uh..._manhood_. Oh, his poor manhood.

"So, why is Alice here?" Em asked.

"The usual. Sleep deprivation and Kimberla won't shut up. But, now they're both asleep." I replied. Emmett smiled.

"The baby wonder." He teased. He kissed me lightly, but that soon turned into a full blown smooch session. We were interrupted by the door bell.

I rushed to go see who it is. Probably just a panicking Jasper wondering were Alice and Kimberla went. That wouldn't be the first time.

But, then again, since when did he use a doorbell?

I opened the door and...surprise!

"What are you doing here, Nikki?" I asked, both surprise and hatred coating the tone of my voice.

"Nice hello. Really screams Hallmark card." she said snidely.

"Yeah, okay. I don't need this right now." I began closing the door.

"Wait!" her hand caught the door and we stared at each other. We were exact replicas, except, I looked older, and my boobs were, like, two sizes bigger than hers.

"What? I have supper to cook and my friend needs my help." I said. I tried putting a bit off niceness in my voice. Not that she deserved it.

"I came to apologize. I wasn't nice. At all." I raised an eyebrow at her. 'Wasn't nice?' I don't think so.

"Okay, fine!" she said frustrated. "I was a bitch. But, I am sorry and I came to offer peace and happiness!" she said, hopefulness in her voice.

"You were a pain throughout the whole wedding." I said, "But, you're my sister. And sister's are like condoms. They protect you when things get hard. I wasn't a very good condom. I broke."

We stared at each other. Then we burst out laughing.

"Condoms?" Nikki said, when we finally stopped laughing, "What color am I?" she teased.

"Hmm. I think a blue one." I giggled., "Isn't that the only color?" I mused. We had moved into the living room to talk and such.

"No." she said, a sly grin on her face, "Boysenberry. Makes your boyfriends junk smell like pie." we burst out laughing again. This is what life between me and Nikki was like before Mom and Dad died. Joking and laughing and being sisters. After they passed away, Nikki became cold towards everyone, because she believed that Mom and Dad liked me better because people liked me. Or, actually _males_ liked me. It was a jealousy thing.

"No quoting _Juno_ without me-" Emmett stopped cold. "Hey, Nikki." he said, surprise coating his words like frosting on a cake.

"Hey Emmett. I came to apologize to Rose and you guys for my bitchy behavior." Nikki said, biting her lip while she waited for Emmett's response.

"'S all cool." he said. Great response Emmett. Way to blow up in her face.

"Okay!" Nikki chirped. Just like Alice. Oh, great. Another Alice? Isn't one enough? "So, my eighteenth birthday is coming up, and I wasn't planing on inviting you guys, cause I was still pissed. Anyway, I was searching for my awesome swimsuit, remember that one?"

"Oh, yeah!" That cute one. Sure, sure.

"Yeah, well, I stumbled across a box and inside was a scrapbook I made for _your _eighteenth birthday and I remember that you allowed me to invite me friends. So, I invited you. And your friends."

"That's great. And creepily well planned out." Emmett said.

"I know, right? So, yeah. Can you come? Please?!?!" She begged.

"Sure, um. Where are we going. For your birthday, I mean." I asked.

"Yeah. About that. See, we moved. Back to Forks." she waited for me to catch on.

"You flew out her to say _sorry_?" I screeched. I could not believe it. She flew from Forks to apologize.

"I couldn't do it over the phone, you would of just hung up. I had to do it to your face." she checked her watch, "My plane leaves in three hours." I stared at her in shock. She _flew_ to do _this_?

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Emmett asked. I was frozen in shock. She FLEW???????

"Oh, I'm planning on going to that cool new indoor water park in Seattle, which explains the swimsuit hunting. Rose?"

"Yeah, that sounds gr-" _Boom!_ And by _boom!_ I meant _BOOM!_ And then there was a little clang after that.

"Uh oh." Mattie said in a small voice. I looked over to see the entire coffee table and all its contents tipped over. How he managed to do that? Good question.

It was silent for a millisecond, then Kimber began wailing.

"Great." I muttered. Note to self and to all readers: never have children. Never. I went to go get her.

"Shh. Shh. Calm down." I murmured. Now I know what Alice means by 'she won't shut up'.

I walked into living room. Suddenly, my bedroom door burst open and Alice rushed out, her eyes livid.

"What did you do to her! You hurt her!" she wailed, "I heard her crying in my sleep. She needs me!"

"Alice, I think that you are really tired and I think you should go sleep." I said calmly.

"No. NO!" She screeched. Mattie burst out crying. "Gimme my baby!"

"Alice, calm down."

"Gimme...Gimme my....baby." Alice fell backwards. There was a sickening thud as Alice's head hit the ground.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N I got the idea from **_**Private Practice**_ **if you watched it. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I will update sooner if I get tons of reviews. SO REVIEW AWAY.**


	14. Beautiful Disaster

**A/N::: You are all probably so relieved to see this update. You are all very worried about Alice. Well, her fate rests in my fingers as they type this. **

**This chapter is by.....**** 311. ****No really that's the band name. ****311**.

**Disclaimer::: I don't own Twilight. Gosh.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**14::Beautiful Disaster**

"But, she will be okay, right." I repeated. Doctors these days! They never give straight answers

"Yes, most definitely. She just fainted because her heart was going too slow to keep up with her brains thoughts. She basically fainted as a cause of sleep deprivation." The relieved sigh was audible behind me.

"She'll be okay."

"Yes." the doctor said again. "She's awake and keeps request for the little one." He said, gesturing to Kimberla, who was actually quiet for once. Ok, then. Screw friends, lets request the baby.

It was three a.m. We have all been waiting for Alice's news. She was knocked unconscious and stayed unconscious for at least two or three hours now. I made my way into her room.

"Hey." I said softly. Jasper looked a hell of a lot better then when I awoken him panicked for Alice's health.

"There she is." Alice said, holding her arms out for Kimberla. I passed her on, then hugged Alice.

"Thank God your all right." I whispered. We all took turns hugging Alice and...yeah. Except for the twins. They were asleep.

Nikki looked shy in the doorway. Suddenly, I remembered. "Nikki, your plane."

"Oh, it hasn't left yet. I'm just saying bye, then I'm off. See you at my party. Sorry again." then she disappeared.

"Bye." Emmett said sleepily.

"She's already gone." I said.

"Mmever." He mumbled.

"I get to leave now, right?" Alice said.

"Of, course." Jasper said, but he looked wary, "I get her tonight and tomorrow night. We have to leave for Nikki's party, and no more fainting."

"Yeah, yeah." Alice said. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Aside from the fact that you just were unconscious for three hours." Bella pointed out. I was too tired to put my two cents in. We clambered into the car we came in. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I remember seeing a tear glistening in the corner of Nikki's eye

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N-This is a little somthin, somthin I threw together in Emmetts POV...Enjoy**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

We were in Forks again. I seemed on edge. After Alice's little faint session, Rose has been a second mom to Kimberla, helping out whenever Alice looked tired. There was something I just had to ask her, and I'm afraid that if it waits, it'll be to late.

"Hey, man." Jasper said, walking in. With Bella, Edward, and Rose's help, they got more and more sleep, enough to were Jazz no longer fell asleep during a game. Edward walked in.

"You seem off." Edward said, concern washing his face.

"Yeah. I have to pro- ask Rose something, but I can't seem to find the right time." I admitted. I couldn't tell them my plan. Edward can lie to Bella pretty well, but Jazz can't lie to Alice at all. The second she knows, she'll tell Rose!

"You better not be dumping her. She has two kids. Your kids." Jasper said.

"I'm not gonna dump her. I made her a promise. I love her so much." I said.

"Well, what then? What to you have to ask her?" Edward said. There was no getting out of this. I may be the bigger brother, but they could tell Mom. Mom hates secrets.

"Fine, but don't tell Rose, Bella, or Alice," I said, while Jasper gulped. Was I making a mistake? Probably, but, whatever.

"Ok, SPILL!" Edward said, punching my arm. Little brothers. Tsk, tsk.

I pulled out the tiny velvet box that has been hidden in my underwear drawer for a month straight. "I wanted to ask her after you a week before Kimberla came, but then Kimber became...trouble. She's been so stressed, that I don't want to ask her, then have her say no because of stress." I admitted. I opened the box and that perfect ring gleamed in the light of my lamp.

"Oh, man!" Edward breathed, "That must have cost you a hunk of change."

"It was my mom's, you dork." I said, punching him in the arm.

"She's gonna say yes." Jazz said, "She is so crazy about you. Beyond crazy. She would have to be nuts to say no."

"Thanks. But when? I don't want to add the stress of a wedding on her plate."

"Here's what I did," Jasper begin. "I took her out to a quiet dinner, and I proposed after the appetizers and before the main course." He said, "Of course, then she was too excited to eat."

"That's I great idea!" I said. Dinner, just me and her. No crying kids, no diapers, no one screaming 'no Mattie, don't touch!'. Perfect.

"I'm gonna do it, guys, tonight, maybe tomorrow."

**______________________________________________________________________________** **Rosalie's POV**

"Happy birthday dear Nikki, happy birthday to you. AND MANY MORE!!!!!!!" we all sang out. Nikki had reserved the entire water park for her special day. Bella started cutting the cake. She handed out the pieces and yeah. Alice and Jasper just came back from feeding Kimberla.

"Oh, can I hold her?" Nikki asked.

"Hold her? You can take her home and keep her!" Alice joked, handing Kimberla over. I laughed, she can take the twins too!

"Oh, God no! I'm only eighteen. I'm just starting college." Nikki said. She keeps rubbing it into people, drilling it in our minds that she's finally eighteen. She has told me that over seven hundred times!

"Have you picked a major yet?" I asked, licking my lips. This cake is damn good!

"Art," she said proudly, "But, I'm not studying the modern stuff. I like Modigliani. He captures a women's passion amazingly." she said, bouncing Kimberla. Modigliani? Passion? Who are you, and what have you done with my bitch? I mean, sister!

"Impressive." I said, astounded.

"I know." she hoisted Kimberla up to look into her eyes. "And you are the cutest darn thing. So cute." Kimberla opened her mouth, as if to yawn, then unleashed the contents of her stomach. But, it looked and smelled like sour milk. Which it probably was.

Uh, oh. My bitch – sister!– is going to explode.

"I am so sorry!" Alice shouted, grabbing napkins, "She just ate and I forgot. She didn't sleep much last night, and sorry!"

Jasper took Kimberla away. "I'm sorry!" Alice said again.

"Nikki..." I warned.

"No, it's cool. All cool. Babies puke. I get it. I'm going to the bathroom." She said faintly. I watched her walk away.

"No....explosion?" I asked, confused.

"Guess she really did change." Alice said, cleaning Kimber's mouth off.

"What happened here?" Emmett asked. He kissed my cheek, then handed a cranky Mattie to me.

"Oh, nothing. Kimberla puked on Nikki." I said, very subtle.

"No explosion?" Emmett asked confused.

"That's what I thought!" Jasper said. Nikki appeared, clean and smiling.

"Present time!" she announced. That explains the smile. It does look a little forced though.

"You okay?" I asked, "Kimber didn't mean it." I hissed in her ear as she sat down.

"I'm fine. Babies do that. Its cool." She said.

Clothes, make up, CDs, movies, and new Ipod, a camcorder – wait, a _camcorder?_ – and a bunch of other stuff later, it was my turn. I turned around and adjusted Mattie. I reached under my chair to grab the present. She's gonna love it! I had searched all over my Aunt's house for pictures of my family before Mom and Dad passed on. I put them together in a scrapbook. She'll love it. The cover of the Scrapbook is her favorite art piece.

Suddenly, there was a large shriek, and everything went dead quiet. I whipped around to see Nikki running away holding her top up. Everyone had the same masks of shock on.

"What. What happened?" I asked.

"Uh, Mattie untied her...top. It, uh...fell." Emmett said nervously.

"And everyone was watching her." I said. I smacked my hand against my forehead. Shit! "Mattie." I moaned.

I passed him off to Em and took off running after my bitch – GOD! SISTER! I ran into the girls bathroom, and sure enough, there was Nikki. Sobbing.

She whipped around. "Bitch." she said, low and upset.

"That's just your anger talking. Everything is cool. No one saw, really." I lied. Please accept the bait!

"HA! Sure, the only ones that didn't see is the residents of freaking China!" she said, "Thanks to you, your dumb friends, and your devil child, my birthday is ruined! You take everything that's mine for granted. You just came to humiliate me! AGAIN!"

"Nikki, I didn't. I don't!" I tried.

"Aw, hell no. Not this time. This is unforgivable." Nikki said.

"Well, I'm not apologizing! EVER!" I screamed, my own anger surfacing like a horrible monster.

"GET OUT!" Nikki screeched.

"Happily." I sneered, I turned to leave, but paused at the door, "Oh, and Happy Birthday." I said quietly.

I marched back to the pool area. Everyone stared at me. "Is she gonna-" one of Nikki's friends begin asking.

"No." I said. I grabbed my diaper bag and pulled my swimsuit cover over my head. I looked under the table and grabbed the guys shirts. "Put them on. No questions." I slid Alice's diaper bag towards her, then slid Nikki's Birthday present towards her friend, Whitney.

"Make damn sure she gets that." I sneered. I grabbed Lily and begin walking towards the exit. No one followed, or that I could tell. I whipped around.

"You better come before she sends out security or something." I said.

"You being who?" Bella asked timidly.

"Who do you think? It isn't a math equation! Us! Me and my friends." I said, felling hopeless. They scrambled and ran after me.

*****************

**Emmett's POV**

I watched my chance of proposing disappear faster than Nikki's top fell.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N poor Emmett. Most of you are probably shrieking going "YAY EMMETTS PROPOSING!!!!!" I know right! About the fight, I have to reasons!**

**1) A future chapter that requires Nikki being pissed at Rose.**

**2)Because I really wanted to make Kimby puke on Nikki**

**3) I needed more drama! Everything can't always be cute and fluffy!**

**Any favorite lines in this story/chapter? **

**I have a good one from Ch. 13! **

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"**Oh, his poor manhood"– Rosalie.**

"**Make damn sure she gets that!" – Rosalie**

"**Who are you, and what have you done with my bitch? I mean, Sister!" – Rosalie**

"**She's gonna say yes. She is so crazy about you. Beyond crazy. She would have to be nuts to say no." – Jasper **

"**I watched my chance of proposing disappear faster than Nikki's top fell." – Emmett **


	15. When it all Falls Apart

**A/N::: Hey guys! Let's step up the reviews please! My goal is to get to 75 reviews by this weekend, and over the weekend, I will update until I **_**finish**_** the story. Now, doesn't that sound great? :) OKAY GUYS! This is the big Chapter. A super big chapter! I hope you likey!**

**This chapter's title is by The Veronicas!!! (OMG I love them!)**

**Disclaimer::: I Don't own Twilight. End of story.**

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

**15::When it all falls apart (Emmett's POV)**

The ride home from Nikki's birthday party was like hell on earth. No, literally. Rosalie refused to lower the speedometer arrow lower than one hundred MPH. When we screeched to a stop, she tried to escape right away. I locked the door. Heh, I'm sneaky.

"Now. Tell me what happened and you can go." I said. No _way_ is she leaving without telling me. I need to know these things, you now?

"We yelled at each other. Nothing special. Now let me out." Rosalie said, "Now, Emmett."

There was no getting out of this. I hit the unlock button and watched her run up the stairs to my parents house. Gosh. I sighed.

"There's something she's not telling us." Alice said. Nooooooo, ya think?!?! We begin piling ourselves out of the car. Ugh. Life sucks. I hung back with the twins, pretending to search for something.

"So, what now?" I asked Mattie. Of course he didn't understand in anyway. But he listened well!

"Dahh?" He said in baby talk. You know like 'Goo goo, gah gah"?

"Yes. What's Dahh gonna do you guys. I want to ask Mommy a very special question. But, she's upset."

"You just ask her." a voice said behind me. I whirled around to identify the voice. That's one thing I'm really bad with. There is only three voices that I could identify in a crowd of noisy people: Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. So far, it was none of them.

"Mom. You scared me." She held her hands out to hold one of the twins.

"Lily, come to Grandma. Uh, you make me sound old."

"You have timeless beauty." I said. Esme and Carlisle would probably look the same until they turned eighty.

"So. Your proposing." She said a huge smile on her face. "It's strange you've waited until now. I always thought you and Rose would have a shotgun wedding right out of highschool. I remember when you'd come home from her house, all starry eyed."

"Mah! Your embarrassing me!" I shouted. Starry eyed? _Moi_? UH-UH!

"Last time I checked, that's part of the mothers code. That's how we roll." she said, still smiling, "Now, about this proposal. You go natural, but romantic and sweet. Make a short, but love-filled summary of your feelings for her. Easy peasy. Right, Lily?"

"Yeah. Sure, sure. Easy peasy." If only it were easy peasy. I mean, seriously! How are you supposed to surprise a girl you care about with a proposal, but still do it the right way? I mean, COME ON! Were not all mind readers!

"You should go talk to her. She seemed upset. Do you know what's up with that?" She asked, looking concerned.

I snorted, "If only women just came out and told us men. It would be a whole lot easier." And what is the deal about that!? Seriously, women are all 'tear, tear! I got in a fight. But I'm not gonna tell my boyfriend about it! He can just keep guessing!' Why don't they realize that? "When are they gonna come out with a book on the 'Secret language of women"? I asked

"Oh, maybe next week, I'll publish one for you." she teased, "But, you should go talk to her. Mattie needs to spend some time withhis Grandad before he forgets he exists" she took Mattie from my hands and walked to the door.I took a deep breath.

I have to do this. I made my way up the stairs, and another flight, and then down a hallway. Take the door on the left...no, right. Found her.

Her body was sprawled across the king sized bed. I crossed the room and sat next to her. What to say, what to say?

"Hi." I said. Real cool, Emmett. She exploded.

"It was not my fault that whole thing happened. Yet, who does she blame it on? Me! How was I supposed to know that Mattie would do that? I'm not psychic!"

"Rose, I-'

"And then, she has the guts to kick us out! She is dead to me! So dead."

"Rose, I need to ask-"

"Oh my God! And then, she will probably fly to New York, yet again, begging for my forgiveness. Well, sorry sissy, I'm not giving it to you. You can kiss your 'sister of Rosalie Hale' days goodbye."

"Rose, can I have a turn to-"

"Plus, she dissed my kid! Oh, nuh uh! No one disses the spawn of Rosalie Hale! That bitch is going down!"

"ROSE!"

"Yeah?"

Oh, good Lord. Although, I better speak before she explodes again.

"Uhm, I was wondering if..I mean, you maybe. But your upset. Uh. Well, we could-"

"SPIT IT OUT!" she said, teasingly. I think.

"If you want to, we could go out to dinner tonight, without anyone. Just us."

Silence.

"Do you?" I asked, unsure of her answer.

"Uhm. That would be nice. Hell yeah!"

I kissed her lips ever so softly. The kiss deepened. I wanted to help her forget everything. Nikki. Finals. Stress. All of it. I climbed on top of her and let my hands rub her back underneath her shirt.

"I love you."

"Ditto. I love you, too."

BANG! I pulled away from her delicious lips. Are we falling through the ceiling? Then I heard Mattie crying at the top of his lungs, which was very loudly.

"Shit!" Rose jumped up and started running. I followed. Can't even get five minutes anymore. Gosh. They weren't in the living room, so we moved to the kitchen. Sure enough, there they were.

"Shhhh. Shhhhh" Rose said, holding/rocking/combination-ing Mattie, "What did he do?" Yes, do tell. We are all dying to know!

"He was on the counter, and he...jumped. And fell. Then, he cried." Jasper said. W O W. Jasper is dumb-dumb.

But, Mattie wouldn't shut up. He wailed for what seemed like hours. More like minutes, but my eardrums where about to explode.

I know how to fix this. I made a funny face at him. He stopped crying, then giggled. SUCCESS! And they say I wouldn't make a good dad.

______________________________________________________________________________

(Rosalie's POV)

"Go play with Lily." I said, watching Mattie race of to find Lily. I turned around to see a mischievous grin on Emmett's face. I backed into the wall. He had me trapped.

"Hello, Rosie!" he said brightly. Oh, no

"What are you gonna do to me!" I said in a play voice.

"Oh, ALICE!" he shouted!

"Emmett, quiet! Don't let her know I exist!" I shouted. At that moment, Alice appeared with a fashion magazine in on hand and Kimberla on her hip.

"What, Emmett. This better be good." she didn't look up once.

"I'm taking Miss Hale out on a date. Someplace fancy. Or to say, as fancy as Washington can get." He said. Fancy?

Alice's face brightened instantly, "FASHION MAKE OVER!" she shouted. She tossed the magazine aside and handed Kimberla of to Emmett. She grabbed my arm and carted me off. "No, lets talk hair. It's looking kinda flat. You definitely should shower, because you smell." I glared at her, "Like chlorine." she assured.

Thanks a lot, Em. I love you, too.

**************************

"Come on, Mattie. We will be right back." I begged. Mattie was sitting in front of the doorwith every toy car we allowed him to bring around him.

"No!" he screamed. Edward crouched down and grabbed a car.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that." I said. Mattie flips when people touch his cars. But, Mattie just stared at Edward all curiously. Edward pushed the car down the hallway, and it crashed into the wall. Mattie screeched with laughter, then pushed his cars toward Edward.

"Again." he demanded. And so, Edward pushed the car again.

"Quick, while he isn't looking." Emmett murmured in my ear.

*******

It was one of those rare cloudless nights in Forks. They place we went had an outdoor gazebo, so we went there. It was relatively warm, too. Amazing.

"See, look up there. That's Orion's belt." Emmett said. Why he was showing this to me, I don't know. I stared at it for awhile. It was so pretty. I felt Emmett's arm leave my waist.

"Emmett?" my voice got caught in my throat. He was _kneeling. _I was faintly aware that I wasn't breathing any longer.

"Rosalie, I love you. I'm going to make this short and simple, so...Will you marry me?" he said. The ring. There was nothing, no words, to describe it, besides perfect. This moment? The setting and place? Just like in every dream I have ever had.

"Yes." I breathed. Then I begin crying. Why? I don't know. But I did. Then, we kissed.

______________________________________________________________________________

(Nikki's POV)

I stared at my bowl of cereal at Justin's table. I can't believe that Justin won't let me get my own apartment yet. I AM legally an adult. He's afraid that I'll get raped. Sure, whatever. The phone rang.

"Can you get that?" Justin asked. His hands were full with _their_ brat child.I didn't move. "Fine, I will get it."

I didn't listen to him. Why should I? Next thing I knew, the phone was touching my arm.

"Are you gonna take it or not?" Justin asked. I sighed, then grabbed it

"Hello?"

"Hey." I heard Rosalie say. Wait, what? Rosalie?

"What." I said annoyed.

"Guess what?"

"The sky is falling, or so the Little Chicken said."

"Emmett proposed and I accepted!" she sounded so excited and happy.

"Great."

"And.....You are, once again, going to be a Bridesmaid." she said in a singsong voice.

"Yay." I said.

"Cool. Mattie! No don't touch that! EMMETT, HELP!! Sorry, Nik! I gotta go, or Mattie's gonna flush my watch. See ya!"

"Bye." I hung up quickly, then turned and ran for my room. "Nik!" I heard Justin call. But I didn't care. I ran until I was in front of the drawer of my desk. I fished out the pocket knife that I have had since Mom died.

I buried myself deep in the hideaway in my closet. I closed my eyes as the knife slit my skin. Somehow, I had to make Rosalie feel my pain.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! I hope you liked it!**

**PLZ REVIEW! I like it when you guys just favorite and alert my story, but I love reviews even better! :) I want to hear your opinions!**

**Recommendations**

**Songs:: Untouched by ****The Veronicas**

**Insomnia by ****The Veronicas**

**Take me on the Floor by ****The Veronicas**

**Worlds Apart by ****The Veronicas**

**Cry by ****The Veronicas**

**Hook me up by ****The Veronicas**

**When it all falls apart by ****The Veronicas**

**4ever by ****The Veronicas**

**THE VERONICAS IN GENERAL! I LOVE THE VERONICAS**

**If you can guess what Nikki Hale has in store for here sister, I will.......send you a cookie. Virtually, of course., REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	16. crushcrushcrush

**A/N I don't mean to be greedy, but, MORE REVIEWS! :D :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to Agriad, A.K.A. Jessa Gute. I LOVE YOU! (Like a sister, duh!)**

**THX TO ALL REVIEWERS! I WISH I COULD ACTUALLY GET YOU COOKIES....**

**This chapter is By.....PARAMORE.**

**Disclaimer.... Why do I have to say it? Oh, yeah. Its in the guidelines. FINE! I no own-ish Twilight or-ish its characters. Ish.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**16::: crushcrushcrush **

"NO! Clifford is red!" Lily shouted at Carlisle. Yes, I said Carlisle. He is coloring in a Clifford coloring book with Lily. Oh, well. Whatever keeps her entertained.

"So, why again did you ask Nikki to be your bridesmaid?" Alice said. Her and Jasper were trying to get Kimberla to eat those mashed peas. Been there, done that, hated it! "Come on, Kimby! Look, Mommy likes it!" Alice put the spoon in here mouth, then started coughing. "Oh My God! What do they put in this? God! It's disgusting! And they expect children to eat this? Jazz, I think its poisoned!"

Emmett was rolling on the couch in laughter, and so was I. "Real convincing, Alice." I told her. Kimby was laughing as hard as a young child could.

"Ugh! I give up. Jazz get her a bottle." Alice plopped down next to me, "You didn't answer my question." All eyed were on me now. Everyone wanted to know why I picked her.

"Because, I am her sister, and sisters fight over stuff, then they forgive each other. Besides, I am going to be the better person in this story." I said logically.

"But, I thought you hated her for dissing your spawn?" Emmett pointed out.

"Well, yeah. But..... its my special day. I need her there, as crazy as that sounds." I pouted.

"Have it your way. Now, what color should our dresses be?" Alice said. "What about hairstyles? You seem to have a more elegant touch, so you _will_ have lace on your dress."

"Alice. I just got engaged last night. We don't even have a date decided." I sighed. Note to self: never tell Alice anything.

"But why did you have to invite her over!" Bella whined.

"Becaaaause-"

"AHHHH! Gimme me back my dollyyyyyyyyy!" Lily shouted. I saw Mattie running away. "AHHH AHHH AHHH AHHH"

"LILY! Inside voices!" I shouted, "MATTHEW EMMETT, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!" that little twerp. He sauntered in slowly, with an angelic look on his face. He ran straight for Emmett the second he was in the room. He latched on to his legs, "Daddy. Daddy. Daddy!"

"Mattie. Why can't you be nice?" I sighed.

"Cause Lily is a girl." he said. Great answer, sounds like a young Emmett.

"You should be a gentleman." Emmett said. Like he understands that.

Mattie just stared at Emmett like he was an alien. Which, who knows? "Mattie, say sorry to Lily and give her the doll." Mattie did so, except for the "give the doll back" part. He did give it back, but he threw it at Lily's head. Lord, save me!

"I'm a race car!" Mattie shouted 'driving' away. Then, the doorbell rang. "I get it! I get it! I get it!"

I heard the door open, and then silence. "HI!" Well. That lasted long. I watched Nikki walk in slowly and awkwardly. It was like the witch had arrived. It was like that part in _the Wizard of Oz _when the Witch came and all the munchkins ran away and hid. Only Alice wasn't hiding.

"I want a cookie!" Mattie announced, shattering the silence. I whopped Emmett on the arm.

"OUCH! Rose!" he rubbed his arm.

"Get the kiddo his cookie."

Nikki came and took Emmett's vacant seat. "Congratulations." she said slowly.

Silence. I cleared my throat. "Thank you." I said, patting her knee. Why I did that, I don't know.

"Oh. Look at the time. I have to tie my shoe in the kitchen because...it's raining. In Forks. Bye." Edward walked of towards the kitchen, where pots where clanking around.

"He wasn't wearing any shoes." Nikki said softly.

"Whimp." Bella muttered.

"Um. I am sorry. If it makes you feel better, I felt horrible afterwards and...I wanted to kill myself. But I didn't. I mean, obviously, because I'm right here. I was upset. That happens a lot. I get really upset sometimes., it's crazy! But, I drowned myself in ice cream and a good book. I didn't actually drown though. Just, figurativly. Ok, I'll stop, now." she said, hysterically.

"NO! Clifford's collar is _blue_, not green!" Lily shouted.

"Okay, okay. Blue, gotcha!" Carlisle said. I couldn't help it. I busted into laughter, and it became contagious. Soon, we were all laughing.

"It's all fine." I said when I gained control, "Come with me. I gotta talk to you." I said more serious this time.

"Ok." Nikki said. We made our way upstairs.

I stopped her, "Are you sure that your OK?"

"Yes. Positive." she reached up to scratch behind her neck. Her sleeve fell down.

I reached out and grabbed her arm. "What are these? What are these?" I ran my fingers over the thin red lines snaking up her arms.

"Nothing." she said, wrenching her arm away.

"I don't think that its nothing. NIKKI! You shouldn't cut! You could die!" I said. I wanted to scream it at her, but I didn't want anyone else to know.

"Your not my mother." she said in a low voice.

"I'm as good as." I said, "What were you thinking?"

She begin crying. Not what I expected. "I was thinking that mom and dad, their dead. And you and Justin moved on. I can't! My boyfriend dumped me, and my friends? Screw that, I never had friends."

"Whitney!" I pointed out.

"She Slept with Galvin! Do you think that she was sorry?" she hissed.

I brought her into a hug and whispered in her hair, "Just promise me that you will never cut again."I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Rose." he said.

"Hey, Em." I kissed him ever so softly, but quick. So Nikki didn't feel worse.

"Hey, listen. I was wondering when you wanted to go out to the movies tonight. What movie shall we see?" he said.

"Um. Tell Bella she can pick." I said quickly.

"Fine. But, it better not be a romance." he stomped away.

"Sorry." I said to her.

"Whatever."

"I think we should go to group therapy." I said, "I can't lose my sister."

"Uck. No." she said, wrinkling her nose.

"You need to get better."

"I'm not sick."

"I say you are."

"NO!"

What is her problem? We glared at each other for awhile. The saying 'If looks could kill' fits in nicely here. Why doesn't she want to get better? Oh, well. Her decision, right? She is legally an adult now. Like I could have forgotten that. Then again. I nearly did.

"Can I see your ring?" she asked. I, unthinkingly, took the ring of and dropped it in her palm. "It's pretty."

"It's his mothers ring. She died, like ours." I said. BANG! Something went _bang! _downstairs. I heard Lily crying at the top of her lungs. _Not again!_

"SHIT! ROSE!" someone screamed. This can't be good. I jogged down the stairs as quick as possible. Lily was on the ground, screaming with her eye's closed. She had turned over a burning candle on her head. The hot wax was dripping down her reddened skin.

"What happened?" I cried.

"I've gotta go, Rose. See ya!" Nikki shouted from behind me.

"Bye!" I said

"Mattie was chasing Lily, just harmless tag. She tripped and the candle tripped and hit her." Carlisle filled in. God, MATTIE!

"We've gotta get the wax off, to make sure she doesn't get burned." Esme said, "Trust me. Jasper did that when he was three."

And so, we rushed her to the bathtub. See what kind of days I go through _everyday???_

______________________________________________________________________________

"...And Prince James and Princess Victoria lived happily ever after." I finished for Lily. I was rubbing Aloe lotion on her face. It was slightly burnt. Not enough to really hurt her.

"Why do they live happily ever after?" she asked.

"Because, they are married and happy." I explained while I cleaned by hands of. Emmett was currently tucking Mattie in.

"Are you and Daddy married?" she asked.

"We will be." I said. I reached down to finger my ring, but my finger hit skin instead of gemstone. Oh, no. then, my phone rang.

"Hello," I said numbly. My mind was running through all the possibilities on where the ring could be. _Emmett's gonna kill me._

"Rose. I'm so sorry. I took your ring with me to get revenge... and it- I lost it. Its not in my bag." Nikki sobbed into the mouthpiece.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Gasp! That evil BITCH! GASP! Sorry that it's so short. Not very many chapters left, and then I start a sequel. YAY!**

**BANDS to listen to :**

**Flyleaf**

**The Veronicas**

**Meg and Dia**

**The Ting Tings**

**The Foo Fighters**

**10 years**

**Paramore**

**Tokio Hotel**

**Evanescence**

**Cascada**

AND MANY MORE (Having a brain fart.)

**Quick question.... Have you guys heard the new Kelly Clarkson song "My life would suck without you."? If you have, what do you think?**

**- I personally don't like it.**

**Another quick Question::: Do you want the Jonas Brothers to put a song on the New Moon soundtrack?**

**-I don't think that they could muster up enough emotion to write a good song that represents the feelings expressed in New Moon. I don't want them to.**


	17. How Much

_**Positive, Negative, Neutral**_

**A/N::: It's been awhile! I have been kinda busy, but I am updating now!**

**I have a dilemma! My VERY BESTEST FRIEND, Jessa, known as ****Agriad**** on FF is having some doubts about her story, and wether its good or not. So, I would like it if you could read it for me!**

**After you are finished reading the update, go to the little search thingy and type in "Angela the Witch in Twilight" and select the one by ****Agriad**** .**

**It is a humorous story....EXTREMELY FUNNY! Here is an excerpt**

**Angela the Witch in Twilight by Agriad**

"**I reached over to the end of my desk and picked up a notebook and pencil. When even I get in a pickle, I like to make a list of all the ways I can handle the situation. I started of with the simplest one:**

**1. Kill Bella**

**It wouldn't have been the first time Bella had been attacked by a rabid platypus. I shuddered, remembering the last time. She had been walking out on the beach in La Push, when she slipped on a banana and fell on a hornet's nest. Then the hornets had attacked, causing Bella to run into a cliff causing an avalanche, which threw out a rock and hit a cow. The cow then bit Bella and dragged her to a drainage ditch, where 32 platypuses were having a pie sale. She fell on top of a cherry pie, pissed off the platypus salesman, and got her butt kicked with some pretty cool kung-fu moves. I swear, some of the stuff she gets into!"**

**Thanks a ton! (I told you it is funny)**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Twilight.**

**+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/+-/**

17. How Much (By Meg and Dia) lyrics in italics

"What the hell!" I paced in front of Nikki at her house. Emmett doesn't know. He thinks that I am getting diapers. That reminds me. I actually do need diapers.

"I'm sorry! I was mad and jealous and pissed off!" she said.

"You do realize that he didn't buy that. It was his dead mothers!" I said. How could she? This is such a no-no. I could reach over and strangle her!

"I know, I know! God! That just makes this worse!" she said.

I sighed, "Where do you put it!"

"In my purse. The front pocket." I grabbed her bag and dug through the folds of the fabric. My finger hit something cold and smooth. I pulled the ring out. Phew.

"Oh, thank God!" I said.

Nikki sighed, "Where was it?"

"The corner." I tossed the bag at her, "You need to pull your act together! If you don't, you can take my number out of your phone, my name off your e-mailing list, my face out of your mind!"

"I-"

"The world doesn't revolve around you! There are other people in the world, Nikki. Get your head set on straight, or you will regret it!"

"ME! The world revolves around you! It always has!" she shouted.

"No, Nikki. If you would have opened your mouth and started trying instead of sitting in the corner and crying, maybe mom would have loved you too!" I turned on my heal and stomped out the door. I tossed myself in the car and drove away. I pushed the car as I got on the freeway.

Then I pulled over and screeched to a stop. I couldn't take it. I cried. I cried for my parents, for Emmett, for my aunt, for Lily Ann, for the beautiful moon that was covered by the clouds, for my twins, for Alice, Bella, for some starving child in Africa, for my sister, Edward, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, for everyone.

I leaned back and I cried. I couldn't catch my breath. It came out in short gasps. I cried and cried and cried.

______________________________________________________________________________

I walked in. I tossed the diapers on the ground and turned the corner. I was going to eat my pain away. I ran right into Jasper's chest. The bottle he had fell on the ground and burst, spilling milk everywhere.

"Omigod! I am so sorry!" I said.

"You know the saying, 'don't cry over spilt milk." he turned around to get a towel while I picked up the bottle parts.

"I feel like a dunce." I admitted.

"How about this." he said, returning with the towels. We crouched together to clean up the spilt milk, "You keep me company while I make another bottle."

"Sounds perfect." I said as we finished cleaning up. We stood up and walked into the kitchen. I went to the freezer and pulled out the Ben and Jerry's ice cream that I was addicted to.

"Ben and Jerry's? Who hurt you?" Jasper asked.

"What? A girl can't eat ice cream now?" I teased.

"Rose. Your eyes are all puffy and red. You've been crying. Over what? Tell me or I'll tickle it out of you." he warned.

"Just Nikki." I mumbled. I popped the top of the ice cream off.

"Rose, you are one of the least emotional girls I know. The only time I have ever seen you cry was when you broke your arm in ninth grade and when Emmett broke up with you. It's more than just Nikki."

"You remember when I broke my arm?"

"Duh. You were sitting at the bottom of the stairs between third and fourth hour screaming in pain after Bella tripped and ran into you." Something about that was ridiculously funny. We burst out laughing.

"Well. It did hurt. Like crazy!" I protested.

"I know. You tell me that every time I remind you." he chuckled, then tested the bottle warmth. "Now, what did Nikki do this time?"

"Oh. It was more like I didn't cry for my parents, or my aunt, or Lily. I needed to cry for them. Nikki just helped." I didn't want to tell them. They would try to tell me to stop talking to her. "I'll be just fine."

He stared at me for what seemed like forever. He was analyzing my facial features. He touched my hair lightly.

"No your not." then, he leaned in and kissed me.

I pulled away immediately, and stared at him, "What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I don't know." he said. I grabbed my ice cream. I had cheated on Emmett. Does it even count? But I have children! And they sure aren't Jasper's!

"Um. I'm tired." I walked out of the kitchen confused and even more hurt than before we kissed.

_How low should I crawl? When should I take the final blow? _

_When is it bad enough to earn the right to show? _

_How hard should I fall, before it's my turn to be heard? _

_How much pain should I show on my face before you listen to a word?_

_How bad should I hurt?_

_How much is enough?_

I walked slowly into our room. Emmett was reading a sports magazine. I crossed the room and sat down.

"Hummph." Emmett tossed the magazine on the floor. "You got diapers?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "I don't get it."

"I don't get it either, but someday I'll learn how the earth spins around." he said, a goofy grin on his face.

I crawled over. I felt so guilty but I wasn't gonna show my pain on my face. I begged to God that my eye's weren't all puffy.

"What would you do if...if you accidently...kis- if pizza fell from the sky?" I just couldn't ask him. Or tell him. Or anything him.

He stared at me. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah." I needed to just love him. "Remember _The House Bunny_?"

"Ha! Yeah. That was a great movie."

"Well, your biceps are huge, kiss me."

"And then he would kiss me." Emmett said, as his lips crashed down on mine with that fiery explosion you only get when you kiss the one you love.

______________________________________________________________________________

"I'm thirsty!"

"I want a cookie!"

"Where is Bunny Foo Foo?"

"MOMMY! HE STOLE MY DOLLY!"

I snapped. "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" the adults in the room stared at me in shock. The only sound was Kimberla crying and Alice's occasional "shhh"

"Uh. Okay, Mattie, give Lily the damn doll. Bunny Foo Foo is under the couch, Mattie, no more cookies." Emmett said carefully.

"All I ask for is quietness. Is that too much?" I muttered to myself. I avoided Jasper's ever seeing eye. We were getting ready to leave Fork's and go home. All though, I think that moving back here wouldn't be a bad idea. Alice and Bella are graduating in a few months, then we shall move. Maybe.

Lily came over with that ratty Bunny Foo Foo she insists on have. It wasn't even a bunny. It was a tan colored gerbil.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. I hugged her and pulled her into my lap.

"Allrighty, are you ready to go then?" Esme said. I stood up with Lily and nodded. The ring caught the light and flashed across the wall. Just another reminder that I cheated. Or did I?

My phone buzzed with another call from Nikki. I pressed ignore. I refused to answer any calls from her. Just another reminder of my pain.

We were all packed into two cars, one driven by Carlisle, the other one by Jasper, but Esme tagged along so she could drive it home.

We reached the airport and there was a large exchange of goodbyes and hugs. I hugged Carlisle and Esme, and we rushed off to get on our flight before we missed it.

I sat on the seat, while Lily looked at a picture book. Emmett and Mattie were across the aisle. I was staring out the window while we lifted off. I stared at the clouds.

Just another reminder that the world is still turning round and round.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N:: OHHHHHH! Scandalous! Shame on you, Rose! Now, I just know that I will get a review saying "Wait, aren't Jasper and Rosalie, like, Twins?" **

**Well, if you payed attention while reading the Twilight Saga, you would have realized that Jasper is a Whitlock, and Rosalie is a Hale. They are not blood related in any way. They are two separate beings. SO THERE!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW MY STORY! REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT "Angela the Witch in Twilight." by ****Agriad**


	18. Drowning Face Down

A/N::I am super sorry for the lack in updates. I just started two other stories, and they are kicking me in the pants "We want more!" Also, I have had MAJOR writers block on this story. But, I finally got Twilight on DVD, so the special features gave me some ideas... How many people were smart when buying Twilight??? I was. I bought my copy and got the 3 disc version instead of two disc...double the special features... plus, I have links for downloading the movie on Ipods...

Also, you have to read this FANFICTION when you get the chance

"**Getting Kicked out of Wal-Mart"** by_ little red dragon-fly_

Disclaimer :: BOO HOO! I don't own this.

______________________________________________________________________________

18. Drowning Face Down (Saving Abel) – Go check out this song. It's spectacular...

I stared at the crack in the wall. Something about that crack made me fascinated by it. Or, maybe I wasn't fascinated. Maybe I just didn't want to listen to the voices of my family members. They were chattering noisily. It was like De ja Vu.

We were in the exact same dress shop as Alice picked when she was getting married. I didn't want to think about love. Back to the crack. How had it formed? Maybe, when the Twin Towers crashed, maybe the rumbling ground caused the wall to crack.

"...Yeah, I like that, too. How about you, Rose?" Alice said. My head snapped away from the crack.

"About what?" I said. They stared at me for a second.

"_Your _dress." Alice said. Oh, right.

"Uhm. It's great." Back to the crack. But Alice hadn't given up.

"Ok, you've said that for about the last seven dresses." she said. Everyone's head was snapping back and forth like a ping-pong match.

"I thought they were all pretty great." I said monotonously. I hadn't really been looking at them. At all. Emmett sighed next to me. Alice hung the dress up.

"Ok, then. Can we talk?" she sounded deadly. I felt everyone's eyes on my back as I moped towards the dressing room Alice was standing in. She closed the door and stared at me for a second. My head pounded with the headache that wouldn't go away.

"Why am I the only one excited for your wedding?" she hissed, "What is bothering you that has you zoning out during a shopping trip? Don't you want to get married to Emmett?" she was asking the same questions I had been asking myself for the last few days. Was it even the kiss that was bothering me anymore?

"I don't know." I whispered truthfully.

She looked startled, "You've been telling me you wanted to get married to him for years." I wasn't doubting my love for Emmett, I was doubting my faithfulness. "You can tell me what's bothering you." she coaxed.

But, I couldn't. After all, it was her husband that had kissed me. Why couldn't it have been Edward? Then, again, that would have just been awkward. "It's nothing. I just had a long night."

She through her hands up in the air, "_Night!_ You've been like this since the night before we came home! Did something happen with Nikki?" I decided to grab at the option of lying.

"Yes. I told her that our mother did not love her." That wasn't the real reason. I had already called Nikki and sorted that out. Of course, nobody else knew this. It was my little white lie.

"Oh, Rose. She knows you were just angry. Just, please, try and be happy for Emmett. Your hurting him with this..emptiness!" she begged. I was hurting him? Why didn't I notice? Then again, I haven't noticed much of anything for the past few days.

"Ok." I whispered.

"Thank you." Alice hugged me. I felt awkward in her arms, like I was betraying everyone I ever knew. As I followed her out, I suddenly felt lightheaded. I haven't eaten much of anything, I've been too distracted to consume much of anything. I reached out to grab the table for support, my other hand touching my forehead. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Rose?" I heard someone call, but the sound was faint. I recognized Emmett by my side. "Honey." he murmured, "What is it?" the room begin spinning and my stomach twisted. I had just enough power to not throw up. The room lights flickered, before everything went dark.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ Urgh. Emmett, turn off your damn alarm clock. But then I was aware I wasn't in the soft bed sheets of home. I was also aware that people were talking about me.

"Something is just not right with her. You _have _to talk to her." Alice said. It's not going to work.

I heard Emmett sigh, "Maybe its me. Maybe she's got another man." that stung. He thinks I'm cheating on him? Time to end this conversation. I opened my eyes and looked around Emmett's back was to me, but Alice was facing me. She nodded in my direction. Emmett turned around, then smiled.

"Hey." he said. I noticed an IV was in my arm. I shuddered away from the needle.

"Hi." I said, "What happened?" I already knew, but I didn't think I needed an IV. Was there something else?

"You fainted because of lack of energy and from hunger." I rubbed my eyes. The door opened and Bella appeared.

"...You know? She was acting weird-" she froze when she noticed me. "Hi, Rose. Glad to see you awake." Edward and Jasper followed her in, each carrying a child. The second Lily say me, she begin trying to push away from Jasper to get to me. He gingerly set her down. I didn't look at him.

It was quite and sort of awkward. "Are you hungry?" Emmett said. I stared at the ceiling. "Yes." my voice was hoarse and cracked.

"Let's go get her something." Alice dragged Jasper away. The room returned to quiet.

"When do I get out?" I asked impatiently.

"You hit your head and you needed five stitches. And a small blood transfusion." Emmett explained. Lily cuddled up to me. I closed my eyes and groaned. The last thing I needed was him worrying over my health.

"But _when?_" I asked again. He sighed.

"Maybe tonight." he said as Carlisle came in with the doctor. Oh, yeah. I forgot they were here too. Great, I had a freaking audience for my faint session. Esme rushed forward and hugged me.

"Oh, your awake. I was so worried. Thank God." she whispered.

"Mom." Emmett said.

"Well," the Doctor started. "You took quite a spill. You might have some stress," he said, holding his finger in front of me, shining a flashlight in my eyes. "Your vitals look good, but you need to eat three meals a day and get a good nights rest." he said.

"The stitches?" I asked.

"Yes, they can come out in two weeks, about." he said.

"When can I go home?"

"About an hour, though, this can come out." he gestured to the IV. I winced away while he took the tape part off and removed the damn needle.

Alice and Jasper returned with my favorites. I looked at the food with slight distaste. But then I realized how hungry I actually was, and this looked like heaven. The Doctor left and I started to eat.

"Rose." Alice started. She looked at me sternly. I knew what was coming up. "Your not fine. Tell us what's –"

"Wrong?" I interrupted. "Nothing. I've been busy." I said vaguely.

"Rosalie." Emmett said. "I live with you. You just...sit there. Staring out the window. I don't classify that as busy."

The room was silent. For the first time in a week, I looked Jasper in the eye. He wasn't looking at me. He stared at the pillow the was stationed at the foot of the bed. This kiss was sitting on my chest. I couldn't breathe. I was drowning.

"It's _nothing._" I emphasized 'nothing'. Alice sighed.

"Your not going to tell us, are you?" she said. Her tone was angry, but I suppose Jasper was calming her with his touch. Or, at least, I find him calming.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

"It's better to get it out in the open." Carlisle said, "Whatever it is, we can help. Holding something in is not good."

"I don't want your pity train. I don't want your help!" I said, frustrated.

"Secrets aren't good either!" Alice exclaimed frustrated.

"Rose, if you don't tell us, I'll sign you up for therapy." Emmett warned.

"Emmett." Esme exclaimed at the dry threat.

"I won't talk. You'll be wasting money."

Jasper raised his head. "Just tell them." he said.

"Tell..tell _us_ what?" Alice looked back and forth between me and Jasper. Her eyes lingered on each of our faces. Emmett's eyes questioned me. The door opened and the Doctor came in smiling.

"OK, Miss Hale. You can be discharged and go on home. Make sure to rest." he smiled again and left.

"You _will _tell me at home." Alice hissed at us. I didn't even tell her and she already is mad.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What happened." Alice demanded. I looked at Emmett, then Jasper, then Bella, then Alice. I couldn't tell them.

"I, he. Uhm, we. Nikki stole and lost my engagement ring. I didn't want to tell anyone, so I in-listed Jasper in helping." I said/lied really quickly.

"Oh." Alice said, surprised. Jasper muttered something indecipherable. I breathed out a whoosh of relieved air. "You could have told us that." she chuckled.

"You found it though, right?" Emmett said. I looked out at the dark outside.

"Yes. Nikki didn't look hard enough." I covered. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, it's late." Bella said. She stood and said bye, Alice and Edward echoing her actions. I watched the four of them leave to go next door. Kimberla was asleep at their house, Mattie and Lily were tucked in.

I got up quickly and went into our bedroom. Emmett followed me. He climbed up in the bed and stretched out, exhausted. I stood their, staring at the floral pattern.

"Rose?" Emmett questioned.

"Jasper kissed me in the kitchen after I came back from Nikki's house. I lied. Jasper never helped me. Nikki did take the ring. I covered the location I was heading with a 'buying diapers' lie. After that, I came back with the ring. I was upset, we had fought again. I went in the kitchen to get ice cream. I ran into him and knocked the bottle for Kimber out of his hands. I helped him clean it up. We were just talking. He noticed I had been crying, then he kissed me." I said. By the end of my story, I was crying.

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"I swear I didn't kiss him back. I swear." I sobbed.

"Rose, Rose, Rose." Emmett said, "Don't cry. Shh." he murmured, hugging me to his enormous chest.

"Bbbuttt, ii cheeateed." I blubbered, getting snot on his shirt as I cried uncontrollably.

"Rose. No you didn't. I did." he assured.

I tried to argue, but I was crying to hard. He held me against his chest until my sobbing subsided. When I finally quieted down, his shirt was wet, my face was red and puffy. I was all cried out. The lump in my throat wouldn't go away, making it hard to speak.

Finally, I could talk. "Your not mad?" I questioned.

"Rose, I'll put it to you this way. I cheated, and you forgave me. You didn't even cheat. But, if you consider it cheating, I'm going to forgive you anyway." he said.

"Why?" I said, "You should be mad. Or, at least upset."

"Rose, I'm more upset that you didn't tell me. I'm more upset that you hurt yourself over something as silly as a little kiss." he looked at me sternly.

"I don't want you to be happy! Your supposed to be pissed off. Be angry!" I yelled at him. He looked at me confused.

"What do you want me to do?" he said, confused. "You want me to yell at you?"

"Yes! Call me a slut!" I said, wiping at the wetness on my cheeks.

"Rose!" he said, "I could never...do that. Ever."

I sighed. "Do something. Don't be so masochistic."

He sighed back, "I might have to kill Jasper..." he said, a humorous twinkle in his eyes. I stared at him for a second.

"Can I help?" I asked hopefully. We broke down laughing. I laughed so hard, I thought my gut was going to burst. He then tickled me, which made me laugh even more.

"Stop." I begged. He tickled me some more, while I rolled around, "Stop, or I'll pee on you." I warned.

He pulled his hand back. "Ew." I stared at him while I caught my breath. When I calmed down, I asked more questions.

"So your not calling off the wedding?" I asked while I toyed with my ring. He pulled me into a hug.

"Never." he whispered, letting his lips rub against my cheek.

"But you are going to kill Jasper?"

"Uhm...I don't want to get arrested. Let's just say I will give him a good talking to about toying with other girls emotions, specifically my girls emotions."

"You make me sound Emo." I complained.

He turned me around and stared at my eyes. "Don't go Emo." he begged. I laughed, but my laughter was cut off with his lips.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We were back at the dress shop. Except, this time, I wasn't staring at that crack in the wall. I was standing nest to Alice, talking and flipping through dress after dress. We looked at each one, declaring that it was 'too' something.

"Too lacy." Alice said.

"Definitely." I agreed.

"Too perfect for words!" Alice squealed. Wow, she could be Elle from Legally Blond's sister for all we know. "Go try it on! Go, go!" she urged. I stepped into the dress, letting the satin rub against my smooth legs. Alice helped me with the clasp, then I turned around.

"Oh, you look beautiful, dear!" Esme said. I looked in the mirror. The lace, everything about it was perfect. It was so me, yet you could see the influence of Alice in it. The sleeves were perched lightly on my shoulders, accenting my figure.

I smiled, "Found it!" I laughed. We bought the dress and headed home.

Well," Emmett said, "This deserves celebration! When Alice was getting a dress, it took four weeks, for Rose? It only took two! Half the time! Congratulations!" we laughed.

"Well, Emmett! You should try finding a dress." Alice said in mock anger.

"Please, Alice! Don't give me that mental picture!" Bella moaned. When we all piled in my apartment and took off our jackets, I was getting wine while Emmett and Edward consulted our vast movie selections. I heard a bit off movement behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"Jazz. You scared me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." he murmured. Suddenly, I was very nervous. We had just been in the kitchen the last time he kissed me. Was he here to do it again?

"Listen. I'm sorry I kissed you. I was, I don't know. You looked so unhappy and sad. I almost thought you were thinking about when Emmett left you agian." I put a finger over his rambling lips.

"I told Emmett." I said flatly.

"OK... and?" he started. Emmett chose that moment to burst in the room.

"Can't get it open, Rose?" he said stiffly, eyeing my finger on Jasper's lips. I wrenched my finger away and saw that my hands were shaking. Emmett started pouring five glasses of wine.

"Don't forget Jasper." I whispered at Emmett. He stiffly pulled down another glass and begin filling it.

"I heard you kissed her." Emmett said.

"Uh.." Jasper stuttered.

"Emmett!" I scolded.

"Rose, he _kissed _you. Then you hurt yourself over it. I'm not just going to sit here and let that happen."

"You had _sex _with Jamie!" I pointed out.

"I was drunk. He was sober!" Emmett said through clenched teeth. I grabbed mine, Alice's, and Bella's glasses of wine and headed towards the door.

"I'm not gonna be a part of this." I said lowly.

"Wait!" I heard Jasper said. I felt his fingers clench on my arm, I noticed the panic in his tone of voice he tugged on my arm a bit and I stumbled backwards. My gracefulness had decided to disappear.

I heard Emmett gasp in anger. I turned just in time to see Emmett's fist collide with Jasper's eye. Jasper stumbled, his hand still on my arm, pulling me with him. I dropped the wine glasses, the glass shattering before I fell on top of the shards. I gasped in the pain.

I lifted my hands to see long and large shards of glass stuck in them, blood dripping from the open cuts. I gasped again.

Emmett and Jasper were rolling around, Jasper back had glass in it, both soaked with wine. Edward and Alice burst in followed by Bella.

"What are you doing!" Alice screeched. Edward ran forward and grabbed Emmett.

"Em, get off, Rose is hurt!" he said. I saw Emmett's face turn enraged, before panicking at my blood covered arms. Bella had one hand over her nose. Blood bothered her.

Alice was on her cell phone. "...They were just fighting, Carlisle. Now all three of them are bleeding." she paused, "Rose fell in some glass." Emmett was wiping blood from a cut on his cheek. Jasper was worse.

He laid there, not moving, wincing at the wounds on his back. His eye was already turning purple, his nose had a trickle of blood. Alice rushed over with some paper towels and begin cleaning off his face. She whispered something to him.

"Carlisle will be here in five minutes." she said flatly. I could practically feel the anger radiating off of her. The door opened and both Carlisle and Esme walked in. Esme gasped.

"Oh, dear." she mumbled. Carlisle's face was enraged. He walked over to Jasper and begin checking on him. Having a doctor in the family can be helpful.

"Help me turn him over." Edward walked over. Emmett just stared at the ground, fuming. I was so mad at him.

"One, two three." Carlisle murmured. They pushed and Jasper whimpered. Alice looked so pissed off. "Bella, Esme you can leave. Make sure the children don't see this. Jasper, we have to take the glass out, this will hurt. Try to tough it out." Carlisle murmured. Esme and Bella were more than happy to leave.

Carlisle pulled the first glass shard out. Jasper squirmed. "Don't move." Carlisle ordered. Alice smoothed his hair down and whispered words of comfort. I turned to glare at Emmett. He looked at me sadly.

Six large shards, fourteen medium sized shards, and two smaller shards later, Jasper was sitting up again. Carlisle took his shirt off and begin bandaging the cuts. Jasper winced at every bit of pressure. Another five minutes and Jasper was standing, all his weight on Edward and Carlisle. Alice followed with pain medication and ice packs. Carlisle rushed back in followed by Edward.

"Which one of you is worse?" he asked. He looked tired and over stressed. I shrugged, then winced at the movement.

"Ladies first." Emmett mumbled. He was ashamed. Carlisle made his way over to me and inspecting my wounds.

"Just you arms?" he asked softly.

"My leg." I gasped when he bumped it.

"Sorry." ha said softly. He worked on me, making my pain go away with each shard removed. I only had seven total. He bandaged me up and sent me to the living room. When I entered, Jasper's head was on Alice's lap, he was awak, staring at the TV. He looked at me when I walked in.

"Rose, I'm so sorry." he gasped.

I looked at my hands, "It's nothing compared to you." I mumbled.

"I am going to kill Emmett. He won't know what hit him." Alice muttered, sounding deadly.

"Don'. I deserved it." Jasper said. Wincing once again. "For what reason!" Alice exclaimed. "I kissed Rose back in Forks, just before we left." he said. I winced, waiting for her to explode.

"So?" Alice said. Jasper's eyes flickered open in surprise.

"So?" he questioned back.

"Did you like it?" She said.

"No offense, Rose. Your just not my type." he said, "So, not really." I shrugged. He wasn't my type, either. No hard feelings.

"I'm still gonna kick the shit out of Emmett." Alice muttered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N::::

Writing time:: over five hours.

Pages wrote:: over 13 on WordPerfect

You guys owe me some reviews! I just gave a huge action packed chapter with a tone of pages typed out!! I worked my fingers to the bone to get this chapter out! I hope you enfoyed!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**_

"_Bella, you are sooo drunk." I exclaimed. Bella laughed like a crazy loon. Then, her face turn pale. She rushed to the bathroom to throw up._

"_She can't hold her liquor!" Alice exclaimed, giggling and hiccuping, her words slurring together._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In case your confused...next chapter has Rosalie's Bachelorette party... Bella get's a bit tipsy... should be fun! OH! And, I have some Wedding stuff on my profle. Go check it out and PM me you opinions... (some links might not work, tell me which ones...)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	19. The Only One

_**Positive, Negative, Neutral**_

**A/N:: I am uber sorry for the lack of updates. SORRY! I have had the worst type of Writers Block in history and track plus confirmation has been getting in the way of everything. SO, to make up for the huge lapse, I am giving you a action packed chapter with a dramatic (sorta) beginning and a happy middle and a fluffy ending, I should get a few reviews.... (JESSA! J/K)**

**Disclaimer:: You know the drill. I so don't own anything Twilight related**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

19. The Only One (By Evanescence)

I flipped through the channels, hitting the button with a little more force than necessary. If it weren't for the fact my arm hurt, I would punch Emmett Cullen ten times. And then some! And, although he did apologize, STILL! I passed by the channel I started on and went through them again.

"Decide on something." Alice snapped. I wasn't on her "I love this person" list right now. She'll get over it. I landed on a random channel. _Grey's Anatomy_, I didn't know that this was on. Of course, I haven't exactly paid attention to anything in the last few weeks.

I couldn't stand the silence. I got up and stomped into the kitchen, were I was suddenly alone with Edward. The sprinkles on my "this sucks!" cake! Knowing my luck, he'd try and plant a kiss on me and then _Emmett _will kick his ass to. I fumed and stomped back out the kitchen. I could feel his stare burn holes in my back. I tried my bedroom, but Lily and Mattie had fallen asleep in there. I stomped back to the silent living.

"Ugh! This apartment is too cramped!" I grabbed my coat and purse.

"Wait, where are _you_ going?" Emmett asked.

"I'm gonna go buy myself a pair of shoes with _your_ credit card because I think you owe me!" I stomped out of the house, needing to relieve some pressure. I hopped into my M3 (what, you thought I had gotten rid of it? NEVER!) and zoomed away, reaching high speeds I shouldn't drive at. I slowed down and took deep breaths. _Calm yourself, Rose. Don't lose it._ I flipped the radio on, searching for a distraction. "Love song, love song, stupid, damn, ugly LOVE SONG!" I turned the radio off as I reached the mall.

Walking towards the shoes store I noticed the exact baby store that Alice had dragged me into a few weeks after the trek to Albany. And then I saw the maternity store, the same one I had thrown my shoe at Edward when I couldn't get the damn dress zipped up. What, he called me _fat_.

When I reached the shoe store, I suddenly realized what I baby I was being.

"Ma'am? We will be closing the mall down in a half hour, just warning you." a female security guard informed me.

"Sorry, I was...just leaving. Yeah, leaving. Home. Yeah." I stuttered, staring and the maternity store. They had different clothes in it by now. _Why did I care?_ I raced against time, trying to reach home before nine o'clock. When I reached my apartment and raced upstairs, it was 8:55. I burst in the room and stomped of to my room without talking to anyone.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, staring at Lily and Mattie. I felt a shift in the wood floor boards.

"They're almost three years old." I knew that it was Emmett who was listening to me, the pinnacle of crazy people. And I'm not even on drugs.

"I know." he murmured defensively. "I know how old they are."

"Do you? Do I? We have been so caught up in stupid little disputes like high school children that I sometimes wonder if we are ready."

"We are." his voice cracked. I brushed a strand of hair from Lily's face. She stirred in her sleep. I crossed the room, when suddenly he smiled. "What's funny?" I asked.

"What happened to buying shoes with my credit card?" he laughed quietly. I scowled and hit his head with my left arm. Not as effective, but it works. "Ow," he muttered. "Not fair."

"I saw that maternity store." I muttered. It suddenly sounded ridiculous now.

"The one where you pelted Edward with shoes when he called you fat?" he asked, smiling at the memory.

"He deserved it." I scowled, "But, anyways, that's the one. It reminded me of family and stupid we are acting right now. There are more important things in life. Bella has been avoiding us, and because of that, we missed her engagement."

"Bella and Edward got engaged?" he said.

"Shh." I hushed him. "Yep, they did. I noticed her ring. And, I am truly nervous for my wedding. It's supposed to be a happy time, but will we even be happy? I just want everything to be better." I started crying for some reason, "And, and. I-I.."

"Rose, Rose, Rose." he hushed. I wiped at my eyes.

"Sorry, it's just really stressful." I said shakily, controlling the sobs that threatened to take me over.

"Well, Carlisle wants to talk to us all. Probably going to try and get us to be happy again." he said lowly.

"Good," I scowled, "We need to get happy." I walked in the living room, taking in the scene. Bella was half asleep on Edward's lap. Esme and Carlisle were holding hand's and Alice was curled up possessively and protectively by Jasper. Jasper held a deep in sleep Kimberla. I plopped myself on one of the chairs. Emmett followed suit.

"What has happened to you?" Carlisle started.

"Well, it all started when Jasper kissed Rosalie, obviously acting on instinct and then it became a 'he said, she said' thing and everything got even worse when Emmett lost his temper." Alice said, her voice disappointing. She didn't even look at me.

"Instinct." Emmett snorted.

I slapped him "Shut up." I hissed. He shrugged, "I thought you said you weren't mad."

"I wasn't. He grabbed you like he owned you." he said.

"And, what? You own me? I don't think so. I don't belong to anyone." I hissed, "I'm not some Barbie doll you can buy and do whatever the hell you want to it."

"I didn't mean - " he started, but was interrupted by Alice.

"Yeah, you did. You said exactly that." She said smugly.

Emmett rolled his eyes childishly then Edward, of all people, opened his mouth, "In my opinion, this is something that should be shoved off the stove. You have children, marriage, family, and jobs taking up the four burners."

"Yes." Esme said.

"He's right." Jasper said, "Sorry Emmett and Rose. Sorry Alice. Sorry Carlisle."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I disappointed you." his chagrin was obvious on his face.

"Apology accepted." I said. Alice nodded in a agreement.

"Apology accepted." Carlisle repeated.

I looked at Emmett expectantly, "What they said." he mumbled almost unintelligible. He was over reluctant to forgive him. I was more than ready to forgive him. So was Alice and Carlisle apparently.

I smacked him again, "Ow, what was that for?"

"Say 'Apology accepted' or 'you're forgiven'." I ordered, "Or you can take the damn ring back until you realize what's more important."

He paused for a millisecond, taking in my threat. He stared at his fingernail, his fist clenched and unclenched. "You're forgiven." he sounded sincere and looked sincere.

"And, I'm sorry Alice." I said, looking at her from under my eyelashes.

"For what? I'm only annoyed at Emmett, and I have been distracted. Just ask anyone, I have only been paying attention to Kimber." she said, smiling at me goofily.

"Oh." I sighed in relief, "I thought you were mad at me." I admitted.

I nudged Emmett. His turn. "I am sorry Jasper for hurting you over silly things. I'm sorry Alice for...hurting Jasper and for overreacting. I'm sorry Rose for overreacting and hurting you. I'm sorry Carlisle and Esme for being a stupid idiot. And overreacting."

"Already forgiven." Carlisle murmured, Esme nodded, reaching across the circle to pat his arm in encouragement.

"Well, I guess you're forgiven. But so help me God, you tough a single pair of my shoes..." Alice trailed the threat off. Then smiled and flashed a thumbs up at Emmett's emotionless face.

"Yeah, I forgive you. I'll just kick your ass when you touch my wife's shoes." Jasper smiled.

I was the last one, "Oh, I don't know. I was thinking about taking the kids and disappearing..." They stared at me in shocked.

"What?" Emmett screeched.

"Here's what, I'm joking." I smiled, "And, yes, you're forgiven."

"Oh." Emmett said in surprise and relief. I pecked him quickly to finalize my forgiveness. "Awe, group hug!" Alice announced. I jumped and joined with Bella and Alice, the rest joining us a beat late. I pressed my hand to Jasper's back. "Ow.." he hissed lowely, but I continued to hug my family...

I felt like I could breath again. Like a huge weight was taken off my chest.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm engaged." Bella said in our happy little hug.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" Alice screeched. Kimberla woke up and Jasper hobbled over to the couch to hush her. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" she continued in a too loud voice.

"Calm, Alice. It happened last night." Bella reassured. I smiled and congratulated her with a hug. I had seen the ring this morning. She giggled and blushed.

"Well, darn. Now I have one wedding to finish of in five days and another one to get started on. Dresses and all that jazz all over again. Yay!" Alice squealed bouncing up and down. I laughed at Bella and Edward's expression as I dragged Emmett of to our room.

"Go to sleep you guys, see you in the morning." I laughed. I flicked the light on and gestured to Lily. "Let's get this guys to bed."

Emmett nodded and picked the twins up, one in each arm. I followed him around like a lost puppy, hugging Carlisle and Esme when the left, followed by Bella and Edward. Alice, Jazz and Kimber left next, each of them smothered with one of my hugs. Emmett called out a quick and quiet goodbye.

"And, finally, peace settled on the house." I sang out.

"Apartment." Emmett corrected, grinning.

I flopped on my bed, sighing and the sting of pain shot up my arm. But, I didn't feel hatred when that happened. It seemed like it was all just a dream. The only thing holding me to reality was that cuts that were real.

"Aren't you glad that it's all forgiven?" I sighed as he added his weight to the bed. He nodded, unable to wipe the small grin on his lips. I settled myself in his arms and pulled blankets tightly around us.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok, well make sure they go to bed at a good time, no later than eight thirty!" I said over the honk of an impatient Alice.

"Bye." Lily said.

"Bye baby girl. I'll miss you so much. Bye baby boy. I'll miss you too!" I said, almost tearing up at the agony of leaving them. I pecked Emmett again. "Bye. Love ya."

"Go have fun," he insisted. I tried to smile, but it almost didn't seem right.

"Ok." I started to walk away. "Oh!" I ran back, "And no sugar, whatsoever. Not even soda. Juice is okay."

"Go," Emmett insisted. "Bye, I love you." I waved and begin walking.

"Oh, and remember the princess book, Lily likes that one the best."

"Rosalie, if you give me one more tip I swear I will pick you up and forcibly throw you in that car!" Emmett said, "No go!"

"Ok, ok! Bye Love you!" I jumped in the car. Alice turned and shot me a dirty look from behind her sunglasses.

"About time." she growled

"Sorry. Aren't you worried though? I mean, leaving them alone like this? What if Jazz screws up?"

"He can handle it." how can she be so clam?

(Emmett's POV... Don't worry, drunk Bella is coming up...:P)

"Yankee's opener game. Damn Rose to hell." Edward muttered.

I smacked him, "That's my wife your talking about." I, for the most part, agreed with him. It was bad timing for her to decide to go live life to the fullest and have a three day weekend of fun before the wedding.

"She better be having fun." Jasper grumbled.

"Your wife and your fiancee are with her." I pointed out. Jasper better watch himself. Hey, I learned my lesson, it's just that he pisses me off. A lot. My kids were much too quiet.

And then I figured it out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily ran from her room, her nearly three year old legs stumbling over each other. Mattie chased after her with a bag of mini marshmallows.

He laughed crazily and threw a handful of mallows at Lily's head. _"No sugar...."_

And now I know why.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Where did you get those?" I said.

"KITCHEN!" Mattie screamed, his smile pulling up wider at my obvious irritation. Good lord, this kids is worse than a spooked horse. OK, maybe not that bad.

"Well, give 'em here." I said, "Mom said that you shouldn't have sugar.

"Momma's stupid!" Lily screeched.

"Mattie, give me the mallows. Now." I said, Anger edging in my throat. Mattie gave me one look, then he took off running, shoving Lily out of the way. He ran for the kitchen while Lily burst out screaming.

"Shit." I moaned, "Edward, get Lily, make sure she isn't hurt. Jasper, you're with me on Mattie duty." Jasper sighed and nodded.

"Lily, it's OK." Edward said. She continued to scream.

"MATTHEW!" I screamed. We followed a trail of marshmallows into Mattie's room. The second I stepped in, I was pelted with marshmallows. Mattie ran out the room, giggling noisily.

"Get him!" Jasper shouted. There was the sound of something crashing to the ground. Edward was straining to hold Lily. Lily was slapping Edward's chest, whining for me. Mattie jumped up and down on the couch.

Then, faintly, I heard my personalized ring tone, "Rose is calling, Rose is calling!" it sang out. "FREEZE!!!!!!!" I shouted, "ROSE IS CALLING! Now, stay quiet or no TV." the room was silent.

"Rose is calling, Rose is call – "

"Hey, Rosalie." I murmured, "Miss you."

"Hi honey. What are the kids doing?" she said. I could her Alice and Bella singing in the background.

"Sleeping. Taking a nap. They're kinda tired." I covered. Mattie flashed me a mischievous smile.

"Oh, OK. So what are you guys up to?" She said. _'Yeah, what are they doing?'_

"Yankee's opener, 'member?" I mumbled, shooting Jasper a look. I just hope he interpreted as "grab the damn kid". Thankfully he did. And even more thankfully, Mattie participated

"Well, I gotta go!" Rosalie shouted. There was a brief period of her mumbling something incoherent and then some giggling. "Kisses, Love ya."

"Bye." but she was already gone. Hum...

"Ok, Me and Edward have come to an agreement." Jasper said, "We want a babysitter. Then, we can do something manly and the babysitter can deal with it."

"Agreed." I muttered, snapping my phone shut.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Rose's POV.)

"Well, I gotta go!" I shouted to Emmett over the music. Alice poked me again.

"Come on, Rose." she whined.

"Just hold on.." I held up a finger. She stuck her tongue out, then giggled, half way to her drunk state. "Kisses, Love ya!" I shouted, then snapped my phone shut. "Happy?" I hissed at her.

"Sure, here Bella, drink this." She set some sort of alcoholic drink in front of her.

She took a tentative sip, "Wow, that's strong."

"I know. Drink more, then drink this." Alice shouted. I laughed at Bella expression, then drank the same drink myself.

_Two hours later..._

Bella walked over with some Mexican guy. "Guys, this is Danny. He's gonna make me a shot! Danny, let's go. I'm thirsty." I looked at Alice, who was hugging everyone she walked by or talked to.

Oh, lord. I downed some more liquor.

_4 hours later..._

I stumbled into our room, everything tipping around. "Bella, you are sooo drunk." I exclaimed. Bella stumbled over to hug me. "Rosalie, your funny. So funny. That's why I'm friends with you!" Bella laughed like a crazy loon. Then, her face turn pale. She rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

"She can't hold her liquor!" Alice exclaimed, giggling and hiccuping, her words slurring together. She jumped for the bed, but missed it and face planted the floor. "OW! Damn bed, quit running away!" She stood up and laughed at herself.

"You know what? Emmett's never taken' meh to a ball." I frowned. "Eve' pretty girl should go to a ball. I'm pretty, righ'?"

"Your" - hic - "So." - hic - "Pretty." Alice laughed. "We should play strip poker!" She exclaimed.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I yelled, throwing a plump pillow at her head. Bella stumbled out, looking like hell.

"Guys, I don't like this." she moaned. She lunged again for the bathroom. I like peanut butter. I should eat some.

"Belly is pukin'!" Alice yelled.

I laid my pounding head on the pillow and passed out, not knowing what tomorrow would bring. Well, except a hangover...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I groaned at the sun. "Hangover?" Nikki asked, a bit smugly. Her and Cynthia had went shopping being as they both weren't old enough to drink. Angela had been the responsible driver. I groaned again.

"Don't rub it in." I muttered. She laughed. "Headache? Do you want aspirin? Cyn is making breakfast." I felt her leave from beside me.

"Yeah. Sound's heavenly." I sighed at my pounding head.

"Alice, Bella. Wake up or I'm getting water." I heard Alice moan and Bella whine something incoherently. I picked myself up of the bed and left for the kitchen.

"Here ya go, Rose." Cynthia said politely. I had always liked Cynthia. She was completely bipolar of her sister. She hated large shopping trips and fashion all together. She was at Medical School, trying to get a Doctorate in OB/GYN.. Alice was an Intern at Allure. Like I said, completely bipolar.

"Thanks." I tossed the aspirin in my mouth and swallowed a large gulp of orange juice. "Ima go shower." I mumbled. Might as well look fresh for the spa. I could already hear Bella and Cynthia moan and protest. To bad.

The hot shower felt overly heavenly. I let the hot water cascade down my bare back. I didn't spend to long in there, knowing that when Alice and Bella return from the land of the dead, they'll want one too.

I stepped out and dried off, got dressed, ya know. All that stuff. Alice was awake and rubbing her temples. Bella moped around, clutching at her stomach. "Welcome to the hangover state." I smirked at her teasingly.

"I've had a hangover. Once. Oh, shut up." Bella snapped. I laughed with Alice and Nikki. They showered and ate breakfast. Then, we went to the spa. I felt so relaxed.

(Emmett's POV)

_Ding Dong._ I opened the door and couldn't believe my eyes. "No way, you're the chick who's sister, Lily, died!" I said. Kati Looked up with a look of shock written across her face.

"No way, you're the dude who knocked his girlfriend up with twins." She smiled innocently.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get in here." I said. Mattie and Lily were coloring. Kimberla was sleeping. Jasper was eating food. Edward was surfing channels. A typical afternoon. Edward looked up, then laughed. "I remember her!" Jasper nodded, his mouth too full to speak.

"Boys," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Ok, here's some instructions. And they kids are named Mattie and Lily. What a coincidence. Anywho, Bye!" I started for the door, desperate to leave. Jasper and Edward followed.

"DADDY! DON'T GO! DON'T!" Lilly grabbed at my legs. I looked down in her eyes. They had tears in the rims. _"Are we ready to be parents? Are we?" _

_FLASHBACK_

_SENIOR YEAR, CLASS OF 2004_

_I ran into her again. Her eyes were so dark, they were almost black. The shadows underneath her eyes were deep purple. She wore a sweatshirt, even in the heat of June. Her hair was tangled and hung limp, not at all pretty or shiny. Her feet shuffled. Some people looked at her with pity. Others disgusted._

_It was the same image that hade haunted me since I had left her._

_Rosalie Hale was not one to let beauty and hygiene slip. But, to her and to me, that was all useless. _

"_Dumbshit." Alice hissed as she walked by. Jasper just shrugged and followed her. Suddenly, everything became attuned to me._

"_She's probably pregnant, damn Rosalie Hale." some chick said with disgust._

"_Forget about her." the girls boyfriend said, "She's just a whore."_

_I lost all focus. I lunged at him, a sudden wide berth had formed. I punch him in the jaw. People gasped in surprise and shock. "You just made a huge mistake." I growled._

_I punched him again, blood spurting from his noise, his lip split. "I take it back." he wailed._

"_Emmett!" Jasper dragged my arms away. I strained against his hold. I looked to the side and saw Rosalie Lillian Hale staring at me._ _The second we made eye contact, she ran the other direction, wiping the tears that streamed down her face._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm sorry, we won't be needing your service, Kati." I said, lifting Lily to my face, "I can take it."

"What?" Edward whined.

"You guys go ahead. I'm staying with my kids." I said, smiling at my daughter.

"Well, can you guys give me a ride? My feet hurt." Kati muttered.

"Yeah. Sure." Jasper said, "Edward would be happy to. My daughter needs me."

"You don't know that!" Edward complained.

"I'm a mind reader, now shut up!" Jasper scowled.

"Really?" Kati said, "That's amazing!"

Edward sighed, then motioned for Kati. I watched as they left, then kissed my daughters check. "Love you, daddy." she whispered.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(A/N THE WEDDING! What, I told you that it would have a happy ending.)

"My hair is OK? My dress isn't ripped?" I whispered. My nerves were rolling, rocking my stomach. Nausea... NO! Don't think about that.

"You look beautiful." Alice insisted. I smiled weekly. I watched as Charlie helped Mattie and Lily go down the Isle as flower girl and ring bearer. They were I little shy, as was I. My knees started quaking again as Cynthia went down. She was matched up with Jacob. Bella invited him, and i needed another groomsguy. He was perfect. Anyway, Cyn and Jake were actually dating! They made a cute couple. Nikki left, she was matched with Bella's brother, Seth. He was two years younger then her.

Angela and my brother. Sorry, my brother is married. No romance there. Bella and Edward. Well, i'm sure you can figure it out! Alice kissed my cheek and left to meet with Jasper. "Ready?" Carlisle whispered.

"Sort of?" I squeaked. Carlisle was acting as my dad. My real dad was dead and my alcoholic uncle made a no show. Surprise, surprise.

"Be happy, Rosalie." Carlisle whispered. Then, they wedding march started.

(Emmett's POV)

Then, the wedding march started. And she appeared, smiling weakly. She raised her eyes slightly, then connected with me. I held my ground, kept rooted so I wouldn't run out to greet her.

No darkness in her eyes. No unhappiness. No purple shadows. No pain. Could it be possible that I was standing here? Duh.

Carlisle passed her off. She smiled at me. Carlisle hugged her, kissing her cheek. I hugged me Dad.

The service started. I barely listened unless I was addressed to. "Lawfully wedded wife..." "Lawfully wedded husband..." her soprano voice in great contrast with my bass.

"I do." I said clearly, letting my thumb stroke her hand.

"I do." she chooked out, a tear leaking. She reached up and wiped it away.

"You may now kiss the bride." It's about time. I finally connected my lips to hers, then left in a sea of cheering friends and relatives. Rice thrown at us as we disappeared into the limo.

"Well, that went well. No one keeled over." I joked. She smacked me.

"Not funny, Emmett." she smiled to take the anger off her pretty face. We left off and spent the rest of the time watching Bella get drunk again. She has a new infatuation with liquor. Surprise, surprise.

I watched Bella with Edward. She was hilarious. "Edward, stop moving!" she slurred, "I'm trying to kiss you."

Rosalie danced more than I did. The lights flashed around and the usual's played. Macarena, YMCA, like I said, totally typical.

Finally, I was allowed to escape. We left off to the airport for our honeymoon. Rosalie was tense, I could tell she was nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked curious.

"I can't shake the feeling that someone is going to die or something. Thank God that Angela is driving Bella and Edward home. Nikki has Alice and Jasper. Hopefully everyone else get's a taxi – " I interrupted her babble.

"Rose, relax. Everything is gonna be fine." I said, a chuckle building.

"What about the twins?" she asked. I could hear the hysteria building up.

"Calm down. Everything is going to be fine." I said surely. I kissed her forehead.

We reached the airport in a good time. We took the plane to Rio de Janeiro, then a boat to Isle Esme. Rosalie know's about Isle Esme. I don't think she believed me when I said 'The whole island is ours'...

Heck, I wouldn't believe myself.

But, she believe's that I'm good enough for her. So, I guess that we're all a little insane.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N OVER 16 PAGES!!!!!!!! You all owe me reviews. I don't care if it just says "Great" or "It Sucks" either way, I know I took forever but, 16 PAGES!

Good God! WORD COUNT --- 4,449..... Holy shit.

Anywho, got reviewing and maybe I'll update faster next time. I want to see at least ten reviews. Lets do this....


	20. Epilouge The Ending of the Beginning

Positive, Negative, Neutral

Ch. 20

A/N::

Thanks, Guys! You got me to 100 reviews! *blush*

A few things:::

– Everybody says this, I know, but this was my first FanFiction I ever wrote... So, I was experimenting with genres. I was trying to see which genre I wrote the best. So, I tried humor (Chapter eleven, mainly). I didn't like it. I tried angst (all the death!), found out I was good at it! (Read my story "Tourniquet"if you liked the angst in this story... ) I tried drama, (Jasper/Rosalie...) And I liked writing that. (Read my story "This Love". It's going to get very dramatic) anyway, you get the point! So, this story has its mood swings. The sequel will be MUCH better. Less "All over the place"

- Well. This is the end. PNN ends here. I don't know if I'll miss this story. This is the Epilouge, so it's not going to be very long.

- I have finally got an idea for the sequel. It'll be called "My Sister's Keeper."

Disclaimer:: :) ya get the point. :)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

20. The ending of the Beginning (This isn't a song.....)

"Happy birthday dear Mattie and Lily. Happy birthday to you!"

"Yay!" they blew out the candles. Three years old, as of today. And, in spite of everything that has happened in the last three years, I can truly say that life is beautiful. Hard, but beautiful. I wasn't worried anymore.

We had moved, all of us, back to Forks. We had a big house in a nice neighborhood. My kids could run in the backyard. We had a pool. They could swim.

Alice and Jasper were better then ever. Kimber started walking, and she adores pushing buttons. We would be watching a movie and suddenly the screen would go blank. Silly Kimberla.

Bella and Edward got married on the beach. The sun was shining, for once. And, Bella didn't trip.

Nikki was studying arts. She was really happy. She was currently taking a drawing class were they were drawing models. She didn't realize that the models would be naked until the first day of class. She met her new boyfriend there, Jesse. Her wrist are no longer marked.

Justin and his family moved down south. He had been offered a job their. I get sent updates of their son every week. They also got a puppy. Her name is Gracie.

Carlisle and Esme are kept busy with their grandchildren. Many times Lily has forced Carlisle to wear hair clips. "I want to make you pretty!" she'd say.

As far as Emmett and me? We have our ups and downs. That's life, right? Of course it is. I smile everyday when I wake up to the muted light. Those darn clouds.

Yes. Truly is beautiful.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N. I'll send an update when the sequels out. Well,. There you have it. PNN is OVER WITH!!!!!!!!!!! (I'm kinda relieved. I no longer have to write it anymore....)

Now I get to start the sequel.... yay.


	21. Sequel out Again This time, 4 sure

Sequel up again. :P

The sequel to PNN is up again and this one is definite. It's called "The Innocence of Children" also, go to my blog if you want to see a vague look at what the children look like. :P

there's a link for that on my profile. Well I believe that I'm done here. I think that I'm gonna do a third part to the series. :P

peace, love, Twilight.

~toodles

Megan Geyer


End file.
